<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lullaby by Skyshadow3246</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703009">Lullaby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyshadow3246/pseuds/Skyshadow3246'>Skyshadow3246</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hold My Heart [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion &amp; Lore, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Minor Sif/Thor (Marvel), Parent Loki (Marvel), Parent Tony Stark, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts &amp; Loki Friendship, Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sequel, playing fast and loose with Norse mythology, some smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyshadow3246/pseuds/Skyshadow3246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks after the conclusion of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738148/chapters/51858295">Stupid Mistakes </a>Loki is pregnant and Tony is <i>freaking out</i>. He can't be a parent!? What the hell was he thinking? He had been so sure he was ready right up until the moment he noticed the bump forming on Loki's stomach and suddenly the reality of his choice was crashing around his shoulders. How could he tell Loki now?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hold My Heart [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A few things before we start. First off, this is a sequel to Stupid Mistakes. While it isn't required you read SM first, I would suggest it highly as some things aren't going to make sense otherwise.</p>
<p>Secondly, in this fic Loki is pregnant but continues to be gender fluid meaning there are times he is pregnant with male genitals while still retaining a womb and the pregnancy. If that's not your thing no judgement but this is not going to be the fic for you as it is kind of the center focus.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!</p>
<p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>August 25</span>
</h1>
<h2>
  <span>Tony</span>
</h2>
<p>
  <span>Fuck! His eyes closed as his stomach turned threateningly. After weeks and weeks of thinking it over after Loki had shared her memories of her children he'd finally made up his mind. Finally, and probably fairly randomly, at least for Loki’s part, he'd told Loki he wanted to have a child. Loki had not argued or provided counter points. Had trusted him to be sure. And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been sure. For weeks he'd been confident in his decision. Even proud of himself for thinking it through logically and making a rational choice without letting himself succumb to the voices chewing at his mind but now… He lay awake in bed for what was the third time in as many nights, eyes wide and starting at the ceiling. He wasn't ready to be a parent! A father!! What the fuck had he been thinking?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced over at Loki, sleeping soundly. He hadn't told Loki the dreamless sleep spell no longer worked. That the budding seidr inside him stopped the spell from taking root. Sleep felt too much, even dangerous. Overwhelming. If he fell asleep he would wake with even less time left before his world imploded. He needed to stay awake. Needed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> something before...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully he drew back the sheets. The bathroom door was cracked open, casting thin shafts of light across the room. One fell perfectly over the smallest swell in Loki's stomach, its appearance cementing the terror in his mind days before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had been stripping after Loki had intentionally spent far too long leaning over a workbench 'helping' with the house designs, knowing it would drive him wild when he'd noticed it. The tiny bump perfectly centered between the jut of Loki's hips. Loki had seemed unsurprised and unconcerned. He'd still managed to get hard enough to have sex but it had been totally robotic as his mind raced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He'd managed little in the intervening days. Enough to look busy at least, as he puttered around the shop, mindlessly welding and drilling and soldering until this morning when he realized in horror he'd made most of a gun out of sheer instinct. He'd melted it down, gave the shiny bits to Gras and Earth and sat staring at the house designs without processing anything from the smooth wireframe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What the fuck could he do? It wasn't exactly like he could back out now. Tell Loki nevermind this was a terrible plan. Cold spiked through him as panic took root. He slipped from the bed. He still wore his clothes from the night before. Hadn't even undressed. Loki had been asleep before he could ask why he hadn't undressed. Loki admitted the baby made him feel extra tired right now. All things considered it worked in his favor. He had managed to slip to the shop the last few nights as long as he was back in bed before Loki woke up Loki was none the wiser. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A whisper of wings made him hold the door as Gras followed him out. Gras was now a solid 30 pounds and still growing like a weed. Her size, coupled with her growing mastery of fire, made her mischief a force to be reckoned with. Thankfully she knew she was being watched at the moment and was on her best behavior. She soared into the lab, angled a playful bite near Dum-E who beeped in frustration before setting happily on her pile of treasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Back again, sir?" Jarvis asked calmly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't answer. No answer would change anything. He tapped the workbench and his files expanded over the surface. Scrolling through he opened the land plot, the video view of the area, and the blueprints. Construction would begin in the next few days. Once the concrete was dry the builder had promised to have it done within the week. He’d better, as much as he was paying the guy. A literal army of workers would be in and out before the paint finished drying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, passing a hand through his hair as he looked at the darkened satellite image of the plot. It was 50 miles south of the compound, closer to New York City than he really liked but still surrounded by forest. He had purchased the 150 acres and marked it as protected before getting the state's okay to make the house and shop in the middle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The permits had taken far longer than anything else. He'd ordered the winding paved road leading to the house to disturb as few trees as possible and found an area near the middle that had a natural clearing that suited their needs and the plans had been made. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Swiping away the plot he stared at the house. Loki had offered Hannah, Selby and Erica a place to stay, but they had declined any permanent change of residence. Still each of the women had a room in the house. Pepper had one too, even though he hadn't even worked up the nerve to </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> her about the move, or the baby. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His chest tightened painfully and he was standing before he even really planned it. He walked over to Dum-E and U, both resting on their charging platforms. He knelt next to Dum-E and opened his base. Dum-E beeped with curiosity. "Just a check up big guy." He said. His fingers ran over the wires and circuits with a practiced ease. Without needing to look he checked that each wire was clear of nicks or frays, and made sure each connection was set in its slot. As always, he found nothing that needed work on either bot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dum-E bumped the long clawed arm into his chest as he stood and he affectionately patted the bot. Dum-E crooned happily at the attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He crossed back to the plans and sat, eyes reading over each space. It was perfect. He hadn't found a single thing to fix in the three days he'd tried, but it didn't stop him tracing each of the wire frame lines with his eyes, mind mapping out the new living spaces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the sky outside began to pink he stood and wandered back down the hall. Loki still lay unmoving in the bed. He slipped across the room and crawled under the covers. "You regret this." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fucking shit!" He hissed as Loki whispered into the dark. "What? Loki, no. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just finalizing a few things in the shop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And last night?" Loki rolled, green eyes sparkling in the light from the bathroom. "And the night before?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck. Apparently he had been less actually asleep, more good at pretending to sleep. "I can't sleep." He admitted, choosing the best option in a list of shitty ones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps this was a poor idea if you think lying to me is the best option." Loki whispered, his voice tight. Loki rolled to get out of bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait." He caught the thin wrist and held. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm being an asshole. I'm just freaking out." He took a breath and the next words seemed to tumble from his mouth. "I just don't know what I'm going to do. I'm not fit to be a parent. I'm barely fit to be an adult let alone raising someone. And this is a </span>
  <b>
    <em>kid</em>
  </b>
  <span>!! Like an actual living thing that needs me to take care of it. What if I turn out like Howard?" He needed to move! Needed to… He sat on the edge of the bed, groaned, and rubbed his face as the words sunk deep into him. "Oh God. What if I turn out like Howard?" He whispered as his heart slammed wildly into the reactor, each beat a catalyst of pain driving his anxiety forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tony." Loki's voice was soft in the darkness. He felt the mattress shift and a moment later. Loki's arms slipped around him, holding him tight. With the solid arms around him he could feel himself shaking. He felt hyper aware of Loki's stomach, not big enough even to touch him yet. "You are not your father any more than I am Odin."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But even to Peter! Even to Peter I was horrible. I…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shh." He felt more than heard the sound as seidr rolled over him, slowing his gasping, steadying his heart. "Peter still cares for you. Still thinks dearly of you. You have not harmed him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I just. What if I can't? What if it comes and I just can't?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You will Tony. Come. Lie down with me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It won't work. The spell isn't working." He hadn't planned to admit that but he felt so heavy. Each word he spoke like a weight lifting from his shoulders and instead dropping to his ankles. Dragging him deeper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shh." Loki whispered again as seidr again washed over him. He laid down. Loki pressed into his side. A soft cool finger ran over his face, down his chest, tracing absent patterns. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He should be doing this for Loki not the other way around. He was already fucking up. He tried to voice that. Tried to tell Loki but his mouth was too heavy to move, his body like a weight, pressing into the mattress. If he exhaled fully he might simply press into the bed never to be seen again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still as the breath slipped from his lips, his eyes flickered shut and darkness swallowed him.</span>
</p>
<h1>
  <span>August 26</span>
</h1>
<h2>
  <span>Tony</span>
</h2>
<p>
  <span>He peeled his eyes open. His mouth felt like it was full of cotton. Then again, so did his head. He sat very slowly as his head spun. He'd been dreaming something. Something amazing. If he could just grab it. He didn't need to glance over to know that Loki's side of the bed was empty. He could hear the shower going. He stood ready to go join when his memories slotted back into place. The pain in Loki's voice, in his eyes. The fear. Fuck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They needed to talk. He needed to apologise. He was going to be a parent. His stomach churned as his anxiety started to build again. He needed to move. He should go see Loki. Could he even face Loki now though? Before his mind could tell him no, he stood and crossed into the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki stood in the glass shower, back to him, arms stretched up to wash the waves of black. He paused in the doorway and admired the lithe form. With Loki's hair pulled away he could easily trace the lean powerful muscles of Loki's shoulders. The thin hollow of his spine ran down into the swell of that fucking amazing ass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki turned. He wasn't wearing his glasses so even in the bright bathroom light there was a good chance if he didn't make any noise Loki wouldn't know he was there. "Hey." He said softly. If Loki could at least see his silhouette he didn't want to freak him out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are finally awake." Loki said, his arms dropping to his sides.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. How long was I out?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"26 hours or so."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahh. Must be why my mouth feels so dry." This felt robotic, rigid. He hated it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes searched Loki's face, the bright green eyes hiding the milky ones beneath. Down the lean chest, and there once again the tiny bump signaling the life growing within the god. He ignored his hammering heart and focused on stripping out of the clothes, now several days old and crossing the bathroom. He could see the exact moment he entered Loki's field of view. The green eyes snapped to his face. He couldn't meet them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opened the shower and stepped in, careful to avoid Gras and Earth who were stomping in the puddles and hunting the soap bubbles. He closed the distance and pulled Loki into his arms, not the easiest feat since the other man was taller. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry." He whispered when Loki's head finally bent to rest on his shoulder. "I have been terrible."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tony," Loki leaned back to look at him, "fear and worry and anxiety, that is all normal."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He met Loki's eyes, surprised. "It is?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki smiled, "Of course. Ingolf was a mess through every pregnancy. You just need to be honest with me when you feel worried. Can you do that? Please?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're gonna get sick of hearing it." He mumbled, dropping his head into Loki's shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I would rather hear it every minute for a month than have you retreat into yourself again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. I'm sorry." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop." Loki scolded, though there was no heat in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cautiously he leaned back. Tentatively he reached out, letting his fingers ghost over the bump. Loki's hand caught his, gently pressing his palm to the skin. "That's our baby." He whispered, more to himself than to Loki </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki nodded and echoed back, "That is our baby."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it normal? To have a bump so early? It's only been a month."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. "With my first it was longer but after that three to four weeks is normal."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I wonder if it's too early to get an ultrasound."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A what?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ultrasound. It's a type of scan that lets you see the baby. Kind of. It's not a great quality image until you do the 4D thing."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are making no sense."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry. I'll show you in the shop when we get out?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki nodded and turned to finish washing his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So how do you change genders while staying pregnant?" He asked. "Won't the hormones and stuff get messed up?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do not need to change hormones to change genitals Tony."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's… fair. So you just keep the uterus regardless?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That is correct."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Does that feel weird?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki's face softened into a smile. "A bit yes. As I have mentioned, Ingolf felt uncomfortable with my seidr and wished me not to change forms. It is wonderful that you are less concerned."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled. "Yeah, I happen to think you're sexy either way."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki smiled, eyes closed as he washed the remaining shampoo from his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wash." Loki told him. "You smell."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!" He said. As his eyes met Loki's he started to laugh. A smile spread over Loki's face and a moment later Loki began to laugh too. It wasn't funny. Not really. But in that moment the stress and anxiety of the last few days seemed to melt away and he couldn't stop the laughter bubbling out of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they finally calmed, his head spun and he leaned against the shower wall taking great breaths. The occasional bubble of laughter still bursting through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki caught his chin, tipping it back. "I love you, Tony." Loki murmured against his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you, too." He managed before Loki's mouth caught his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wash." Loki said, firmly pushing him back into the water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck you." He grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Later." Loki winked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He forced himself to focus on getting clean, and not how the promise shot straight to his dick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey J. Can you call Bruce?" He asked as they dried off. "Ask him to meet me in the lab?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course sir."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Loki looked confused he said, "Bruce has an ultrasound but I'm worried it might not be good for living things."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki frowned, "Are there many kinds of this machine?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not sure. Honestly it isn't one I know all that much about. That's why I'd rather have Bruce with us." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they made it into the shop Bruce was already in his lab looking bored. "Hey, sorry for the wait." He said as they crossed through the shop and into Bruce's almost completely unused lab. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least a bit sad that Bruce had only used the space a handful of times since his return from space. Still it wasn't really worth pressing the man either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Tony. Is everything okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, listen I was wondering, is that ultrasound too strong to use on people?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce turned to look at the ultrasound sitting pristine on it's spot against the wall. "It should be fine. Why? What are you up to?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to answer and the words stuck in his throat. "I... we." He swallowed and took a breath before trying again. "Loki and I are having a baby."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing himself say it set his heart pounding. Loki's hand caught his as Bruce blinked between them both. "Tony! That's great! Congratulations!!" Bruce finally managed after recovering from the shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce pulled him into a hug. He returned it numbly. "Thanks. I'm still….yea."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce laughed. "That's understandable." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is Loki already? I mean have you--" Loki lifted his shirt enough to show the tiny bump.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's great! Tony, it's wonderful, really. Do you want to try it now and see?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is he even big enough to see?" Loki asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, if you're showing we should be able to see something. Here." Bruce slipped into the lab and a moment later wheeled out a hospital bed. "Hop up."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki cast the bed rails a wary look but climbed up all the same. "This might feel cold." Bruce warned before spreading gel across the bump. Bruce pulled the screen around as the ultrasound booted up. "Ready?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki looked to him and he nodded. It took Bruce a several minutes and at least two mentions that he 'wasn't this kind of doctor' before he managed to find the correct angle. He wasn't sure exactly what he'd been expecting. Not much of anything if he was honest. He definitely hadn't expected to see a tiny </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking thing. A tiny head and arms and a little body and legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Loki, how far along are you?" Bruce asked in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"6 weeks." He said before Loki could answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This…" Bruce leaned back, his eyes on the monitor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it?" He felt his heart pick up again a new kind of panic catching his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! Oh no! It's nothing bad!" Bruce said. "I'm guessing Asgardians just develop differently. That's all."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I would have to look but I think this is pretty far along for 6 weeks. Humans at 6 weeks are basically nothing yet. I mean humans wouldn't have a bump at 6 weeks either though so I guess it's not a surprise." Bruce turned back to the screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at Loki. His eyes were glued to the screen watching the fetus move. "Think we can hear the heartbeat?" He asked, watching Loki.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure. Let me…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later the soft beat slipped through the monitor. "It is so fast." Loki whispered, as if worried his own voice might disrupt the scan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's normal. I think it's above 150 beats per minute in utero. Sorry it's been a long time since I've looked at anything like this. I can do some reading and help however I can since based on just what we have already seen a normal doctor is out of the question."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That would be great Bruce. Thank you. I can do the scans but I have no idea what to look for or anything." Bruce started to move back and Loki's hand twisted on the bed as if forcing himself to still. "Here." He reached out and took the wand from Bruce. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Let me go grab..." Bruce trailed off and stood, disappearing around the corner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took him a moment to find the right angle again. "Midgardian technology is truly fascinating." Loki said, eyes not leaving the monitor. "In some ways so primitive but in others..." The monitor screen reflected in Loki's glasses</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Here!" Bruce called as he came back around the corner a heavy book in hand. He grabbed a rolling chair and pulled it over before sitting and thumbing through the book. "So this is what a human at 6 weeks would look like." He pointed to an image. It was mostly grey, a single black circle rested on the middle. "You look closer to 12 to 16 weeks." Bruce said, indicating two more pictures. Neither looked exact. Their baby looked smaller in size yet more developed physically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I bet with a bit of work I could upgrade Jarvis enough to show things better without the need for an ultrasound and probably do better at checking for abnormalities." He said, his mind already spinning with ideas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do not make anything more difficult to move than things already will be." Loki scolded, a soft smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait? Move? You're moving?" He shot Loki a side look that Loki completely missed, green eyes back on the screen. Offensive really. It had been a good glare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. We are going to move down about 50 miles south of here. I'm passing ownership of this place over to the wonder twins. Loki doesn't want to be here when the mind stone comes back in the building and honestly this isn't any place for a kid. Building will be next week, weather permitting and moving the week after."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I...I had no idea." Bruce said softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah I was planning to tell you but I know you have been busy. I was going to come to New Asgard in a few days."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Does Pepper know?" Bruce asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No. Please don't say anything if you talk to her. I'll tell her when we move. Or maybe after. She's in Berlin right now anyway so it's really the last thing she needs to think about." He added. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We don't talk. So nothing to worry about there."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. "How are things with Astel?" He asked, ready to change the topic away from him and Loki and definitely away from Pepper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good! Really good. We have been letting Hulk spend some time with her. Which has been hard. He was pretty… I'm not sure if jealous is the right word, but very monopolizing of time. I think he's starting to get there. I'm sorry I haven't been around more. The fourth turned out really good it looked like. Is Peter back in school?" How could things feel so uncomfortable? They had been so close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not yet. He starts back on the 5th."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. Good." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We will let you get back." He said. He could see Bruce visibly relax.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me know when you start moving. I'll come help." Bruce added as he turned to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks." He said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And call if anything seems off." Bruce added over his shoulder and he was gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched Bruce retreat, a pang of sadness in his chest. They had been close before but now. Then again had they ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> been close? Forced to work together sure but friends? Did he even really have friends? If he was fucked and he didn't have Loki who </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> he have? Nat, maybe. If she wasn't deep undercover. Maybe Pep, probably not but maybe. Peter sure but he was still just a kid and that wasn't a friendship as much as an apprenticeship. Preparing a teenage boy for the eventual horrors of being a hero. He was some kind of work. Teaching a kid to do things he didn't have the balls to do anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tony?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped as Loki spoke, whirling back around to face him. The ultrasound was turned off and Loki was sitting, the gel cleaned away from his lean stomach. "Sorry. I was--"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Overthinking?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I.." he'd fully planned to defend himself but nothing came to mind. "Yeah. I just. I thought Bruce and I were friends but he seemed so, I don't know, like tense or uncomfortable."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You do not think perhaps the discomfort was due to my pregnancy rather than your friendship?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe? I don't know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He crossed to stand in front of Loki. Sitting on the raised bed Loki was only as tall as he was. It was strange, looking into the green eyes without looking up. Loki pulled him in. He closed his eyes and focused on the soft feeling of Loki's lips on his. The way the whole world seemed to melt away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they broke apart he rested his forehead against Loki's. "Did you like seeing the baby?" He asked, ready to not think about potentially failing friendship or his training Peter for the inevitable mental scarring. Fuck he still needed to talk to Peter too. He'd meant to after the 4th but time seemed to be slipping through his fingers faster than he could grasp at it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Had Loki answered? Yes and asked if he had enjoyed it. His mind thankfully had been listening even if he hadn't. "It made it feel a lot more real." He admitted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"In a good way?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. In a good way." It wasn't a total lie. It had scared him fucking shitless to but best focus on the good. He stepped back, letting Loki have room to stand, and leaned back on a shop bench. "I want to do something really fun with Peter and Ned before they go back to school. Get out of here for a few days maybe? Not sure what kind of trip would even interest them but I want to think of something."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Does it need to be in Midgard?" Loki asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up in surprise. "You…have an idea in mind?" He asked carefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You did say you wished to visit the forests of Vanaheim." Loki reminded him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So what bring the kids with us?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Certainly. You wished them an interesting experience. What is more so than another world."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What about the baby? Should we travel? And not only that but travel by Yggdrasil?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I would not suggest anything that will damage our child."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. "What about you? That is a lot of people to move."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can use your seidr if needed." She said simply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. Okay. Yeah that sounds great, actually. J can you call the boys in here?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course sir."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He'd seen Peter only a handful of times since he'd completely embarrassed himself and Peter by joking about him and MJ. At first he'd been sure Peter was avoiding him but then he'd seen Peter around the compound a few times. Peter continued to be friendly and he could only assume the kid was just busy. He still needed to talk to him, let him know he was here if Peter needed support or had questions. Though he hoped desperately Peter would go to the internet if he had questions. Talking about anything sexual with Peter made his stomach churn. He'd never had a sex talk and he'd been fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Mr. Stark!" Peter called as they stepped into the shop. He immediately realized not only were he and Loki not in the shop but instead in Bruce's lab, Loki was still standing next to the ultrasound. He moved quickly to meet Peter and Ned halfway. "Is everything okay?" Peter asked, brows knitting as he saw Loki near the machine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Everything is fine. Listen, I was trying to think of something fun we can do before you go back to school."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Stark, you've already done so much. You don't have--" he waved Peter quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hush." He scolded. "So Loki and I were thinking we could bring you both to Vanaheim for a few days."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Woah." Ned breathed. Peter looked dumbstruck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Vanaheim. As in the other </span>
  <em>
    <span>planet?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Peter asked, eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Exactly."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my God.. Mr. Stark that would be so cool!! When do we leave? How much do I need to pack? How… How do we get there?" Peter stopped on that question, looking between him and Loki. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Magic." He said simply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ned recovered first. "Oh my God!" He breathed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Does it work on us? Like is there something special we have to do? Like...like a spell or a magic...plant or something?" Peter tapered off, his ears growing red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Seidr works without difficulty on Midgardians." Loki said soothingly. "Go and collect what you wish to bring. Do but worry about clothing, I will help with that. Meet back here in the morning."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay!! See you in the morning!!" Peter and Ned tore out of the lab, their thundering steps drowned only by their excited voices. He couldn't help but smile as their voices grew quiet. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>August 26</span>
</h1><h2>
  <span>Tony</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>Blessedly little had needed to be done for him to get ready for the trip. Since he'd already planned to do something with the boys it had been a fairly simple matter to wrap up his projects and send them off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning he woke to Loki gently rubbing his arm. "Jarvis says the boys are awake and will be ready soon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grumbled. Had he even heard Jarvis? If he did he'd definitely gone back to sleep. Rolling he pulled Loki's body to him, burying his nose in Loki's shoulder. He pulled in a long slow breath, inhaling a scent that was uniquely Loki. Like fresh fallen snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki shifting under him pulled him back from the edge of sleep. "You told them morning." He grumbled. "'s your fault."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed. Up now." Loki pressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and sat, rubbing his eyes. Loki had pulled him to bed early, helping him fall asleep. He'd gotten a solid 8 hours. Didn't mean he wasn't tired. Standing he scrubbed his face and stumbled into the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>15 minutes later they walked down to the shop. He wasn't any more awake but at least he was clean and changed. He leaned back against a bench eyes bleary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled out his phone and shot Pepper a text. It took only a moment to shift to Read but she did not reply. Which was fine. He'd only told her he'd been unreachable. No reason to reply to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heavy footsteps in the hall made him jump. It wasn't Peter and Ned or even Captain Asshole. For a fleeting moment he was certain Hulk was walking down the hall, but no that was still not right. "Holy shit!" He breathed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors had pushed open and Fenris slipped on. The massive wolf needed to duck to fit under the doors. His sleek coat shimmered as he stood to his full height next to Loki. Even Loki looked small next to the towering beast, the top of Loki's head still a good two feet shorter than the wolf. Fenris dropped his great head down to him. He reached up and stroked the soft muzzle. The tips of teeth, probably the same size as his head, glinted as Fenris leaned into the attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jarvis?" Loki spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huginn and Muninn are capable of bringing messages to us in Vanaheim. One will remain here in the lab. If you have need of us, speak the message and they will bring it. If we must contact you I will send a note back that you may read. Will that work?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ned and Peter were back, both skirted around Fenris whose head now pressed against his chest as the wolf leaned against his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that Fenris?" Peter asked, skirting around Fenris' back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is fully grown now." Loki answered, a smile on his face. Fenris turned his massive head to Peter, his mouth open in a toothy grin. Peter reached up and scratched the Fenris' muzzle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why is he so big?" Ned seemed significantly less interested in approaching the wolf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He was born a runt, cast out by Asgard, deemed unworthy due to his size. I brought him in and blessed him with seidr so he could tower over those who felt him unworthy of life. Come, both of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter and Ned walked up to Loki. "While we are on Vanaheim I will give you both AllSpeak. This will allow you to communicate with anyone while we are in Vanaheim." He watched as Loki reached for Peter first. His thumbs pressed gently to Peter's eyelids, middle fingers over Peter's ears. As he watched smooth tendrils of gold and green arched from Loki's hands and slipped over Peter's face. When Loki's hands fell away the seidr slipped into Peter's eyes and ears. Peter blinked and he realized too late that it might affect Peter's Senses but Peter seemed unfazed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki turned to repeat the process for Ned. "Can you understand me?" Loki asked as the last of the gold faded into Ned's years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why does it echo?" Peter asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes context is important so hearing the original dialect is helpful." Loki explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You get used to it." He added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now we just need a change in appearance. Tony come here." Loki reached out and ran a hand through Peter's hair, it immediately grew until reaching shoulder length.  "You two are young enough you need not wear armor." Loki commented absently turned to Ned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you gonna make my hair long too?" Ned asked as Loki reached for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is necessary to fit--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I have it longer? Like to here?" Ned cut in, indicating a spot halfway down his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Loki smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I always thought I might look good with long hair." Ned explained as Peter looked at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice dude!" Peter said as he watched Ned's hair grow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki created the boys' clothes and told them to change. Peter started pulling off his shirt and he turned to focus on Loki to give them privacy even though neither seemed interested in having it. "This is so much more comfortable than jeans." Peter said, straightening the loose linen pants. His shirt too was linen, covered by a light but intricately decorated leather chest piece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you said we didn't need armor?" Ned asked as he tugged the leather now covering his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is not armor." Loki said, turning to him. "That is simply an indicator of status. Vanaheim is divided in many ways. It is first a matriarchal society." Loki stroked his hair. He felt the itchy feeling of growth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right on!" Ned said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki smiled before continuing. "Beyond that it is divided across many lines. Those without seidr, those with it but with no interest in using it, those with some skill, those with mastery. And in each group there are those who are related to the woman by blood or bond. In Vanaheim you are both pressing very close to adulthood. As such it is important to be marked as those who are related to someone with mastery of seidr." With a flicker of movement Loki passed him the intricate armor he had received last time as well as his own linen clothes and padded shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah!" Peter and Ned chorused, taking in the armor. For a moment he considered going to the bathroom to change but clearly the boys didn't care. Loki saved him thinking too hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Turn around so we can change." The two turned. In a shimmer of seidr Loki shifted, his form growing smaller, feminine. A dress and armor rested next to the pile of clothes he had on the bench. She carefully removed her glasses and set them on the bench before the rest of her clothes disappeared. He leaned in and kissed her quickly before dressing. How could the bump look bigger now? He guessed something in the female anatomy combined with the fact she actually had some curves as a woman but he certainly wasn't going to risk asking anything like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled the armor over his head, relieved when Loki took over the buckles. He noticed the boy's armor held similar designs to his own and wondered exactly what they were displaying in the hierarchy Loki had described. Loki's dress slipped over her head and while he was certain she was capable he insisted on buckling the shimmering silver armor for her. He pulled the almost see through green shirt over his armor as Loki did the same. Her armor was different armor, he noticed, than last time. The bottom rested lower on her body, covering without putting pressure on the swell of her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are we ready?" He asked and both boys spun back with excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Almost." Loki said. Two leather bags appeared in her hands. "Move what you are bringing to these." She passed them to the boys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fenris?" She turned and the wolf began to shrink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This seems like way more than we did last time." He said as she produced armor for the wolf and began to attach it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Last time when we were running for our lives I did have strangely little time to prepare." Loki flashed him a grin. How had he forgotten that? It felt like a lifetime ago since they had dropped into the alley in Vanaheim, Loki barely alive. So much has changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to watch Peter and Ned packing. He was surprised to see Peter including several kinds of scientific tests along with an old battered film camera. He should probably be doing that. Gathering samples. Still Peter looked prepared and he was personally ready for the vacation. "Make sure you only develop that stuff on Stark property." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter's ears turned pink, "I will." He said without looking up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki straightened. Ferris now wore etched leather that ran up his back, down his sides and around his chest. He would never admit it out loud but it looked good. "Do Earth and Gras need anything?" He asked, watching the wyverns who sat interested on their hordes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. Their scales are enough. And they know to stay close in Vanaheim. Dragons will happily eat wyverns but they stay clear of humans. We offer them protection they would not otherwise have."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Safe." Gras piped up. Ned swung around to look at the wyverns but Peter didn't even look up at the sound. He smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, there is one more thing." Loki said as she approached the boys. "During travel, it is vital to keep your eyes closed. If you think you will be able to complete that without assistance then we will not need these." She held up to blindfolds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? What would happen if we open our eyes?" Ned asked, eyes on the blindfolds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We will be traveling across Yggdrasil's branches. To see Yggdrasil could drive you to madness."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter's eyes bulged as Loki spoke. "I can keep my eyes closed." He said quickly. Ned nodded his head rapidly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good." She smiled. "Ned, come here." Ned walked to her. "Take my hand." Ned looked between him and Loki before offering his hand. One of the blindfolds slithered, snakelike around her and Ned's hand binding them together. "So we do not get separated." Loki explained at Ned's confused expression. "Tony, take Peter's hand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter took his outstretched hand without question. Loki pressed the blindfold onto his shoulder. It slithered unnaturally over his body to bind his hand with Peter's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki offered her hand to him and he took it. "Ready?" Loki asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready!" Ned and Peter chorused. Loki met his eyes and he nodded, noticing her glasses remained on the bench. With a whoosh of silk the void opened. Gras, Earth and Fenris dove through the portal. Loki gently guided Ned forward into the darkness. He followed through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The darkness seemed to press against the seidr in his veins making the very air feel restrictive. Peter's hand tightened on his. He squeezed back reassuringly but Peter's hand tightened further. Pain bloomed across as Peter's fingers began to crush his hand. Peter wasn't following anymore, had come to a dead stop. He pulled and felt Peter stumble forward. Around the overwhelming silence he was aware of a sound, loud and persistent but distant, as if hearing from underwater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a whoosh, the world slotted back into place, brightness shining through his eyelids. Cool clean air filled his lungs at the same time a scream filled his ears. Peter's hand wrenched from his broken one. Blinking he turned to see Peter, curled in on himself, hands over his ears, his eyes wide and unseeing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki reacted first, crouching next to Peter who had fallen silent. Gently she pulled him to her chest, shushing him softly. He blinked as his mind struggled to catch up. His Senses. Peter's eyes finally closed as Loki's fingers trailed over his forehead and through his hair. "Breathe" he heard her prompt gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down at his hand. A perfect hand shaped black bruise marked his hand where Peter had crushed it. Even as he watched the seidr began to sooth the darkness, repairing tissue and bone. Peter leaned back, blinking slowly, his breath still heavy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peter are you okay?!" Ned asked, his voice quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...that..my head."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Show me where it hurts." Loki said, leaning back, her soft face studying Peter's face. Peter gestured to his whole head vaguely. "Here." Loki's fingers gently ran through Peter's hair, her fingers glowing green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter's shoulders relaxed, his breath coming easier. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Peter. I didn't even think…" he started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay." Peter said, standing unsteadily. Peter turned to look at him. "Is… Did I hurt your hand?" Peter still looked a little green, though he wondered if now it was due to worry rather than sickness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced at his hand. The bruise was gone. "Nope I'm fine." He showed Peter his hand, never more glad for the seidr. Peter sighed, his body sagging and his color returning to normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could clearly see the moment Peter's mind caught up with where they were. Peter's head tipped back in awe as he took in the jewel bright sky. "The atmosphere must be different." Peter said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Ned looked up too. "What are you talking about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The blue." Peter looked back at Ned. "It's different."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looks the same to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but you're color blind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Ned shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Color blind?" Loki asked as she waved them forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused to look around himself. They were not in an alley, like they had been last time. Instead they were in a small courtyard. Benches and fountains decorated the heavily planted space. He turned and followed Loki, Ned and Peter through the cloth roofed archway. The air seemed strange, almost constricting, and he felt the impulse to scratch his skin. The seidr in the air seemed reluctant to flow through him making each breath feel not quite enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of the streets looked familiar. His eyes scanned the area, trying without success to pinpoint something that he recognized. Ahead of him Ned had launched a full explanation about color blindness. Peter's wide eyes spun in every direction as he tried to take in everything all at once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The road they walked seemed to sparkle in the afternoon sun. Women, some accompanied by men or children, bustled about quietly in ornate dresses, their soft soled shoes making almost no sound as they moved. The wide road was lined on either side not, he noticed, by shops as the area he and Loki had visited before. Instead these seemed to be houses. They were packed fairly close together. He could stand in the alleys between them but only just and he wasn't all that broad-shouldered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each house while identical in construction, was as different as possible. One house the stone shimmered white with an emerald green door. The next had a rainbow of window coverings that billowed lazily in the cool air. A third had moss growing over most of the stone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They reached a fork in the road and Loki turned to the right without pausing. Slowly as they walked the houses began to spread slowly at first then more until full yards surrounded homes. He frowned. He could see the end of the street now, which seemed to butt up to a solid stone wall. There were no inns visible. Where was Loki leading them? Maybe they would go into the forest first? But the road they had been on was a steady increase and through the gaps between houses he could clearly see they were well above the forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so focused on looking around he almost missed Loki turn and walk up the path of the largest house at the end of the road. He turned to look at the house. A massive front garden almost covered the path Loki walked down. Plants wrapped around the back of the house and disappeared out of view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house itself was huge, one of the few two story houses in the area. The stones were bright white but something about it prevented the reflecting light from being blinding, as if the stones themselves drew in more light than it reflected. Wooden shutters, a soft golden color, were closed, giving the house an unwelcoming look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He followed Loki and the kids along the overgrown path. Flowers of every size, shape, and color bloomed in the busy garden. Loki stopped at the door. He waited for her to knock but instead she produced a large intricate metal key and slotted it into the door. A series of clicks issued from the door even though she did not actually turn the key. A moment later with a heavy thud the door cracked open. Loki pulled the heavy metal ring and the door swung open laboriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stepped into a large living area. The floors were a bright polished stone, the light sparkling grey contrasting nicely with the white stone walls. There were several large wooden benches pushed up against the walls, each lined with pillows and thick animal furs. Torches hung from the walls, ready to light the room when night fell. Loki moved from window to window, unbolting the heavy shutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Straight ahead through an arched opening in the stone he could make out a heavy wooden table and benches. "There are bedrooms upstairs." She said to the boys, who both still seemed too in shock to move out of the doorway. "Feel free to explore." That seemed to snap them both back to reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is so cool." Ned said, more to Peter than the room at large.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on!" Peter pulled Ned's arm and they were both off darting through a second archway on the left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki, having opened the shutters in the living room, was moving through the arch in front of him. He moved to follow. The table he'd seen from the front door was large enough to easily fit the four of them. It could probably seat 10 and still be fairly comfortable. A large stone fireplace complete with roasting spit took up part of the right wall. Several wooden counters lined the wall closest to the living room. Heavy iron cookware hung from the ceiling. Several barrels of water sat in a corner. A pipe slipped through the stone wall and pointed at the barrels. Rainwater collection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loki, what is this place?" He asked, as Loki opened another set of shutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is the home my mother owned in Vanaheim. It passed to me at her death."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't we come here last time?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki turned to look at him. "Again, when running for our lives I have much less time to prepare." She held up the key she had used to open the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You couldn't have like, seidred us in?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The seidr that protects this place is not so easily broken." Loki said easily. "I would have not had the strength last time. Truly I might not have the strength now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That seems impossible to me." He said, pulling her into as close a hug as their armor would allow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is not. Mother's seidr was much stronger than mine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She just got to practice more because people weren't at stupid about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki huffed into his shoulder. Smiling he pressed a kiss into Loki's impossibly soft hair. "Come. I will show you the rest." Loki said, slipping from his arms and gently taking his hand in hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately through the left arch was a bathroom with a wooden door. A toilet, wash bin, sink, and mirror were all that occupied that room. Another arched doorway lead to a sizable library. Quite to his surprise, rather than exploring further both Ned and Peter were excitedly scanning the shelves. Their fingers trailing over dusty spines as they read titles aloud to each other. Loki showed the tiniest glimmer of surprise before it was hidden away. A smile spread over her face. Peter noticed them first. "Loki! Are we allowed to read these?" He asked hopefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was less successful at hiding her surprise. "I...of course." She said and immediately Peter darted to a shelf and pulled off a book before settling in a pillow lined chair. Ned too grabbed one before sitting on the bench under the window. "Open the shutters. You will have better light." Ned followed instructions before returning to the book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched the softness play over Loki's features. It was a look he recognized from the dreams she'd shown him of her with her children. He couldn't help but smile too. After a moment she seemed to realize she was still staring at the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come. I will show you the bedrooms." He followed her out of the library. "It is normal," she asked in a voice that didn't quite catch the casually interested tone she was obviously trying to use, "for Midgardian boys to be interested in books?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He followed her up a set of heavy wooden stairs. "Reading is fairly unisex." He cringed as AllSpeak tried to translate. "Fairly common in both genders." He tried again. That went better. "Obviously some people like it more than others but that's a personal preference rather than a gender one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded. "That is good to hear." She said vaguely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I take it Asgard has a thing against men reading?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki seemed to think a minute, pausing at the top of the stairs. The second floor was wooden. The small landing had four wooden doors, all closed at the moment, which he guessed to be the mentioned bedrooms. "Not as such." Loki finally spoke, pulling his mind back to their conversation. "It is not expected, and is often viewed as odd or untrustworthy for a man to spend his life looking at books. But it was not outright hated as seidr was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Worst thing that happens here is you get called a nerd." He had braced for the crackling AllSpeak this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nerd?" Loki echoed when he didn't supply an alternative word. It was different, hearing her say it. Not with AllSpeak translating for him but to hear her actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>speak</span>
  </em>
  <span> English. Maybe he could see if she would do it more. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> she knew some English, just not enough to speak as dignified as she preferred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like a derogatory term for smart people." He added in answer to her question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned but nodded before turning to the doors. "We will sleep in here." She said simply, crossing to the door on the farthest left. When she touched the handle the door clicked softly. Seidr door lock he decided. After all, who in their right mind would just use a key? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the slide of silk as he entered a room that was clearly too big to actually exist on the second floor of the house. Loki froze in the doorway, eyes scanning the large room. A good quarter of the space was given over to books. Stacks of books from floor to high vaulted ceiling. Through the towering stacks he could make out a desk and chair, bookshelves and a fireplace all but completely inaccessible due to the literal mountain of leather and paper blocking them. "I'm not sure. I think the room might need more books. It just feels a little empty." He said with a smile but Loki didn't join in. She didn't move. She just stared at the rainbow of leather spines. "Lokes?" He touched her arm and she jumped. "What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...this." She finally stepped out of the doorway and moved cautiously to the stack. Her fingers brushed one of the spines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A strange silky sick feeling pressed through his chest. Suddenly a woman stood next to Loki. He shot forward, pressing himself between Loki and the unknown woman. She stood a good 3 inches taller than him. Her wavy golden hair was bound behind her head. She looked at him. Or rather she looked in his direction. Something about her eyes were full, unseeing. "It is safe Tony." Loki soothed, stepping past him. At once the women rotated to look at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loki." There was a strange warmth and sadness in her voice. "I knew it. I knew you would survive Ragnarok. I knew the fates must be wrong." The woman paused to smile, a beautiful genuine smile. Then like a roll of film skipping her face was solemn. The image slid out of focus then snapped back. "Loki, I am sorry. I am sorry I did not defend you. I am sorry I could not protect you from Odin. I know what comes today. I need you to know I do not fear it. I love you always, my Loki. Please do not grieve for what has to happen today. I have long known of it and I am ready. Please Loki, please move forward from this. Find happiness. You deserve to be happy. Please remember you are smart, so smart, and caring far beyond the care that was given to you. You will do great things, Loki. I know that you will. I am so very proud of you. I love you, my child." The image seemed to skip again. This time the woman held a book. "Loki, you found them. I could not let the library of Asgard burn. The fates are angered. This is not what they have woven. I could only hope the seidr in Asgard could hold this spell until it was destroyed. Keep them well my child. The knowledge of Asgard belongs to you now." And with another jog of sickly seidr she was gone. The final message from he could only guess was Loki's Mother fading into silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki's fingers remained on the spines of the books, her body still as stone. Cautiously he crossed in front of her. She seemed startled to see him, as if the image of her Mother had wiped her mind of any memory he was there. He opened his arms, broadcasting the hug before committing to it, but she curled willingly against his chest. Even in the dim light creeping through the half opened shutters he saw the tears glistening on her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shivered silently in his arms. "Let's go lay down." He whispered softly. When she nodded he added. "Think you can do anything about the armor?” She laughed, tight and shaky but the armor slipped away with such speed they thudded into each other. The sudden contact pulled another thin giggle from her which ended in a hiccuping sob. "Come on." He said gently, guiding her to the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't stop a soft feeling of pride as she curled so willingly against him. He could easily remember the last time they were in Vanaheim and how uncertain she'd been about contact. He pressed a kiss into her forehead and held her as the tears tore silently through her. The image had mentioned 'what comes today'. He had to guess it was referring to the day Loki's Mother had died and not today today. How could she have known? But then there was all that talk about the fates and how they had been wrong. It didn't make much sense to him but still he felt like asking wasn't a good plan either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He focused on threading his fingers through her long black waves and slowly she fell still. "I apologize." She whispered into his shirt. "It would appear Vanaheim has this effect on me." She let out a weak giggle. He couldn't help but smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's okay. I'm here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled. "This was my room, here in Vanaheim." She waved a finger and the shutters opened. The massive room somehow managed to feel cozy and inviting. Loki rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. He followed her gaze. A beautiful painting of the night sky sparkled overhead, turning the whole ceiling dark. Stars seemed to glimmer and flicker over the night sky. When a shooting star flashed across the black he determined it was definitely seidr.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Long trailing curtains of green billowed softly in the breeze now whispering through the windows. They seemed to serve no other purpose other than to soften the hard stone walls. He could imagine a younger Loki taking time to carefully pick the colors and materials to hang from the brass rings in the ceiling. Beneath the window a long wide bench piled high with furs and pillows provided space for reading. A door in the wall behind them led, he assumed, to a bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like it. It feels like you." He said. She smiled. "So what's the plan with the books of Asgard?" He asked carefully. "I can widen the library in the new house if you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked over at the books then dropped her head back to the bed. "They are of Asgard. I should send them to the palace in New Asgard." She said, a sadness in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your Mom said they are yours now. Not New Asgard's. And surely if she knew you'd make it she would know to send them to Earth if that's where she wanted them." He argued. "Besides, New Asgard was fine without them. I'm sure they will continue to be fine. No one else would appreciate them like you do." He finished with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked over at the massive stacks of books then back to him. He could see the debate flashing behind the green eyes. It was so strange now to see her without the glasses over her eyes. Finally she nodded. "I will keep them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled and stole a quick kiss before slipping from the bed. It took work to press behind the books to reach the desk and even more work to scrawl the note with the feather quill and ink pot on the desk. When he'd written in the floorplan changes he squeezed back out. One of the fucking massive Ravens sat in the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had limited dealings with either of the birds. While he wasn't afraid of them he wasn't overly keen on them either. He offered the paper to the bird. The black beady eye turned to look at him for a moment and he got the instinctive thought it was considering plucking his eye from his head. Then as quickly as the thought was there, it was gone as was the bird and the note. Fucking nevermore bullshit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned back to the bed. Loki was sitting now, a soft smile on her face. Her hand rested on her stomach, though it seemed to be more instinctive than anything she did on purpose. He walked over and slipped behind her, gently collecting the waves into his hands. He was eternally grateful he'd learned how to braid as his fingers nimbly wove the strands of hair. Loki seemed to melt under the gentle contact. Braiding one another's hair was a sign of love and care on both Asgard and Vanaheim and while he didn't get it he was more than happy to do it to make her happy.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am on <a href="https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr.</a> Feel free to drop in and say hi!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a heads up. I only loosely proofed this one so I apologize in advance for any spelling or punctuation issue.</p><p>Also, I will not be able to post for a few weeks. My FIL has been diagnosed with cancer so I will be away from my computer for a few weeks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>August 27</span>
</h1><h2>
  <span>Tony</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>By the time they left Loki's room the sun was setting. The rest of the house was growing dark as the last rays of light cast high contrast shafts over the floor and walls. Downstairs Peter and Ned were still in the library, talking spiritedly. Apparently one of them had the foresight to bring a flashlight which glowed brightly between them. "You boys ready for dinner?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both jumped to their feet. "Yeah!" "Totally!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Mr. Stark?" Peter called as he and Loki passed the door and stepped under the arch into the living room. "So how does time pass on Earth compared to here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One day on Vanaheim is three days on Earth. Roughly every 8 hours another day passes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My Senses are all messed up." Peter said. "It's making my head hurt."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can dull them if you want?" Loki offered but Peter shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. Can you make my head stop hurting though? That would be great." Loki nodded and with a touch of green seidr that sparkled in the fading light Peter smiled. "Come. We will visit the Inn and get dinner."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both boys seemed to bubble with excitement at the idea. They filed out, Fenris and the so far well behaved wyverns joining the group. "What is that?" Peter spun around, eyes wide. A moment later he felt a heavy pressure on the seidr in his veins and looked around too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look up." Loki prompted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last rays of sun glinted off the black scales of a massive dragon that glided less than 50 feet overhead. Both Gras and Earth dove for his and Loki's arms but if the dragon noticed it didn't react or even really look down as it tilted its leathery wings and sailed lazily towards the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoa!" Peter and Ned breathed almost in unison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So was that a dragon?!" Ned asked when the shadow finally faded from view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed." Loki smiled, gently guiding them forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Movement seemed to jog Peter back as well. "Are Gras and Earth gonna get that big?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. They are wyverns. They remain much smaller." Loki said calmly as they turned down the path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Earth stayed buried against Loki's chest. Gras struggled up onto his shoulder. The location, one that had worked fine when he first got her, was now much harder to balance as she continued to gain in both weight and size. Her tail wrapped across his back, her tail hooking into his armpit for balance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was quiet. Very few people were on the streets by their house. As they descended along the road however the sound of voices began to carry on the wind, growing louder. When Loki turned them down a new street it was easy to see why. At least a hundred people bustled through the long alcove. The road was lined with shops, which appeared mostly closed now. Instead people were congregating around a single massive inn at the end of the street. Outside people stood laughing and talking or otherwise sitting at outside benches drinking and eating. The sound of music threaded through the voices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed fairly quickly that much of the gathered crowd were women or women with family groups. A few lone men stood amongst the group but it was clear they were waiting for someone rather than there by choice. It was nothing like the small inn he and Loki had stayed at. This was clearly the higher end of the hierarchy Loki had spoken of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was also, he realized, very easy to see if someone was part of a group even if they had broken away. The armor really did clearly delineate groups. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter and Ned were wide eyed as they moved down the road and grew closer to the inn. The scattered shops that lined the street seemed to be old and well established businesses. Heavy wooden signs hung over each door but none, he noticed, had a picture of what they were selling. Instead each bore delicate hand painted words that AllSpeak struggled to translate as they swung in the wind. Instead his eyes slid from window display to window display, never quite having enough time to take in everything he wanted to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gras let out a sudden whistling chirup and launched painfully from his shoulder, gliding over to a table where a group of beautiful women sat talking. Loki's hand touched his arm as he turned to go after her. "She will be fine. She has seen a clutchmate. She will return soon." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The women were looking up at them now. One winked at him and he felt a line of ice run through his veins as some spell skittered across his skin. He turned to follow Loki. "What was that?" He hissed as they walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She was just checking you out." Loki said, though she seemed less dismissive than she'd intended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to ask as they stepped into the inn but lost his thought as they pressed into what felt like a bubble of seidr. At once the world was quiet. He could still hear the conversations around them but it was more like hushed voices in a library than the boisterous noise of moments before. He planned to ask Loki about that when a woman's voice came clearly through the quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loki! And with children no less! Come in! Let me look at you." A lean lithe woman stepped around the bar and began to approach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Children?!?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Was Loki having twins. Loki! The woman had said Loki's name. Wasn't she still in hiding? And she looked nothing like herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter and Ned shuffled sideways to move out of the way as the woman stopped in front of Loki. In spite of being thin and tall there was something about the women that screamed danger. Her hair was inky black and cut short, shorter than any other woman he'd seen. Her eyes were dark brown and sharp. Her nose, long and thin like she was. She reached a delicate hand up to rest on Loki's cheek. "How have you been dear?" She asked gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am well, Runa. And you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman snorted. "Besides the men trying to sneak in I am well child. Speaking of men, let me see what you have taken." She stepped past Loki and touched his cheek. "And who might you be?" She asked, her voice somehow seductive and threatening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name is Tony." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony? Interesting." And again he felt the flush of seidr roll over him, though it didn't feel nearly as much like a jump into a frozen lake as the other woman had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Loki. You have chosen well my dear." Runa crooned. The hand slipped away and with it he felt a strange emptiness. "So many boys you bring to my Inn tonight." She said pausing in front of Ned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ned, the shortest of all of them had to tip his chin back to look at her face as she touched his cheek. "N-nice to meet you ma'am." Ned said. He wondered if they could feel the seidr. He was pretty sure he remembered he could before Loki saved him but honestly it felt so long ago he wasn't sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He caught Loki's hand brush over Peter, on the pretense of guiding him out of the way of another patron, but he caught the flicker of green. Dulling Peter's Senses before Runa could touch his face too. Peter must have felt it too, he looked over at Loki in confusion but seemed to think better than to ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Runa moved to Peter next. At least he didn't seem in pain as the spell simmered over him. When Runa stepped back he was relieved the strange greeting was over. Instead Runa knelt gracefully in front of Loki. "Welcome, young one." Runa said gently, pressing a kiss over the armor on Loki's stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she was on her feet and moving back towards the bar as if nothing happened. And the patrons around her seemed as uninterested as if nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened. "What news since my last visit?" Loki asked, following the woman. After a moment's hesitation he did too, the boys following behind. The bar, in spite of having more than two dozen stools wrapped around it, was empty. People milled about, standing between the tables to have room to eat but the stools remained empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Runa however gestured for them to sit at four of the stools and he followed Loki's lead and sat next to Loki. Peter and Ned settled to his right. "Mr. Stark, what was that?" Peter whispered next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A spell. I'm not sure what it does but Loki can tell us when we get home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I kinda liked it." Ned smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dude. Kinda not the point?" Peter hissed but Ned just shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki and Runa continued to talk pleasantly about a variety of topics, none of which made any sense to him. More people came and collected food, stood and ate and bustled around them with their seidr muffled voices but still only they sat at the bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clink of plates and thud of goblets pulled his attention away from the crowd. His, Peter's and Ned's plates were mostly taken up by a large greenish brown steak. The rest of the plate was filled with a scoop of something that looked like bright red applesauce and what looked like orange slices only deep green. Peter and Ned looked equally horrified and curious. He picked up the silverware, an actual hunting knife and a two pronged fork, and cut a piece of the meat. It was surprisingly sweet, like it was marinated in honey. He took a bite of the red mush which wasn't at all sweet like he'd expected. Instead it had an almost fishy taste. The not orange slices were bitter and tangy. He wasn't sure he cared for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next to him he heard Peter and Ned both following his lead and whispering together about the flavors. Loki's plate was again different, piled high with what he could only guess was an array of fruit. Runa finally wandered off after Loki began to eat. "I apologize." Loki said. "I forget customs here are so different. Is Peter alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I think he--" he nearly jumped from his seat as Gras reappeared crawling up his leg and into his lap. "He's fine." He finished before glaring down at the wyvern. "So good of you to come back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She huffed. "Family." She rumbled up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed. "Okay but warn me next time." A rumbling acknowledge slipped through her. He stroked the smooth scales of her sides. They had been hardening lately, now almost metal in texture and always warm to the touch. Earth whose scales had also begun to harden felt cool and slick last time the nippy little fuck had let him pet him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked relieved. "It would have been considered an insult to stop her. I will remove the spell from Peter's mind once we have safely returned home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. "Is she a friend of yours?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not as such. She is one of the princesses of Vanaheim." He nearly choked on his water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" He hissed. "Running a pub?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki smiled easily. "Vanaheim does not believe in keeping it's royalty locked within the castle."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if she was attacked?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki giggled. "If she was attacked the town would come to her aide but I do not expect she would require the help. The only one I have ever seen rival her skill is Mother."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait. Wasn't your Mom Vanaheim royalty?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Runa is my Mother's sister." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at the lean woman. Now that Loki mentioned the relationship he could see similarities to the image they'd seen in Loki's room. Their eyes were similar. And the shape of their lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I'm so full." Peter announced from next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It must have been loud enough for Runa to hear as she laughed warmly and wandered over to stand in front of Peter and Ned. "Good to hear. A man needs his strength. Loki says you will visit outside the wall tomorrow?" Peter nodded. Runa smiled. "Will this be the first time?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. We're really excited." He could see Peter relaxing some.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I remember my first time past the wall. It is truly beautiful this time of year. Just steer clear of the hallow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do not fret Runa, I will guide them safely." Loki said from his left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. I seem to remember Frigga rushing to the hallow on more than one occasion."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was hardly on my account." Loki said, a strange look passing over her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Your brother was one for danger. Truly he was born with Aseir blood to need to kill so strongly." Runa shook her head. "Does he still live?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. He and the Asgardians have taken shelter since Ragnarok."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Runa nodded, her eyes distant for a moment. Then appearing to return to herself she smiled. "I hope you will come for breakfast before your adventure." Runa slipped away without waiting on a reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was that about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The witches of Vanaheim speak directly with the fates which gives them foresight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What like see the future?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. It is an imperfect art as the future flows like a river, ever changing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Should we be concerned she saw something when talking about the Asgardians."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. I think not. She would warn us if things were amiss."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But not if things are good?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Their deal with the fates binds them from speaking directly about what is to come. As such they will only warn if there is danger and even then they can not be specific. To do so would result in death. As such good things are much less of a concern."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be able to see the future but talking about it would bring death? He'd die. No question. If he had seen things coming like Rhodey getting hurt or Steve almost killing him. Yeah he wouldn't be able to stop himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Has everyone finished eating?" Loki asked, pulling his attention back to the plate in front of him. He had, without noticing, eaten everything, even the tart orange things. Both boys nodded and he stood slowly so Gras had time to clamber up his chest and perch on his shoulder once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki turned and began to walk from the inn without stopping at the till or paying anyone. He wasn't the only one who noticed as Peter whispered "Shouldn't we be paying first?" But no one stopped them or called them back so he could only assume Loki knew what she was doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his foot hit the ornate cobblestone street outside the sudden wave of noise slammed into his ears at the same time darkness washed over his eyes. After so long in the bright quiet seidr bubble the volume made his ears ring and the darkness pressed in on his eyes. He could see both Ned and Peter visibly react to the sudden change. Gras launched heavily from his shoulder, the sound of her wings swallowed up in the noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If anything the road seemed to have become busier. People now lined the road talking and laughing huddled up together under street lamps each topped with a flickering ball of fire.  Where earlier there had been space between groups and it had been easy to locate the families, now everyone mingled about calling to one another in the crowd. A group to the left of the inn had broken out instruments he'd never seen before and were loudly playing a song that made his heart pound unnaturally fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't sure if he'd ever felt more relieved than the moment they turned off the street and the noise faded completely. "Peter, come." Loki beckoned Peter over and with a flicker of green, recalled the spell. "I apologize for dulling your senses without your consent."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No that's okay. What was that spell she used?" Peter asked as they began the climb up the street to Loki's house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"On you? A spell of intent. If you harbored any ill will to her, the inn, or the royal family of Vanaheim, no matter how much you tried to hide it she would have known."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh. That's really cool." Peter said, sounding surprised. Ned nodded. Loki's eyes softened and she smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what can we do, now that it's getting dark?" Ned asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn't thought about that. Without electricity it would be hard to do much of anything at the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We have torches and faerie fire if it is needed but I will admit I planned to tell some stories."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter's eyes went wide. "Like you did the kids?" Loki nodded and Peter bounced on his feet. "That's so awesome!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki who had stiffened slightly when admitting her intent seemed to relax at Peter's open excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flickering lights glowed in windows as they passed but no one else was on the road. He wondered if they were the only ones in the town not crowding that ornate road or already huddled inside. He wasn't complaining. As he grew older crowds were less and less his thing. Pepper had once suggested it was part of his PTSD but he was certain it was just a result of growing out of his party years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is the hallow?" Peter asked as they walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is the closest ogre nest in the area."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ogres?!" Ned yelped. Peter shushed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are they mean?" Peter asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They are known to attack, yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that why Thor went after them?" Ned asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thor went after them because Thor felt the need to attack any different than himself as we grew. He fancied himself a warrior. Mother and I rescued him on more than one occasion."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ned and Peter beat them up the path and stood waiting by the front door. The house was almost pitch black. With a flicker Loki called a small ball of light into her palm. "Go and sit." She told the boys as she held the door for Fenris, Gras, Earth, and one of the Ravens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter and Ned darted into the room stumbling over one another in their haste to sit. Fenris grew until he was at least close to his full size. His heavy body took up a large chunk of the remaining space. Fenris laid down careful not to kick anyone or anything with his massive paws. Loki bolted the door behind them then grabbing a few pillows she tossed them on the floor by Fenris' side and sat, reclining back on the wall of fur and muscle. Gras and Earth joined her, burrowing down into the soft white fur. He hesitated a moment, unsure if he should join the boys on the benches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still even if the teens had been at all uncertain about his and Loki's relationship, they were going to be sleeping in the same bed tonight so it wasn't like it would be secret. He grabbed a few pillows for himself and joined Loki leaning back on Fenris. It was surprisingly comfortable, like leaning on a heated furry recliner. Loki shifted until she pressed against his side, her head on his chest. Carefully freeing her arm from between them she began to weave the seidr together. It was a strange sensation, feeling it grow and move so close to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then with a soft slip the seidr filled the room and Loki began to speak. The seidr shifted, the green light forming people standing in an immense forest. Loki began to speak, her voice seeming to weave together with them images. A story of the Asgardians finding something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes closed as he let her voice wash over him. Under the seidr both wrapping around the room and filling each of her words, he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> her smile. She was so happy like this, telling stories. Maybe he could work with that. Find something she could do to spread the stories. The easiest option was YouTube or some other video platform. Maybe she could read audiobooks? He made a note to at least mention it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening his eyes he looked past the seidr people, now engaged in fighting back some small tree like somethings, to where Peter and Ned sat. Both boys were staring wide eyed at the images.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the story ended the boys begged for another and when that one ended another after. He had no idea how late it was when Loki wrapped up the fourth story and insisted on going to bed. He stood and offered a hand to help her to her feet. Fenris stood carefully to let them pass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together the four of them climbed the stairs. Loki pointed out the bedrooms Peter and Ned could use. As the two kids explored he followed Loki and the wyverns into their bedroom. "Would you like to try lighting the fire?" Loki asked as she closed the door behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced over at the empty fireplace. "Definitely!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki smiled. "Go and stack some logs on the grate." She prompted. He knelt in front of the fire and collected logs from a metal bracket that was embedded in the stone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bruni? Right?" He asked as Loki came to stand next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is a different spell." Loki knelt with him on the stone. "Bruni will call fire which will remain in your palm or away from you but it will not burn."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It burned me." He protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is something I hope to research." She gestured to the books. "But I believe your knowledge that fire burns is actually modifying the spell."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at her. "So your bruni doesn't burn anyone?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled easily. "Never. Still even with the knowledge it has worked differently, bruni also draws seidr constantly and that is not something you want. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> since we will be sleeping soon. Instead you want kinda. Ignite. That will start the fire and allow it to then burn without further help." He nodded. "Remember to focus on only what you wish to ignite."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded again. Focusing on the bottom most log he thought kinda. With a soft flicker of silk and a hissing pop a tiny section of the log ignited. "Didn't do much." He grumbled, somewhere between embarrassed at the feeble attempt and frustrated it wasn't a spell he had any practice with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good." Loki soothed. "Again. Draw your seidr out a bit more." He huffed but focused. The second time he thought kinda the fire whooshed to life. "There." Loki praised. "Igniting takes more seidr and more focus than the other spells I have taught you. This is because," Loki took his offered hand and stood. "Because instead of simply altering your seidr, you are altering the state of an object. As I am sure you know, objects tend to prefer not to be altered. As such more effort is needed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah that makes sense." He said, pulling her into his arms. She rested against him. "Now," she said into his chest, "I am going to go to bed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tired?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exceptionally." She admitted, her voice quiet. He rested a hand on armor carefully guarding the slight swell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki stepped back and with a shimmer her clothes flickered away, reappearing with a clanging thud on the side table. She stepped forward. Without even having to think he knew what she wanted. His fingers returned to the bump. "Still scares the shit out of me." He admitted, trying unsuccessfully to ignore the pounding in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand. It is normal." She stepped close enough to pull him down into a kiss. His eyes closed as he reveled in the gentle contact. When she leaned back her soft fingers cradled his cheek. "If I am being completely honest, I will feel much better when we are in our new home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Me too." He agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What will be left to do when we return?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Packing mainly. I'll need some help picking fixtures and things like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fixtures?" Loki asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah like light fixtures and sinks and counter tops and stuff. She nodded but it wasn't sure exactly how much she actually understood. He turned and began to strip off his clothes. With a wave they disappeared too. "Leave me some pajama pants just in case one of the kids needs something." She nodded and a moment later he was clothed in impossibly soft pajama pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki crawled into bed, her eyes already heavy lidded. He leaned over and stole one more quick kiss before watching her drift off.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am on <a href="https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr.</a> Feel free to drop in and say hi!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you all for your kind words. We had a great time visiting my FIL and he starts chemo and radiation this Monday. </p><p>As an extra thank you since you all are awesome this chapter is about 3 times longer than normal. Enjoy!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>August 28</span>
</h1><h2>
  <span>Tony</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>He wasn't sure how long after she fell asleep he lay, unable to fully turn off his mind. At his best guess it was sometime after midnight. How long after was anyone's guess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd spent some time running his fingers over the bump. It was definitely bigger. If that was due to actual growth or to simple female anatomy he wasn't sure and he sure as fuck wasn't asking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned when he heard movement in the hall. One he kids getting a drink he decided. But as time continued to crawl with no returning footsteps he carefully pulled back the sheets. "Tony?" Loki asked, making him jump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay. One of the kids is up. I'm just going to go check on them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmmk. Hurry back." Loki mumbled, sleep already trying to swallow her words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will." He promised before turning and slipping from the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the two bedroom doors stood open. He crossed the landing and slipped down the stairs. The back door stood arjar. Fenris was nowhere to be seen. Frowning he stepped out of the back door. Peter sat in the small back garden on a bench. His hair was disheveled like he'd just woken up and he wore only his linen pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Stark!" He said in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey. You okay?" He asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fenris bounded across the space, now no larger than a German Shepherd. "Yeah. I just couldn't sleep. Sorry. Did I wake you up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah I couldn't sleep either." He dropped into the bench trying to ignore how the reactor cast an eerie blue light on the darkened yard. He took a deep breath. "Listen, Peter. I've been meaning to apologize for the fourth. I shouldn't have assumed--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! No. It's okay. Really. I…" Peter shifted uncomfortably but fell silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently that was the only invitation Peter needed. "I'm not even really </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Like, I mean I guess I probably always knew. But then for a while there was this girl at my school, Liz, that I really thought I liked. She was really pretty and nice and I thought like maybe I was wrong? You know? Like maybe I just hadn't met the </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> girl. But then her Dad turned out to be that Vulture guy and she moved away and I started thinking about her and I realized….I realized that any time I thought of her it was never more than just like idolizing you know? Like I never could even imagine </span>
  <em>
    <span>dating</span>
  </em>
  <span>  her. I think I was in love with the idea of being with her but I didn't really have feelings for her. Honestly I think Ned was into her and I was just following along." Peter sighed and shifted, pulling his knees up to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does your Aunt know?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I told her." Peter mumbled quietly. "She was really supportive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's good. And Ned clearly knows."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I told him first."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you two…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! No. Ned is straight. Plus we've been friends since like first grade, that would be like dating my brother."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled. "You know I'm here for you too, if you need anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter was quiet long enough he was sure the conversation was over. "When did you know?" Peter asked softly. "That you weren't just into girls I mean."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I knew pretty young. Howard sent me to a boarding school that was all boys right up till I went to MIT at 15. When I was at the school, I think I just figured it was because my only option was guys and that I'd grow out of it when I started getting options. But then I went to MIT and nothing really changed other than realizing I liked both." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded and was quiet for a few minutes. "I think I knew pretty young. I just didn't want to think about it. I don't want to be different." The last sentence was quiet enough he wasn't sure he was meant to hear it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Peter you are different. You can stop a car and never break a sweat. You can swing through the city with a web you designed the formula for, created yourself, and then calculate each swing so you don't eat concrete. You help people every day. Who cares if you prefer guys?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A lot of people! A lot of people would care!" Peter stood, seemed to think better of it, and dropped back down to the bench with a thump. "There are still people who tear into you about it and you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>Iron man!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know it feels impossible right now but you can't let it get to you Peter. In the end, no matter how much you want it to change, it is who you are. And there is nothing wrong with it. Fuck anyone who says anything otherwise. Your happiness is what's important, not if some people don't like it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded. "You're right. I know you're right but I can't even imagine what would happen if I started dating a guy right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are there any guys at your school you're interested in?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. I mean there are some gay guys… Some… Other gay guys but they are all so...I don't know. How self absorbed would it sound if I said they were all really immature?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed. "High school is hard. Try to hang in there. When you get to college, when you are legally an adult, it's so much easier. Highschool guys </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> immature. You are an exception. Maybe when you graduate you can find a guy a little older than you and it will be better. Or maybe some of the guys in your school will roll on through puberty and grow up some. Just be careful. There can be some groups who are really only in it for the group stuff. If that's what you're after great but if not just be aware." Peter nodded. "And just remember I'm here if you need anything or have questions or whatever."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. It's hard to talk to May about this stuff. I know she's being supportive and I shouldn't complain because that is so much more than some people have. One of the guys at my school is living with his boyfriend because his parents threw him out. And two girls already have an apartment cause both their families disowned them so I shouldn't complain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay Pete. I understand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded. "What do you think the forest will be like?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled at the clear end of the topic. "Honesty I'm not sure." He said, eyes drifting to the darkened trees. "I mean Loki wouldn't let us go out there if it was dangerous. I will be curious to see if they are similar to trees on Earth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right? Surely they won't be. The process of evolution just to get to the exact shape and general makeup as what's on Earth. I mean I guess it's possible but surely it isn't that perfect of a form right? Like the ones on Earth changed to prevent shorter legged herbivores from eating the leaves so I guess the same may have happened here? It just seems so impossible."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and tipped his head back, watching the seidr shimmer in the night sky. "Hey, Mr. Stark, can I ask you something?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked. Apparently they weren't actually done talking about Peter's sexually. "Sure. What's up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loki's pregnant, isn't she?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nearly choked on air. He hadn't really </span>
  <em>
    <span>intentionally</span>
  </em>
  <span> avoided telling Peter. If he was honest he really just didn't want to tell anyone until things were more. More what he didn't know but it just didn't feel right yet. "Yeah. She is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it yours? Were you trying for a baby?" Peter turned to face him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. "Yes to both." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Stark that's amazing!" Peter bounced up. "Are you excited?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Honestly? I'm still working through it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God, yeah. I can't even imagine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good! Don't imagine. You're way too young to even think about it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter laughed. "In guess so yeah. But I mean there are some girls at my school who are already pregnant." Peter ignored his grumbling about kids having kids. "But honestly I am not sure I'd ever want a kid. One girl dropped out when she had her baby and it was really cute but I can't imagine trying to juggle a kid with the Spiderman stuff. Even just juggling school and patrols."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peter, promise me if the patrols ever get in the way of life that you will skip them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but Mr--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peter, promise me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen. I know how you feel okay? I've been exactly where you are. Every day feels like the day you're going to wake up and save the world but it's not anything you think. It isn't. Please just trust me on this Peter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Peter asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes. He really hadn't been planning to talk to Peter about the ins and outs of life crippling PTSD. But Peter had been open about his sexuality and that had to be just as personal right? He took a deep breath. "It's hard. Hard to even live after everything." Perfect. Just wonderful. He couldn't even get the words out. What a fucking failure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Like PTSD?" Thank God Peter was a fucking genius.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly. All of us. None of us can live normal lives. I just don't want that for you Peter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I kinda guessed you did. With the suit in your shop and all but even Dr. Banner? And Mr. Rogers."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snorted before he could stop himself. "Rogers has it worse than any of us. Going from the war to frozen to the attack on New York in less than two weeks for him?" He pushed his hair back. "I don't want you to have to deal with the same thing Peter. So please just don't forget to live okay?" Peter nodded. "We should probably head in." He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter stood. "Thanks Mr. Stark. For everything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Before he could think too hard about how it might be weird he pulled Peter into a quick one armed hug. Peter at least didn't seem to think it was awkward that they were both shirtless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After your baby is born can I come visit?" Peter asked hopefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Once Loki has fully recovered, I'm sure she'd be fine with that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Awesome!" Peter took the stairs three at a time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Try to get some sleep Peter." He said as he opened the door to his bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Night!" Peter called over his shoulder before disappearing into his bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony?" Loki's half asleep voice issued from the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, sorry. I hope you weren't waiting up. Peter was downstairs. We had to talk about some things."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is he alright?" She asked, her voice a bit more clear now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Everything is okay." He promised. If Peter wasn't really out yet he might not really want Loki knowing. "He figured out that you're pregnant. He wants to come see the baby after it's born."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki smiled. "You told him he was welcome I hope?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good." He slipped under the covers and pulled her close to him. She curled against his chest, her cool fingers wrapping around his waist as she tucked under his chin. "Rest now Anthony. We have a busy day in front of us." He felt his eyes grow heavy moments before sleep swallowed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><h1>
  <span>August 29</span>
</h1><h2>
  <span>Loki</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>Sunlight streamed through the open window. She should be up and preparing for the day. Instead she lay pressed into Tony's chest. Peter and Ned still slept, or at least remained within their rooms where the silence spells blocked any noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony's soft even breathing filled the otherwise silent space. Gras and Earth had slipped out the window earlier, off to hunt in the gardens below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even without looking she was confident she could feel the seidr practically dripping from the massive collection of books. She was still shocked they were here. When she had entered the burning library of Asgard and found the shelves empty she had only assumed they had already burned up in the immense heat. She should have known better than to think her Mother would let them burn. But then she had never considered Mother would know of Ragnarok as more than just a prophecy that may never come to pass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was of half a mind to call off the forest exploration to dive deep into the dusty tomes and shimmering pages but it would disappoint her company and she thought better of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony shifted, his fingers tightening lightly on her skin in his sleep. He would wake soon. She recognized the signs well enough. The whish of wings alerted her to the wyverns return. "Tony." She whispered, careful not to jolt him awake. "Time to wake up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmmhm" Tony mumbled. The golden flecked brown just visible as his eyelids flickered. He burrowed closer, pulling the blankets up high on his shoulders. "Times’it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a silent spell the answer slipped through her mind as if she had known all along. "Between 8 and 9."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'D'you really use magic to know time it was?" Tony mumbled. Even in the slur of words she could feel his amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed. Since Jarvis is not here it is the next best option."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From their discarded clothes a disembodied voice spoke. "I am here, Ms. Laufeyson but I have no way to track the movement of time on other planets. A gross oversight if you ask me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's too early." Tony whined softly. His arm slipped around her waist and he pulled her until her cheek rested on his chest. She considered protesting. The kids only had a limited amount of time in Vanaheim and Midgardian days flew by as they remained here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still her fingers instead lazily explored Tony's chest. Even with her eyes closed she could easily map the scattered scars, the evidence of battle permanent etched into his skin. Her fingers traced across the muscular lines of his chest and stomach. There was a time it would have frustrated her. She had never seen Tony train but by the very nature of the work he did, he still had more muscle than she ever had, even if she were to spend all day and night training. Still at least at the moment she could not find it in herself to be upset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She tipped her chin back and caught his lips. She kept the kiss soft. While the risk one of the boys would walk in was rather low, it was not the time or place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come. We should wash up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony nodded and rolled up to stand. As she passed his hand caught her wrist and he pulled her into a hug. "Are you alright?" She asked, her arms threading around his waist as he held her. "Did you have nightmares?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony shook his head against her shoulder. "No. Just love you." He murmured against her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A strange comfort filled her chest and she could not have stopped the smile if she tried. "I love you too." She had never really enjoyed casual affection. The few times she had been held had always felt like a waste of time and momentum but in that moment she found she did not want to move. She tucked closer until they were pressed together as tightly as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony hummed tunelessly, the warm vibrations rumbling deep in his chest where her ear rested. Such stillness was uncommon for Tony too and she closed her eyes and focused on committing the rare moment to memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally slipped apart her fingers remained twined in his as they crossed to the bathroom. "Okay so do all of your bathrooms look like this?" Tony asked in amusement. She smiled easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was truly quite similar to the one she had created on Midgardian. Still the one she had created had been about function but this bath was all about beauty. All around the room massive plants grew, benefiting from the splashing water of the many waterfalls. The floors were beautiful carved stone that shimmered in the sunlight that streamed in through the glass roof. The walls were ornately carved with stories and artwork and the creatures of Vanaheim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahh this is the original. All others pale in comparison." She said easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If this is the original, what did you have on Asgard?" Tony asked, surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing so extravagant." She said. "Close your eyes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony did and with a string of complex spells she wove together the Asgardian washroom. "There." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony's eyes flickered open. The quiet felt deafening after the waterfalls. The smooth stone and gold of a world that no longer existed reflected in Tony's eyes. The single tub rested in the middle of the space. It bore no taps as Midgard's bathing tubs. A wash basin sat in a corner with a cloth draping from its metal side. All of Asgard seemed to spread from the windows, uncovered by glass. Tony curiously stepped forward into the space and she wove the spell to ensure the ground he trod was solid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony crossed to the window, his eyes searching the sprawling golden city such a long way below. "This is Asgard?" Tony asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was. It is no more." She said firmly. A reminder of her part to play in the destruction of her home. "Perhaps--" She stopped. She had not planned to give voice to the idea that slipped across her mind. Still Tony would press, she knew as much. "Perhaps at some point I could bring you through Asgard. Recreating it like this is not difficult. You could see my hom-- the place I grew."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony spun. "That would be amazing." She felt her chest warm with Tony's smile. "How did you bathe in this though? There's no taps. Did you just use seidr?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. "Nothing so elaborate." Altering the illusion a soft knock issued from the heavy wooden door behind her. "Enter." She called, turning herself easily over to the memory. A servant stepped in. Her hair cut short to her head. In her hands a jug of steaming water. Behind her another and another and another filled in. Each so different and yet so similar in appearance that it was easy to mix them together. And as she and Tony watched the bath was filled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last in the line was a woman he did recognize. Iona. Iona bowed to her. "Shall I assist you?" She asked softly. Her green eyes remained turned down to the floor. Her hair, unlike the others, was long and bound at the base of her skull in an intricate weave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not today Iona." She said and the girl bowed again before backing from the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did Asgard have slaves?" Tony asked, his voice soft with horror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not slaves, no. Servants. But each was paid wages and given food and a home and the freedom to leave their position if ever they choose." She caught Tony's hand and pulled him gently back to real ground instead of the seidr he walked on. With a silent dismissal the seidr flowed back into her and the rush of the waterfalls resumed as they were once again firmly on Vanaheim. "It was considered a great honor to be one of the servants of Asgard. Many children grew at their parent's hips as they served and would take the position when their parents were too old." Tony nodded. "If I am to be honest, I much prefer this." She gestured to the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" Tony sounded surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was never one who enjoyed being waited on, much to Thor's confusion. Thor had a great many servants. I only had Iona. I would not have had her either if it was not insisted upon by Mother."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? I figured it would just be something you'd be used to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iona was a very kind woman. She was soft spoken and attentive but I do not care for being tended or watched over like a child. Iona was only a few years older than I when she was appointed to me. It took many years as we grew together to teach her how to leave me be without us both getting in trouble, her for abandoning me and me for dismissing her. Still she was clever, more so than most in the courts so in a way I suppose we both benefited." She shrugged, realizing she had been rambling on. She was certain she had seen Iona on the ship and had been happy she was safe. The fact Iona had never tried to connect made her certain she now knew, as did all the others, of the Jotunn monster who hid in the courts of Asgard. Hopefully her past position had caused her no grief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling herself from her mind she focused on stripping the last of her clothes. "Loki? Can I ask something without you being offended?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned. The relaxation she had felt throughout the morning starting to drain away. "I suppose." She said, careful to keep her apprehension out of her tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Has the baby just grown a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> or does it just look that way in this form?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprise at the question pulled a surprised laugh from her lips. "Why would that offend me?" She asked. With a thought her form shifted. Decades of practice made the lengthening of bones and shifting of organs as familiar as breathing. He turned so Tony could take stock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just… Asking a woman anything that could have to do with weight can be a massive landmine." Tony's eyes dropped to survey the bump. "And it looks like a little of both." Again the seidr swallowed his form. "Which I guess makes sense with gender differences and stuff…" Tony tapered off lamely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you plan to join me or should I bathe alone?" She asked with a smile as she turned to the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I'm. Yeah." She heard Tony moving to strip. The warm water felt amazing on her lightly protesting joints. It had been long enough since she frequently changed forms that her body was unaccustom. Though the fact she had to be mindful of what changed probably did not help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments later she felt Tony's arms snake around her waist, pulling her close. Her eyes closed as she relaxed back against Tony's chest, the reactor biting gently into her back when he squeezed her. "So is there anything I should be worried about in the forest?" Tony asked softly into her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. The trolls and ogres stay well enough away from Vanaheim. It would be a full day's walk before we encountered any danger."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony nodded and stole a quick kiss before guiding her to the waterfall. "Let me wash your hair."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled, allowing herself to be guided. She was unsure what had caused the affection but she had no intention of declining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they slipped from the bedroom, her hair carefully braided both Peter and Ned were awake. They had both returned to the library. Gras and Earth perched from the torch brackets on the wall and seemed to be playing some version of King of the mountain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morning." She greeted them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morning!" The two boys chorused hoping up. Peter she noticed had a strange expression on his face but it faded quickly. Perhaps he was the one Tony spoke to last night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trip down to the inn for breakfast was thankfully a pleasant one. Runa greeted them without stopping to check the men, which she was grateful for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Peter and Ned had eaten their fill she was ready to slip from the confines of the seidr that wrapped around the inn. She had barely been an adult last time she had explored in Vanaheim's forests and even then it had been as a rescue for Thor rather than a trip for pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She guided the group out of the inn and straight down the road to one of the many guided gates leading into Vanaheim. The gates were open during the day but returning after sunset could be quite difficult. Then again she knew at least a half dozen secret ways back into the city so they could explore as much as they wished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could not help but smile as Peter and Ned whispered in awe at the massive stone gate. Chains drew the metal gate high and locked it into place. Guards stood next to the lock, ready to throw it as a moment's notice and bring the gate thundering back down. More guards milled about on the top of the gate, crossbows ready at their hips. As they passed the men nodded to them. While men were not regarded as the dominant gender of Vanaheim there was no more revered job to have than guard. It made sure the positions were always filled even though the training took well over a decade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt the shift as they stepped out of the protection of Vanaheim's seidr. She could see when Tony felt it too, the soft change in expression on his face. She paused to breath in the familiar smell of nature. Overhead Huginn, Gras, and Earth all soared. The wyverns were trying hard to engage the Raven in some game but Huginn was not interested. Fenris grew until he stood at full height. He shook out his white coat and his eyes searching the forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she had not brought along the glasses Tony had made, a sight that would have not been well received in Vanaheim, she had plenty of eyes with which to see the world. "Woah." She heard Peter and Ned breathe behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tipped her head up. The trees grew as tall as the eye could see. Their trunks, a thick heavy white, almost pulsed as massive roots pulled seidr as well as nutrients from the soil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is incredible." Peter said, starting to approach the first trees then stopping as if suddenly aware there may be danger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are safe." She said easily. "If Huginn croaks, return to me at once."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both boys took off towards the closest tree. "I don't understand. How could they look so much smaller inside?" Tony asked. "They looked barely taller than the gate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The seidr that wraps around Vanaheim distorts the view." She said, beginning to lead the way towards the boys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loki?" Peter called, now about ten feet from the base of the tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it Peter?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why is the dirt all black?" Peter looked alarmed as he glanced between her and the tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped carefully off the dirt path, climbing through the grass towards Peter and Ned who both stood as if afraid the darkened soil might poison them. Tony's arm gently stabilized her as she moved. Not that she needed it. She had at least two spells dedicated to being sure she never fell but still the contact was nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knelt next to the tree and gently dug in the soft loamy black dirt. Three handfuls of dirt later her hand sloshed into a shimmering pool and she leaned back. "This tree is ancient and its roots can run for days in every direction. As such, it pulls in far more than it needs. So, extra water and seidr are pulled up to the tree then pushed out to the surrounding dirt. This allows for other plants and animals that would benefit the tree to thrive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoa." Peter and Ned both breathed again in unison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What would happen if we drank it?" Ned asked excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It would do you no harm. Your bodies can handle seidr within them but it would not give you the control or ability to use the seidr in any meaningful way and it would wear off within a few hours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both boys moved carefully to the tree, touching it. "It feels like a heartbeat." Peter said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is the draw of seidr within it." Loki said easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you know you can hear the pulse of birch trees in spring?" Peter asked excitedly. "If you use a stethoscope you can hear it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned at the word stethoscope. No translation came so she logged it to speak with Tony about later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Movement nearby pulled her eyes. A group of wyverns were returning to their nests high in the branches in the tree. Rather than fly and risk getting spotted by a dragon they crawled up the trees. Gras and Earth snuffled curiously. Gras glided to the tree, flapped next to it a moment then landed with a heavy thump against the bark. Her claws scrabbled for purchase as she began to free fall and her wings snapped back out to catch her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Earth made a whistling sound like laughter before landing at the base of the tree. Setting his claws carefully he began to pull himself up the trunk. It was slow, much slower than the wild wyverns who now watched with curiosity from the massive nests high above. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a huff, Gras tried again, flapping her wings as she grabbed the trunk with her back legs then falling forward until her winged hands caught the trunk. She scuttled up the trunk, Earth on her tail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come, there is more to see." she said, turning back to the path." Tony and the boys followed and a moment later the wyverns released their hold on the tree and followed suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just past the first circle of trees ancient ruins stood. Half destroyed buildings leaned against each other, creaking and groaning in the cool breeze. Moss covered their once smooth stone faces causing the grey to blend into the surrounding forest. Nature reclaiming the land once taken. "Woah, what is this?" Ned asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beneath their feet the dust and dirt of an age gave way to smooth stone as they entered what would have been a small town square. "That is a very ancient story." She said calmly as they moved. "Before time began there were two races. The Aseir who lived in Asgard and valued strength and power. And the Vanir who lived on Vanaheim and valued sorcery and divination. For time beyond measure they lived apart from one another. But then the Aseir grew wary and jealous of the Vanir's seidr, the stories they told, the books they wrote. Hatred boiled for thousands of years until one day Bor, Odin's father, made a plan. They would conquer the Vanir as they had so many other realms and they would steal the seidr for themselves." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes scanned the ruins of the fountain that had once rested in the center of the open area. There had likely been a market here once, surrounded by homes. If she closed her eyes she could almost hear the sounds of voices and the echoes of laughter whispering through the ages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The war lasted lifetimes. While the Vanir held them at bay the Aseir were well accustomed to long battles and over time the Vanir were driven back to their innermost walls. A deal was bartered. A princess, their most powerful sorceress, would be traded to the Aesir. She was to marry prince Odin, teach him the ways of the seidr, and bear him a child. With their union the realms were bound."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When the smoke cleared all that was left from Vanaheim's once massive city were its inner walls. Only a handful of their number still lived. No attempts have yet been made to do more than repair the inner city and even it still largely remains in ruin all because the Aseir wanted something that was not theirs to take." She stopped herself. Icy anger spread through her chest and she pushed it away. It would do no good to rant about the many faults if the Aesir to Tony, Peter and Ned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence spread as the story ended. A shrill cry reverberated through the trees as an animal called in the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The princess, that was your Mom right?" Peter's voice broke the silence. "And Thor. He was the child."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled at Peter. "Yes. That is correct." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's really fucked up." Peter said, suddenly on his feet. "It wasn't theirs to take. I mean look at this! They just destroyed it? Did they ever even like ASK if they could learn?! Before they just ransacked everything?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. They did not." She said, trying not to smile at the complete outrage on Peter's face. She should not be pleased he was upset but to have someone take her side on the argument was a strange and foreign occurrence. If ever she had brought up the sheer injustice of the event within the courts of Asgard the overwhelming response was simply, 'they had something we wanted so we took it'. No amount of arguing or explaining had ever provided a different reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, did your Mom even love Odin?" Ned asked, still resting on the fountain's edge. "After watching all that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I believe she did in her own way. She never forgot the suffering of her people. She came back here as much as she could, providing all the aid she could. In turn the courts never let her forget where she originated. She was often spoken ill of for being of Vanaheim." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could vividly remember the whispers that often followed Mother as they had moved through the castle. Every decision she made was questioned in murmured voices that seemed to follow her like a quiet wind through the halls and corridors. Odin had known if it, had even commented jokingly about it, but never had the man tried to stop it continuing. It would not have been hard. One maybe two sentences and the constant needling would stop but Odin never stood up for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mother had insisted it mattered little but there had been times late at night she had heard her Mother cry, both for her ruined city and for the life robbed from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled herself from her thoughts with all the effort of rising from a very deep sleep. "Come. Let us continue." Peter pulled a grey box from his bag and clicked a button. Turning he clicked again then again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony's arm slipped around her waist. "Camera." He explained. She smiled at him, unsure what a camera was but willing to trust his apparent lack of concern. Her hip lightly bumping into his as they began to walk. She guided them out of the once town. Slowly the path changed from stone to dirt and the decaying buildings gave way to trees once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter and Ned pointed out trees and bushes and flowers, wanting any information they could acquire about each. She remembered most of the names without too much difficulty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Movement at the corner of her eye made her pause. "Loki?" Tony asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shh. Boys come here." The boys jumped to obey though Peter had to cover Ned's mouth as he tried to ask what was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spotted it again, the flicker of white. Closing her eyes and hoping she could still do it after decades of disuse, she made a stuffy trilling call. Immediately the movement stopped. She held her breath. Then the creature released an answering call and began to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly it navigated the undergrowth, it's shimmering coat causing it to blend into the sun shafts. With a thought Fenris turned and trotted ahead. "Stay back." She whispered before stepping forward, closer to the edge of the path and the animal, now nearly upon them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heavy antlers pushed through the underbrush and cloven hooves stepped onto the path. The elgr, a massive deer stretched out it's nose to snuffle at her outstretched palm. She spoke softly, weaving the spell together. The beast’s skin shivered as the spell washed over his skin. "It is safe, you can approach." She said to the boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" Peter and Ned asked almost in unison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is called elgr." She said, running a hand down the heavy neck and over his shoulder. "At one point the Vanaheim bred them for riding. During the war they were set free. The Vanir chose to battle without them rather than let them all die. There are many horses in the forest as well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elgr dropped his head, and she and Tony both had to sidestep the antlers. "Woah!" Tony hissed as he moved. "Seems like it wants to go back to the forest."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. He is requesting you rub his antlers." She said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Tony cautiously reached up and stroked one of the spiked antlers. The elgr bobbed its head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With your nails." She coached. Uncertainly Tony scratched at the bone. The eldr's head dropped and a long almost musical sigh slipped through its body. "He likes that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter moved next to her, trying to edge around her without startling the animal. She moved and he joined Tony at the horns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah! It's eyes are red. Why is it like that?" Ned asked from the other side of the elgr. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the barest fraction of a breath fear tore through her before logic reminded her he spoke of the beast before them, not the one within her. Taking a breath she replied, "They are simply born as such." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So do they eat grass or leaves?" Peter asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Neither." She gently lifted the content beast's head and slipped a thumb past it's lips. She drew up the lips to show razor sharp teeth lining the elgr's mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah!" Peter jumped back in surprise. "Are you saying it eats </span>
  <em>
    <span>meat?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Elgr will hunt using their antlers to stab at prey. They will eat carrion too, if fresh is not available."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's insane." Peter said, pulling out the camera again and clicking at the beast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A whistling laughter echoed through the trees to their left. Then another replied to their right. "What is that?!" Ned whispered in panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Refr. They will not harm us. They heard the elgr's call and hope for meat." As if waiting for an introduction the small black fox stepped from the trees.  Their coats almost inky black and slick hid them well in the thick undergrowth. White tipped noses snuffled hopefully as a second and third refr appeared. With a quick spell she held up a piece of meat. The refr yelped and laughed hopefully. She tossed a piece and the group jumped on it, laughing as they tore at the meat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I try that?" Ned asked, darting around the elgr. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do not try to hand it to them. They will make little distinction between finger and meat." She passed him a piece and he tossed it to the hungrily watching refr. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So they don't fear humans at all?" Tony asked, watching the needle sharp teeth tear at the meat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. The Vanir used to like to keep them close outside the wall. They release a very specific sound when they see trolls or orges. It would give the Vanir early warning for an attack."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She offered Peter a piece of meat. "Can I feed him?" Peter asked, still scratching the elgr's antlers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. "Here." She passed a few more scraps to Ned before moving next to Peter. Moving Peter until he was centered on the elgr she passed him a strip of meat. "Fingers flat, good. Do not curl then up or move them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter held still as the elgr, realizing it was no longer being scratched, lifted his massive head and sniffed the air curiously. Peter stilled. Slowly the elgr dropped it's muzzle lower, still sniffing, then opened it's mouth. A slim black tongue slipped from the beast's mouth, wrapped around the meat and pulled it back into the awaiting teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter had gone stock still, eyes wide with shock. She could not have stopped the laughter that rose in her chest even if she wished to. The refr joined in with their laughing cries and just for a moment it seemed they all laughed together. They bounced hopefully at Ned's feet, their small eyes searching for scraps. Peter turned to click the camera at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So if the deer eat meat, and the fox things eat meat and the wyverns and dragons eat meat, what on Vanaheim eats plants?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very little. The ground cover is not nutritious enough to support life. The only plants the animals can eat are the trees. As the trees grew anything that ate the trees grew with them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So there are massive tree eating </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span> out there somewhere on Vanaheim?!" Peter asked, eyes wide with surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed. "Yes, there are. Would you like to see?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both boys bounced with excitement. With a wave she sent the elgr back into the forest and released the spell on its mind. Another quick spell checked the time. They should be able to get to the grassy plains and back before night so long as they hurried.</span>
</p><p> </p><h1>
  <span>August 30</span>
</h1><h2>
  <span>Loki</span>
</h2><p> </p><p>
  <span>She guided them down the wide road to a smaller offshoot. This path wound through the trees tight enough they had to move single file. She took the lead, something Tony attempted to protest. After a short debate Tony took it second with Peter and Ned after him and Fenris, back to full size, taking up the back. It was a relatively easy trail as long as you kept an eye on your footing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter and Ned spoke in rapid voices but otherwise the wood was quiet save the occasion animal call. She wondered how the forest would look surrounding their new home. She had felt an increasing urge to get settled into the new safer space. The knowledge now had she had the collective works of all of Asgard to read through only served to increase her wish for things to be completed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the sun rose high she passed out food and water for everyone to eat as they walked. Tony grumbled about not stopping to eat but the boys were clearly excited to continue moving so he did not complain </span>
  <em>
    <span>much. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pointed out a broken down outpost, one of hundreds destroyed in the war. Moss covered the stone and a single tree grew from the crumbling building. "Why would the tree grow from inside the tower?" Ned asked as they moved on. "Wouldn't it be hard to put roots in the stone like that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When Vanir die their seidr returns to the ground and from it a tree grows."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a few steps for her to realize she was no longer being followed. She turned. Peter and Ned wore similar looks of shock and discomfort. Tony had stopped and turned to look at them. "So this forest… Is a graveyard?" Peter asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at the trees. "In a way I suppose. Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> trees in Vanaheim come from those who have passed but some do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's so creepy!" Ned whispered, his voice tight and high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned. How was it creepy? Was it not the lot of all things to die? "Why would giving life back to nature be creepy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well...I mean…there are a bunch of dead people everywhere?" Ned mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As is every planet. Surely you do not believe, just because you bury your dead in specific places, that every inch of your planet has not known death. Those that were buried here have long returned to dust as have those you walk over every day in Midgard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I…guess I just never thought of it." Ned admitted softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's just, on Earth you don't walk over graves." Peter chimed in. "It's considered rude."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Worry not. The dead do not care. Come we will be there soon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause where Ned and Peter looked at one another before following. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun hung heavy overhead when she spotted the edge of the forest an hour or so later. Peter and Ned seemed to have recovered from their shock and had resumed chatting and laughing. She held her breath, hoping they had not made the long trip for nothing when she felt it. A heavy rumbling followed a moment later by the faintest tremor. Peter froze on the spot. "What was that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was what?" Tony asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A footstep." She said as another tremor, closer this time, shook the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's...a </span>
  <em>
    <span>footstep?!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ned asked and she smiled and beckoned them on. As they grew closer the tremors grew stronger and with each, faint at first but growing louder, the heavy thud of a step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching out she pulled back the final branches and let the boys look first. All three stared in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plains of Vanaheim were huge, stretching farther than the eye could see. Rolling grass rippled in the wind. Walking slowly across the open space a herd of ormhalshestr. The closest one, whose heavy footsteps they had heard had stopped to eat. Its thick brown tree trunk like legs stretched high above them. Atop the four legs a heavy brown body supported a long neck and head that allowed it to not only eat the leaves from the trees but also see over top of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It began to move once more, each step now loud enough to echo, and each tremor strong enough that Ned grabbed a branch to support himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each of the five toes curled and spread with each step, the extended weight helping to stabilize the massive body. "That's insane!" Peter finally called, shouting to be heard over the footfalls. A crashing thud pulled their attention to the side. A younger ormhalshestr, less than a year old bounded over, hoping and jumping on oversized legs. A vibration filled her chest as the two beasts spoke to one another, too low to hear but not too low to feel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is that?" Tony asked, his voice too was raised. Tony, she noticed, stood a step back from the boys. Originally she had thought it was to let them look but turning to face him she could see his face was a little green. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They are talking." She called, slipping a hand onto Tony's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The yearling stopped, eyes searching until it spotted them just visible in the trees. It dropped it's heavy head nearly to the ground and snorted then bounced away, each hop shaking the ground. It stopped a few bounding steps away and turned. "It thinks we might play." She said. "Stay within the trees. Even a gentle bump from an ormhalshestr is not pleasant."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another rumble shook their chests. The larger of the two stepped back and slowly lowered her head. Peter and Ned screamed as the ormhalshestr's eyes, one almost as large as Ned was tall, and a second larger than her head, deep brown with a wavy diagonal pupils, came to rest in front of the opening into the plains. Tony grabbed both boys by the collar and hauled them backwards. At the same time Peter jumped towards the nearest tree and started to climb. "Everyone calm." She said loudly. "She will not harm us." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped forward. The massive eyelids blinked and then the head shifted, turning until a nostril blocked the way. She took a deep heavy breath. The exhale knocked Ned, who was halfway between on the path with Tony and up a tree with Peter to fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reached out, past the whiskers, thick as ropes, and touched the thick muzzle. "If you wish to feel, come quickly." She said, weaving seidr into the mind of the beast as she spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took several moments before the boys approached and touched the muzzle. They reached out shaking hands touching, first apprehensively then with more confidence when the ormhalshestr remained still. "It feels like leather but with fur." Ned whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Stark--" Peter started but Tony answered from his spot two trees away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No thank you!" She turned. Tony still looked like he might be sick at any moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could feel the ormhalshestr growing weary and gently she guided the boys back before recalling the seidr and stepping back. The heavy head lifted and with another silent rumbling call she stepped away from the trees, guiding her yearling with her into the plains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That. Was. Insane!" Ned crowed bouncing on his toes as Peter joined in, their voices loud as each tried to be heard over the other. Slipping past them she slipped both arms around Tony who curled immediately against her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" She asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Too big." Tony mumbled. She kissed his cheek and held him close as the boys rambling quieted and they both turned to watch the ormhalshestr roam the open space. It took awhile for Tony to calm, his skin slowly returning to its normal color and his heart slowing in his chest. Both boys sat with crossed legs watching the lumbering herd. Occasionally Peter clicked the camera at them. None were overly close now but their immense size ment it was quite easy to watch even from a distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony's fingers trailed over her skin, the soft contact making her feel lazy and comfortable. She let her eyes drift shut and her breathing level as Tony held her close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the sun began to set she could let the boys linger no more. "We need to return." She said softly. Both boys groaned but stood without further protest. "We will need to move quickly to make it safely back to the town before the gates close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if we don't make it?" Peter asked, fear tight in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know many ways back into the city. Do not worry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter looked nervous but nodded. They moved back along the trail, Peter and Ned talking rapidly as she and Tony lead the way. She had always found the trees to be most beautiful in the twilight hours, the heavy sun throwing deep wide shafts of light through the thick trunks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something in Fenris' eyes made her freeze. "Get down!" She hissed, dropping down to her knees, pulling Tony down with her at the same time Hugunn croaked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard both boys rush to obey. Gras and Earth both grabbed into a nearby tree, hiding in the thick bark. "What is it?!" Peter whispered in alarm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Trolls." She pointed in the direction Fenris had seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two massive figures loomed in the darkening trees, their thick orange skin blending in with the shafts of light. They stood about two times her height with thick corded muscles, long shaggy hair, and curved horn like upper teeth that curved down long enough that they had to keep their heads up to avoid the ends puncturing their chests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spoke in thick whistling voices as they moved nearly silently within the trees. "They hunt by sight. Stay down and we should be safe." She whispered. Tony and the boys nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trolls however didn't seem to be hunting. They stood together talking and gesturing stupidly. There was nothing for it, they were stuck until the beasts chose to move. "Can't you just use your seidr?" Tony asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. "They can smell seidr. It will lead them straight to us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can they smell you now?" Tony asked softly. "You're--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." She said simply. Peter and Ned need not find out about her second skin. "Remember, once something is changed it is simply changed." Tony nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes ticked by like hours with the trolls apparently having nowhere important to be. The last of the sun began to fade when movement on their other side caught her attention. An elgr grazed a few trees away. Their hiding spot was directly between the trolls and their new prey. "We have to move." She whispered. "Try to stay low."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait! I can do this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peter! No." Ned hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the same time Tony said, "No Peter. It's not safe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Neither is moving!" Peter was rummaging in his bag. He pulled out a thin band, one of the objects she had seen him work on with Tony. Peter slotted it over his wrist and whispered, "get ready."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trolls were moving towards them now, slowly, eyes fixed on the meal just past their hidden forms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get ready." Peter whispered again. As the troll's feet touched the path two rapid whishes came from the bracelet. The trolls roared in rage and pain. Thin white cords covered their eyes. Both reached thick heavy arms to scrabble at the makeshift blinds. The bracelet whished again and the trolls hands held fast to their faces. "Run!" Peter called. They tore off down the path, the trolls blind roars echoing after them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you said trolls didn't come this way." Tony said once they had reached safety several minutes later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Normally they do not. I will let Runa know when we have returned." By the time they reached the destroyed town, darkness had settled over the forest. The gates were surely closed. "Stay close." She said, guiding them off the path and beginning to circle the walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't we just magic back in?" Ned asked as they picked through undergrowth tall enough they had to keep a hand on each other so as not to get lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They close the portals in after dark for protection. You can leave Vanaheim at night but you may not return until daybreak. Here." She stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hole in the ground, mostly covered by the thick grasses and new growth, opened wide. She lit a small ball of seidr and sent it dropping into the hole. Far below a spiked pit was visible. A few unfortunate creatures lay in various stages of decay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She silently wove the intricate spell and sent it plummeting into the hole. "On my signal." She whispered and before Tony could voice whatever protest he'd started she jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The falling sensation churned her stomach. It was blessedly short. "Come!" She called up the fall. "One at a time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fenris lept after her, his eyes wide with fear. She half caught, half stabilized the massive beast and he scrambled out of the way, his feet scratching at the seidr.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Far above she heard squabbling. Tony was insisting the kids go first, Peter was saying he could handle it and Ned looked ready to black out from fear. "Quickly!" She called up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ned looked wide eyed between Peter and Tony then stepped forward. Arms and legs spinning wildly the only thing that stopped his scream was a quick flicker of seidr that robbed away the sound of his voice. She caught him, stabilizing him on his feet before returning his voice. "I--thanks." Ned panted, eyes still wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pete go!" Tony's sharp voice drew her head back. Both stood, spitting images of one another in the darkness. Arms crossed, faces set the two squared off. With a sigh she waved her hands and both fell forward. Seidr caught and slowed Peter's descent as she reached up and caught Tony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So good of you to join us before the wall guard noticed the arguing." She said firmly. Peter at least had the decency to look embarrassed. Tony just turned his square shoulders to frown between her and the boys. "Come." She said leading them towards a solid stone wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait! Don't we want the door?" Ned pointed to a wooden door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do not touch it!" She hissed quickly. "It is cursed to guard against unauthorized access. Here." She waved Ned back to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ned jumped away from the door as if it might reach out and grab him and darted back to the group with wide eyes. She stopped in front of the wall, eyes casting in the dark for the familiar mark. There, just at eye level, a tiny sigil. She had carved it as a child, an easy maker to remember. Careful to prevent any fingers from touching the surrounding stone she pressed her palm on the stone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stone hissed and drew back from her touch. Slowly the surrounding stones curled away. "We must move quickly." She said softly, stepping forward the instant there was room. With each step her legs brushed the stone as it peeled back creating a tunnel of solid stone. Just a few steps behind she could hear the rock beginning to close back into place. No one called out, so she could only assume they all made it. It was dark enough in the passage even if she looked back she would not see her companions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trip was claustrophobic and stuffy. The air felt tight and stale as if it was uninterested in filling her lungs. Fenris, now closer to the size of a mouse clipped her ankle as he jogged to keep up. Not much farther now. Just a little bit more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pale moonlight bloomed ahead of her. Slowly the darkness peeled away as the stones opened to let them out into the familiar high street. Her house immediately to their left, a welcome sight after the darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ned, Peter, and Tony filed quickly out as the stone closed behind them, swallowing the hole. They turned to watch at the opening closed and the wall was whole once more. "That was amazing! Did you make that?!" Peter asked, his voice hushed as if the world might wake to scold them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mother often needed a way outside after the gates had closed. It was her passage."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ned and Tony looked considerably less impressed with their trip. Both looked more than a little green. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She considered visiting Runa to warn of the trolls but it was late and the movement of the day wore heavy on her skin. She was ready for this stage of pregnancy to pass, for the ever present exhaustion to lift. Instead she turned to the house, ready to rest her tired body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys all followed without fuss or really even comment. Perhaps they too felt the weight of the day. When she turned straight up the stairs the group followed as if it was simply the plan all along. More than a touch of relief washed over her as Tony closed the door to their room and the seidr closed around them. Gras and Earth already lounged in the window. After all they had not needed to come through the stone tunnel. They had simply flown over the walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony's arms wrapped around her waist. She turned in his grasp, curling into his chest. She felt as if she could sleep standing in that moment. Tony's hands slipped up her back and began to gently free the braids he had set that morning. It felt like a week ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was absently aware of her breathing lengthening and her head growing heavy but it was not until Tony grabbed her tightly. "Let's get you to bed." He murmured, carefully loosening her clothes as he guided her down to the bed. She waved a spell and her clothes disappeared, landing in a disorganized pile in the floor. Tony helped cover her with the blankets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was distantly aware of Tony's fingers still gently freeing the last of the braids as she drifted to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am on <a href="https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr.</a> Feel free to drop in and say hi!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>August 31</span>
</h1><h2>
  <span>Tony</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>Cool fingers trailed lazily over his chest. He should wake up. He knew Loki was trying to get him to wake up but he was so comfortable. He'd spent way longer than he probably should have up with the kids last night after Loki had gone to sleep. Both boys were nervous to start back school, which was fair. Senior year was a big deal. Not that he'd ever attended his but he'd heard the people he'd gone to college with talk like it was a big deal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony. I know you are awake. I can hear your mind spinning." He grumbled, still unwilling to open his eyes and face the day. He didn't want to say goodbye to the kids. He'd enjoyed having them. Still, today was the day. Well. Today on Vanaheim. On Earth tomorrow was when May was slated to get them but tomorrow on Earth meant sometime roughly after noon on Vanaheim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned and rolled, pulling Loki's form to him. He was vaguely surprised to feel pecs rather than breasts, bony hips instead of smooth curves. The contrast was enough to pull his eyes open. "Hey." He mumbled, fully aware how much sleep slurred his words. He sounded drunk. God he missed drinking. He frowned at that thought. Did he? No he decided. Not really. Habitual thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki pulled him into a kiss, shutting off his spinning mind. His cock pulsed. Morning wood had him fucking rock hard. He was pretty sure he couldn't keep it up long enough to do much with it knowing the kids were next door. Loki's tongue licked lazily into his mouth and he sucked on it, feeling the other man's lips curl in a smile at the contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they broke apart they both panted softly. "How'd you sleep?" He asked before things could lead any farther than they already had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well enough. I apologize for falling asleep on you last night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay." His hand slipped between them to rest on the swell in Loki's stomach. "I think I understand why."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki smiled easily. "Yes. He makes me very tired. Soon I will move forward with the pregnancy and my need to rest will lessen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He. Loki was always saying he. Did that mean Loki knew it was a boy? Or was that simply how Asgard spoke of unborn children? Male until born otherwise. He opened his mouth to ask but Loki spoke first. "Come. We should get cleaned up and wake the boys." He nodded. There was plenty of time to ask later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The morning seemed to fly by. After bathing they dressed, Loki changed forms, and found the boys both already awake. The trip to the inn for breakfast was uneventful. Loki passed word of the trolls and a group of men gathered to lead a hunt and drive them off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After breakfast they visited the markets. Peter and Ned marveled endlessly at the trinkets and armor and knives and plants available for sale. Loki bought them both daggers from the same smith that had made his armor. The man recognized him and chatted happily as the kids shopped. No one seemed at all surprised that less than a few months ago he and Loki had come alone but now they came with almost adult children. Then again with time on Earth passing so differently who knew how fast time traveled in other places.</span>
</p><h1>
  <span>September 1</span>
</h1><h2>
  <span>Tony</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>Once they returned to the house another whirlwind of activity marked their preparation to leave. Loki decided to leave the books until the new house was completed. Gras and Earth were rounded up in the garden. Peter and Ned gathered their bags of clothes and packed the knives. Peter packed his camera and then moved down the road back to the abandoned alcove they had arrived in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki touched Ned's temple, recalling the AllSpeak. Turning to Peter she spent several minutes weaving something to stop his senses making the trip through Yggdrasil's branches miserable. "Ready?" She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Peter and Ned grumbled in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can return soon." She said gently, squeezing both boys shoulders. They nodded in resignation. Loki turned and opened the portal before taking Ned's hand. He grabbed both Ned and Peter's hands and together they stepped through the portal into darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The darkness tore at the seidr in his chest as they moved in the silence. Peter's hand remained firm but he didn't squeeze as he had before. Hopefully that meant Loki's magic worked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wave of comfort rolled over him as the darkness opened and they all stepped out into the lab. "Welcome back sirs." Jarvis said. He looked up to see Loki had changed forms mid travel. He must really not be feeling female at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What time is it J?" He asked quickly. He felt a familiar itching in his scalp as Loki gently touched his shoulder. His hair was returning to its normal length. Behind him the same was happening to the kids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"11 A.M. sir. Mrs. Parker will arrive in two hours. Also sir, Director Ross has attempted to reach you multiple times in regards to a masked man who has been seen killing people in multiple areas around New York." A screen lit up of what he would have guessed was a civilian in a white hoodie if not for the five or so bullet holes the man sported as he casually strolled towards a man. The second picture he had a red and black hoodie, still blocking his face, the grainy security footage showing him plowing through about twelve guys in a drug den. "Director Ross wishes to know if he is one of ours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ehh watch him J. See what you can find."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And keep Ross at bay. As far as he knows I'm still unreachable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very good sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Ned breathed, watching as the man took out each of the twelve guys in turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ned, how can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>watch</span>
  </em>
  <span> that?" Peter asked, his eyes turned away. "Those guys are </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Like actually dying!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but you heard Mr. Stark. They are bad guys."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Out you two. Go pack." He said and the two darted off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned back, eyes on the monitor. Something about the man sparked a memory at the back of his mind. Fuck. What was it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony? Are you alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This guy reminds me of something but I can't quite remember."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Should I help?" Loki asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned. He'd completely forgotten about the seidr memory thing. "Will it help if I can't actually remember what I'm trying to think of?" He asked vaguely, turning back to the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did I not find a memory you had forgotten before?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right. Uhh. Yeah real quick I guess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki stepped around him, Loki's fingers moving to rest on his temples. "Deep breaths." Loki prompted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled in a long slow breath and felt seidr rush through his mind. It was a strange almost rifling feeling, like someone in his skull flipped through file folders. Then as he took another breath voices filled his ears and the smell of food mingled with the mixed smells of dozens of fancy perfumes and colognes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes opened. He was crouching on the stairs at Stark manor. Below him some 30 guests milled about in cocktail dresses and suits all smiling and laughing. In the middle of the group Howard Stark spoke to the herd that had gathered around him. "...yes, well the hardest part of creating the serum was the healing. I spent </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> laboring over cells and blood and on and on. Then, one day out of the blue, Erskine walks into the lab with this real burly man in tow. And of course I am shocked. This fellow was as wide as a house and almost as thick and I say to him 'Erskine what </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you doing?!' And do you know what he says? He says to me this man, this brick of a man can heal </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bullets, broken bones, missing limbs! Of course I couldn't believe it. I thought he was off his rocker. Someone who could heal anything? And I told him so, told him he was mad! And this wall of a man he reached into his pocket and-- ladies you might wish to cover your ears. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a knife, great big one, and just right there in the middle of my shop he cuts off a finger. And just as I am about to tell them both off for the hours of decontaminating I'll have to do it grows back! I could have never believed my eyes if I hadn't…" Howard's eyes met his from across the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panic bloomed in his chest as he turned and bolted back up the stairs. A moment later Howard's footsteps closed in behind him and then he was falling. Darkness swam through his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked, and bright green eyes swam into focus. His heart was hammering in his chest and he was infinitely glad Loki had cut the memory. He was fairly sure Howard had beat the shit out of him that night. He would rather not remember. He reached up and touched Loki's cheek. "Thank you." Loki smiled then turned to look at the monitor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to glance at the screen. The man seemed fairly broad in the shoulders but no more than he was. Definitely not built like a house as Howard had described. Then again surly that man was long dead. Maybe he'd had a kid? It was hard to tell with the mask how old the attacker was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you find anything on this guy J?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It appears he only became active a few months ago. There are no murders fitting his description before that. I did find footage of two other murders outside what Director Ross appears to be aware of."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Play those?" He said, pushing a hand through his hair. The first one was grainy enough he wasn't shocked Ross missed it. The only light seemed to be from in the farthest back corner of the room. The suit still looked like a fucking hoodie with a mask sewn in. A green light blinked on the foreground. "J can you see what that green light is?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No sir. Even with modifying the image the original is two dark."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man was nothing if not efficient. The two barely visible in the darkness were dead almost before they could respond. "Show me the next one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could only assume Ross had this footage and wasn't sharing. The room was well lit and packed with people all squared up around a makeshift boxing ring. In the middle two women fought. The man shoved his way through the crowd. A sleazy looking guy pulled a gun, apparently taking notice of the intrusion. The masked man tossed a knife pinning the sleazy guy's hand to the wall and causing him to drop his gun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The masked man fired two shots into the air sending the crowd running. The masked guy knocked the sleazy man down, the knife cutting sleazy guy's hand almost in half. He watched as the masked man apparently said something. "Any audio on this?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the pull of the trigger the sleazy guy's head snapped back. He frowned as something in the corner caught his eye. "J is there still that camera over the ring?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Side by side, start the clip again." As he watched the two women continued to fight even as the masked man shot into the air. They still fought as their apparent boss' brains got splattered over the ring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The masked man jumped into the ring and still the women fought on almost as if unaware. And then he saw it. The flash of a green light. A thick metal like collar wrapped around one of the girl's necks. It took a moment but he caught the same device on the other girl as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Masked man bobbed and weaved but still managed to get clocked a few times as he pulled the two apart and pulled out a knife. For a moment he was sure that the girls were about to end up like their boss but the masked guy stabbed the collar and the girl went limp. He turned, catching the other girl's swing and doing the same to her collar, before turning and leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later both women stirred. Slowly they got to their feet, eyes wide. The metal fell away from their necks. In tears they hugged one another before carefully picking their way out of the ring and disappearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would they have continued to fight like that?" Loki's voice made him jump out of his skin. He had been so focused on the feed he had forgotten he wasn't alone. "It looks as if they were brainwashed." Loki's voice was tight and quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I was thinking the same thing. J, pull up that dark footage again?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched the blinking light and a few moments after the killing the light flickered red and dropped almost out of frame. Then a moment later, went off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell Ross to leave him alone but that he isn't one of ours, yet. See if you can get a message to this guy. If he's taking down mind controlled people we may be able to help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very good sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned and pulled Loki back to his chest. "Sorry. I didn't think it would take this long."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is okay. Do you really think you can help him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. He reminds me of Peter before I met him. J do you still have the footage?" He smiled at the footage of Peter on his sleeveless hoodie and thick glasses swinging around New York. "If this guy will sign the Accords I may be able to help him too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki's arms tightened around him. He tipped his head back, catching Loki's lips. Loki's tongue licked gently into his mouth and his heart skipped a beat, the blood plummeting to his dick. Before he could make a bad decision Jarvis spoke. "Mrs. Parker is coming up the drive sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks J. Tell the boys too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Already done sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good!" He adjusted himself before turning. He felt the ripple of seidr behind him and turned to see Loki shifting forms once more. Idunn smiled easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ned and Peter stood at the door waiting. As soon as they heard May's car open they burst through the door. May squealed happily pulling both of the teens into a hug. "Oh my God Peter you've gotten so big! And Ned! You both have grown so much!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aunt May! Aunt May you are never going to believe it! Mr. Stark gave me a card that will cover 10 years of tuition and dorms and books and everything!" Peter babbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me too!" Ned said excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May's eyes snapped to his. He knew exactly how she felt about anything she might consider </span>
  <em>
    <span>charity</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He held up both hands placatingly. "These two are the smartest kids I've met. I'm just investing in the future." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May glared at him but then turned to the boys a smile on her face. "That's amazing. Did you boys say thank you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" They chorused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The engine cut off and he looked up. Happy stepped out of the driver's seat. He smiled at his former head of security. "Hey... Happy." Peter said, eyes watching the man with uncertainty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey boss. Hey Peter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind him Idunn stepped out of the doorway. Immediately all eyes pinned to her. He realized far </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> too late that the tight dress she wore definitely showed off the tiny bump. He closed his eyes and turned to the assembled group. "May, Happy, this is Idunn."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I saw you on the news telling those asshole reporters off." May said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she cursed Peter groaned, "Aunt May." But if the woman heard it she didn't reply as she crossed the porch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm a hugger. Is that okay?" Idunn nodded and May pulled her into a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Happy stepped closer as the two women hugged. "Boss. Is she…" Happy made a vague gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not sure what that meant." He said, forcing himself to keep him smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is she… You know?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My girlfriend? Yeah Happy I thought you'd seen the news."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. I mean is she--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I am. Tony stop being mean." Idunn spoke firmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh you're no fun." He managed to complain before Happy effectively tackled him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's amazing! Congratulations!!" He heard Happy say, Happy's voice muffled by the suit that his face now pressed into. He felt tears prick the corner of his eyes and he tried without success to pull in a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Happy finally freed him and moved to hug Idunn, much more gently, he spoke. "Please don't tell anyone. We will do an official release at some point but for now we just want to keep it on the down low. And Happy that includes Pep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? You haven't told Pepper? Tony you have--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please and thank you Happy. I mean it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes boss."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony, thank you again for keeping the boys this summer. I hope Peter wasn't any trouble?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not at all. He was great. Once we get moved into the new place we will have to have you all come for dinner."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They nodded. Peter and Ned both hugged him and to his surprise Idunn before their things were loaded and they all piled in and drove off, back down the drive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they slipped in, Idunn shifted away, Loki returning. "That seemed to go well." Loki said calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. The compound felt almost violently quiet. "J, did the building get done?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir. You can begin moving in tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a smile he turned to Loki. "Shall we pack?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am on <a href="https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr.</a> Feel free to drop in and say hi!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>September 8</span>
</h1><h2>
  <span>Tony</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>A full week of packing later he vividly remembered why he had left packing to Happy last moving day. They had barely managed to get the essentials packed since they started. He kept getting side tracked or overwhelmed or distracted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve had not been overly helpful during the process. Any items </span>
  <em>
    <span>that were his that he had put in the common area when he made the fucking compound and then lived alone in it for months</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Steve had argued should remain at the compound for him and Bucky and eventually Vision and Wanda. Yesterday he'd given up that argument. He wasn't exactly attached to any of it. They could just buy new. It really was just the principle of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat in the bedroom leaning against the bed, surrounded in a sea of boxes of his and Loki's combined clothes, as well as anything from the bathroom that he wouldn't need in the next few days. Yesterday they had gone to Loki's cabin and with the help of Hannah, Erica, and Selby, had gotten all of Loki's books and potion stuff packed up. It sat in the Quinn on the runway, along with some of the boxes from the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd decided early on that the shop would move last. The sheer amount of stuff in there was beyond overwhelming. The iron legion, the intellicrops, the equipment. He didn't even know where to start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki lounged on the bed behind him. Loki had turned a corner in the pregnancy in the last few days and rather than being tired constantly, now could no longer sleep more than a few hours at a time. He wasn't sure which had been worse. No that was a lie. The exhaustion had effected Loki worse but waking to at all hours to find the bed empty was severely fucking with his sleep. He silently missed the Loki that curled up in bed at 10 and stayed out till noon the next day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki's fingers buried gently in his hair, to massage at his scalp. His eyes drifted shut. He could sleep like this easily. Just slip off for a nap. Almost…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir." He jumped. Jarvis' voice, even though he'd spoken quietly, felt loud in the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes Jarvis?" Loki answered. He hummed content to let the conversation drift around him without needing to take part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have just received word that Vision and Wanda are returning. They will arrive shortly. I am attempting to locate their plane to get a more definitive arrival time but I fear it may be quite soon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki went rigid behind him, the hand in his hair retracting as Loki curled in defensively. "Keep us posted J." He said, pulling his tired body up. "Come on Loki. Let's get the jet loaded and we can leave."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki's face was pale with fear. It felt strange to see, even if it was only a moment. Loki was always so calm and collected. His glasses glinted in the light making it hard to see the vivid green eyes just behind the lenses. Loki nodded numbly and stood, hands already moving in a complicated spell. With sharp tense movements several of the boxes lifted into the air, held by invisible hands as Loki directed them from the room. He grabbed a few boxes and followed the precession. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trouble they had run into previously when moving boxes with magic was they basically needed to travel single file down the halls or through doors making it difficult to really move a lot at once. Still Loki was managing far more than the two of them could carry so it at least helped some. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gras landed on one of the floating boxes, quite happy to be chauffeured through the living room. Earth flew along next to her occasionally attempting to dive bomb her from her perch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve and Bucky were in the common room. Steve was cooking something while Bucky stood by. "You guys finally get another load packed?" Bucky called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah we are trying to get gone. Vis and Wanda are coming home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would that make you leave?" Steve asked, turning and wiping a hand on the dish towel draped over his shoulder, his brow knit. Whatever he was cooking smelled amazing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"None of your business." He called simply as he turned out the door. The Quinn's hanger door was open. Boxes ladened the back of the bird. One by one the boxes Loki had enchanted stacked themselves neatly into the back. He dropped the two he carried into the row. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir?" Jarvis' voice came through the jets speakers. "A plane has just entered our airspace."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck! Okay, Loki. Stay in the plane. J, deploy Iron legion, get them--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony. Stop. I do not plan to hide. I will go collect the rest of the boxes. Go and see your friends. I can manage this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They aren't my friends." He complained. Hardly. Wanda whose magic still gave him nightmares and Vision who had been made of bits of tech. Not friends. Barely even acquaintances. He turned to tell Loki this but Loki had gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overhead he heard the sound of jet engines coming in to land. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and stepped off the edge of the loading ramp plastering an award winning smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanda stepped out first. "Tony!" She said thickly, as if the word was still foreign on her tongue. She hugged him. He returned the contact. Remember you like hugs, he chastised himself silently. The seidr in his chest recoiled painfully, as if being near her repulsed it backwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vision appeared at the top of the ramp. At least, he was fairly sure it was Vision. The reddish purple skin was gone. Instead a totally normal looking human stood in his place. Well, almost normal. The Mind Stone shimmered golden in his forehead "Tony!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Wanda. Vis. How are you two? How was the trip."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wonderful! We went to the cit--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony. Are you leaving?" Vision cut softly across Wanda, eyes inside the open loading bay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I….yeah. Yeah." He rubbed his face. How was he supposed to condense everything to a few sentences. And what if they attacked Loki? Or worse alerted Ross. Loki could probably take them but dealing with the council was a whole different issue. "There is something you should know. A few things really. Steve and Bucky are back. They are inside cooking. Asgard is in the forest but that's a long story and--" as if on fucking cue the door opened and another line of boxes began to wander across the lawn, visibly appearing to be carried by the iron legion. As one passed however he felt the shimmer of magic. "Loki is back and he is not evil and he and I are together but we are moving out so the place is all yours." He finished in a rush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vision opened his mouth to speak but stopped, cringing slightly, and reached up to touch the stone. "Vis?" Wanda asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The stone remembers him. Tony speaks truth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah why would I lie?" He asked, mildly, no, very offended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki stepped from inside stopping any response. His glasses were gone as was the loose fitting shirt and pants he'd worn. Instead Loki wore armor, though nothing as heavy as on Vanaheim or even during the attack in New York, it still was a dramatic change from what he was used to seeing the man in. The alternating black and green leather strapped across his chest and stomach before around his legs. Thick black boots rose to his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki and the false iron legion passed into the plane. He could feel the waves of anxiety pouring off Loki as they passed. Each of the legion stacked its box then stood still in the open space. If he hadn't felt the seidr as they passed he would have fully believed they were actually there. Vision took a step back as Loki walked by, hand still pressing on the stone. "Does it hurt?" Wanda asked, her hands gently resting on Vision’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It calls to him, wishes to rule him again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like it's for the best we are leaving. Loki, don't bother coming to say hi, the stone is hurting Vision."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My apologies." Loki said, his voice clear and calm. "I feared this might be an issue and wished to be gone before your return." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That’s alright. Please stay safe." Vision said to Loki who nodded and moved into the cockpit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was good to see you both. I'll be back in a few days to start packing up the shop. We can catch up more about your trip then. I'd love to hear--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A resonating metallic thud drew all eyes into the ship. Gras and Earth both managed to look sheepish as they flew away from the source of the noise. On the ground, Steve's shield reverberated a long tone as it rotated slowly on the floor where it had fallen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For fucks sake! It was good to see you both." He said, grabbing the shield and running it back inside. Bucky took it, looking highly confused but he jogged back out before he could ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki now held both of the wyverns who snarled at each other and writhed in Loki's hands. Between the two seats Fenris rested, his white coat gleaming in the early afternoon sun. "J, let's get a royal escort." He said once he had slapped the cargo door button and the ramp began to close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very good sir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dropped into the pilot seat and took off before anything else could happen. Behind him he felt a swish of silk and the iron legion was gone. "That was really impressive." He said, eyes on the controls as he guided them straight up. Around them a hum of repulsors signaled the arrival of their escort. One by one every suit in the shop capable of flight surrounded them with the actual legion taking up the rear. He turned the Quinn and took off, heading for their new home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A strangled breath wrenched his attention away from the open blue sky. Loki had curled in on himself. The armor was gone and beneath it Loki's skin looked pale and green. "Loki! Shit! J take over. Loki." He pulled the larger man to him. Loki's hands trembled slightly as they clung to his shirt. "It's okay. You're safe. I promise. We won't have to go back there again. It's okay. You're okay." Loki burrowed into his chest, his arms tight around the growing bump. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran a hand through Loki's silky black hair speaking softly as Loki shook against his chest. If he hadn't been so lazy they would have left by now. Even as he thought it he knew it wasn't true. They had been planning to leave in a few days even if all the packing was done. Slowly Loki's breath evened out but Loki's hands remained vice like on the front of his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki remained half on his knees half on his lap for the rest of the brief flight. As they began to pass over the start of the trees Loki, with some convincing, pulled back from his shirt enough to look at the massive trees that filled the forest. "Nothing like Vanaheim but hopefully you'll still like it." He whispered into Loki's ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki tipped his head back. He smiled at the invitation and caught Loki's soft lips in a kiss. As they broke apart he spotted it in the horizon. "There it is." He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki turned, his eyes scanning the two story house. It was almost invisible from above. The trees all grew above it and, with carefully detailed instructions from him, had been left untouched. The roof was cloaked, a variety of cameras and technology making sure that no matter what angle you looked from the roof simply looked like the ground. Not that it mattered, the forest was now a no fly zone but it made him feel better to know satellites wouldn't see the new construction and potentially cause curiosity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the back of the house a pool blended into the grass, it's edges surrounded on all sides by natural rock building up to a small waterfall at the farthest end. The house was by far one of the smallest he'd ever built, only about 4,000 square feet. Of course that was excluding his lab and Loki's added on library as well as a small office space for Pepper and a 6 car garage. Still it was a far cry from the 18,000 square feet the Malibu house had contained and even farther from the multiple levels of Stark then Avengers tower he'd taken up, each floor representing 28,000 square feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The idea of scaling back was terrifying. But then if he was honest with himself how much did he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>live</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the rest of the house? How much had he even walked around the 60,000 square foot compound in the years he'd been there. To the bedroom, to the shop, back to the common area to eat but the rest? Useless space left over from the idea that maybe they could all live in the same place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lowered the Quinn carefully onto the oversized driveway, intentionally made to support vertical landing and take offs. It also let him walk Loki through the front door which he definitely wanted to do. While the engines slowed to a stop he pulled Loki's chin back up to catch the soft lips. "We are going to need to do some shopping." He said softly. "Seeing as how we have no furniture." Loki chuckled softly. It was something they planned to do tomorrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The back of the jet opened and one by one the suits, controlled by Jarvis sorted and unloaded the boxes. The wyverns soared after them, Fenris following close behind. It took less than a minute for the back of the jet to empty. "Shall we?" He asked softly. Loki nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stood and he guided Loki off the back of the jet. Off the driveway a path broke away to the front door. The path, almost buried in the lush plants that lined either side, was made of sandstone pressed into the Earth. Already grass was beginning to grow through the stones. The walkway led to a massive arch overhang which protected the door and anyone waiting outside from the elements. The door was massive, 10 feet tall with an arched top. "This was the front door of Stark manor when I was a kid." He told her. "The scanner was added later" he added with a wink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door was already open. Jarvis was not fully wired up yet but he still had security control. He stepped inside. To the left a small nook provided coat and shoe storage. To the right a corner led into the massive open living area, that looked even larger devoid of furniture. The whole back wall of the house was made up of windows. It was impossible to tell by looking but the windows were all bullet and blast proof, something he truly hoped never came up. Past the glass seating area was covered by the oversized overhangs on the roof. A firepit was just visible by the left corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the floors of the living area were bamboo, and polished until they gleamed in the afternoon light. A fireplace, currently empty, sat in the middle of the right wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To the left the floor transitioned to stone, the only division that marked that space for dining. Past the soon to be dining area a large kitchen took up the farthest left wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They paused there, just inside the living room. To the left and right stairs led up to the open second floor which looked down on the living room. To the right against the wall opposite the windows a single door opened into a large bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the right wall, past the living area and fireplace, a wood wall blocked the shop, office, and library from view, though the line of glass where the living wall met the ceiling hinted at more beyond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned and guided Loki into the kitchen and through a door that was almost invisible in the wall. The room past had the strange hollow like echo that always seemed to accompany indoor pools. "You can go under the wall and you're outside." Loki looked surprised at the idea which made him smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gym is on the other side." He added, pointing to the far wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in the living room he guided Loki up the stairs. A second sitting area rested against the rails looking down into the living room. A wall of doors took up the opposite side. 6 bedrooms in total. One each for Hannah, Erica, Selby and Pepper, plus the master and the baby's room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This will be ours." He said, guiding her to the room on the far left. The master bedroom was huge with a fireplace against the left wall and sitting area much like their bedroom at the compound. Against the right wall large glass double doors opened into a balcony at the back of the house, tucked safely from the elements by the large overhang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two doors lead to massive twin closests which should now contain the boxes of clothes that the suits had unpacked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the door leading into the bathroom. He smiled as Loki's eyes widened. All the walls on the far and right sides were half wood half glass filling the space with natural light. The right half of the bathroom was given over to a large pool, much like the one Loki was constantly magicing their bathrooms to look like. A waterfall flowed into the pool which was surrounded by rocks and plants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was pretty sure when he'd informed the builders what he wanted this that their eyes had almost bulged clear out of their sockets. It also meant that downstairs below the bathroom was empty space to allow for supports but he'd insisted that was fine and in the end it had been made. The rest of the bathroom was more normal. A massive soaker tub took up part of the far wall as well as a huge rain shower, big enough for him and Loki and both the wyvern when they got full sized. Another door lead to the toilet and a his and they sink took up the closest wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you think?" He asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's perfect." Loki turned and pulled him into a hug, capturing his lips in a fiery kiss. He let himself melt into the contact, relief washing over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's still more." He said breathlessly when Loki released him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lead on." The man said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The baby's bedroom was equally huge, though no fireplace. Yet. The chimney was already built into the wall. When the kid was a little older they could put it in easily enough. The bathroom was a more reasonable size with smaller counters and tub though he was sure as the child grew so would the fixtures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next bedroom was Pepper's. It had a fireplace and a small sitting area which he knew she liked to use at the end of the day to wind down. She had a massive tub that could reasonably fit her and all her closest friends. Not that he ever expected her to stay there but it would be nice for her to have the option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannah, Erica and Selby's rooms all looked similar. He hadn't spent enough time with them to customize much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready to go see the fun stuff?" He asked. Loki smiled and followed him back down the stairs. He guided him to the right and pressed an invisible panel on the wall. The wood and glass wall retracted, disappeared into the wall and opened up the airplane hanger sized space beyond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped into the glass floor of the shop, footsteps echoing softly in the massive space. Below the iron legion stood ready in neat rows. It was going to take a lot of time under there to get the automated repair restored. Maybe with Jarvis' help the legion could do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The left wall continued with the bullet proof glass and light from outside streamed in. It was impossible to tell from this side but from the outside the glass was one way, just in case someone came looking. Two offices sat against the wall. The front of both offices were glass but the sides had wooden walls adding some privacy. One was also sound proof just in case Pepper did come to visit and didn't want to hear whenever he was blasting in the shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Along the back wall a line of suits stood proudly on display starting with the recreated Mach 1 and ending with a mock-up of the current suit. One of the displays sat partly empty. The suit destroyed in his fight with Rogers and Bucky slumped heavily against the display walls, only about half of the suit had made the flight but clearly the others had caught and carried the pieces as they sat in a pile in front of the display. It still made his heart hammer to look at it but he was determined to at least get the thing standing. It saved his life. It deserved a place of respect even if he could never handle wearing the thing again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to the right half of the space which had clearly drawn Loki's attention. Where the shop was all glass metal the right half was different. The glass floor transitioned into heavy stone as did the walls, the glass cut perfectly to fit razor fine against the stone. Straight across from the glass walls at the back of the shop the smooth stone wall opened, a massive window opening into the trees at the front of the house. Bullet proof one way glass covered the stone window too but had been attached at the front of the house rather than inside to give the illusion it was open, as the window in Asgard had been. It had taken a lot of work to recreate the tiny snippet Loki had given him of Asgard but he hoped he'd done it justice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soft emerald green cloth hung from the stone ceiling giving the option to block the upturned window from the sun. A stone window sill, big enough to fit two sitting side by side, was lined with furs and pillows. Heavy wooden bookcases lined the space waiting for the literal mountain of books Loki had coming from Vanaheim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heavy metal brackets on the walls supported false torches, wired into the electricity with flame bulbs. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, it's bulbs also flickering as if affected by an unfelt breeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony." Loki breathed softly. "This…how did you do this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is amazing how easy it is to change things when you are willing to pay enough. Do you like it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Like it?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tony, it is perfect." Loki said, reaching out to run a hand over the stone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It had been a risk, trying to recreate an unseen part of Asgard. After all, Loki had only shown him a bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki slipped back from his arms and moved quietly through the library. "Perhaps I can summon the books from Vanaheim today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's get furniture and essentials ordered first."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Books </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> essential." Loki protested. He opened his reply but caught Loki wink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brat." He grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crossing to the glass wall next to Mach 1 he pressed a button. With a low whir the glass wall began to fold away on invisible seams, slowly moving to collect neatly against the office. A warm sweet breeze filled the shop, rustling his hair. The only furniture anywhere in the house rested there in the form of a line of outdoor loungers in a neat row under the shadow of the roof. He slipped into his office and grabbed a Stark pad that the suits had set neatly on his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped out and pulled two loungers close together. Loki got the hint and slipped from the library, following him and stretching on the second lounger. Curling up on his own he pulled up the Stark pad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As birds sang in the surrounding forest, he and Loki shopped for furniture, plates, dishes, silverware, beds, towels, and the millions of other things that would be needed to make the massive space into a home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was quick to spot the fact Loki favored darker furniture and seemed to dislike anything white or cream by default. As Loki vetoed yet another light colored piece of furniture he lowered the tab. "You really don't like light colored furniture do you?" He asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you?" Loki sounded genuinely surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I…" he paused. He wasn't sure he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. Pepper had. But even before that, as far back as he could remember, the furniture had been light colored. He could remember getting punished as a child if he accidentally got anything on the furniture. After a few times he had just learned to stay off the furniture since inevitably he'd have some trace of dirt or shop grease somewhere on him that would transfer to the furniture. "I grew up with it." He finally settled on. "But, honestly, I don't really care as long as it is comfortable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When will these things arrive?" Loki asked sometime later once most of the big purchases were made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tomorrow mostly. Then a few each day after that. Maybe we should go back to Vanaheim for the night so we have somewhere to sleep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do we need to be here for the deliveries?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remember how time on Vanaheim flows. If we leave to sleep we will miss the deliveries by the time the sun comes up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right." He sighed and passed a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If the concern is only having somewhere to sleep I can simply call the bed from our old home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait. You can </span>
  <em>
    <span>teleport</span>
  </em>
  <span> items? Like without us going there? Why did we even pack?! Why not just move everything with seidr?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is very draining. The heavier the objects the more effort required. While it may work for small objects we could not move everything in such a way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned. "Yeah if you can move the bed in. Just don't overdo it okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will be fine." Loki promised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched Loki's long thin fingers as he wove the intricate spell into the air, brows knit as he focused. He could feel the growing seidr pop and flicker over his skin as the spell formed, invisible. Then with a soft whish he felt a strange ripping and pulling sensation in the very air and then it was gone. A heavy thud echoed through the empty house announcing the arrival of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki flashed him a quick smile. No matter what Loki had said it was clear it had drained him some. His eyes looked shadowed and tired, his skin a bit paler. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I was thinking we could get some takeout for dinner." He said, trying to think of something to talk about as Loki stretched back out in the chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is takeout?" Loki asked without opening his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He forced down the feeling of guilt that he'd basically kept Loki alive on sandwiches and fruit for months. "So restaurants are places you can go out to eat, kind of like inns but only food. Many places have a takeout option which means instead of going to sit and eat there you get containers of food and bring it home to eat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki opened one brilliant green eye. "That sounds nice. What food would we get?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's about a million options. I can pick if you want or I can give you some options and you can pick."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm. You pick for us." Loki hummed, rolling in the lounger. "I think I would like to rest awhile."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to go upstairs?" He offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would prefer to rest where I can hear the birds."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could open the window in our room." He offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki seemed to think a moment before nodding and standing to follow him upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki didn't bother with the normal flourish as the seidr melted away the clothes he'd worn until he was nude, save a pair of boxer briefs. Loki crawled into the bed without waiting for him, burrowing sleepily under the sheets. Since Loki had entered this stage of the pregnancy he got almost no sleep but the few times it did catch him left Loki dead to the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the windows wide before turning back to the bed. He stripped his own clothes off and crawled into his side of the bed pulling an already half asleep Loki to his chest. Loki allowed himself to be manipulated until Loki's cool cheek rested on his chest, a thin arm around his waist. He pulled his phone out long enough to put in an order for dinner before tossing it into his discarded clothes. He drifted off to Loki's slow deep breaths.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am on <a href="https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr.</a> Feel free to drop in and say hi!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>September 8</span>
</h1><h2>
  <span>Loki</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>His eyes flickered. Fresh warm air filled the room as the distant sounds of birds met his ears. He felt heavy and sluggish as if he had been unconscious rather than asleep. Moving the bed from the compound had not been that hard a spell, nothing that would have drained him so in the past. The child drew seidr now, growing stronger as it fed off the sorcery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rested a hand on the bump. In another week or two the baby would begin to grow rapidly. He should enjoy easy movement now as soon such would cease to be possible. Tonight he would move the books here. Collecting, sorting, and shelving the books would be the last heavy lifting needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir?" Jarvis' voice was muffled and sounded far away. He sat up. "Sir?" It was coming from Tony's phone. He stood, mind still fuzzy from the abrupt sleep and collected the phone from the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it Jarvis?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you will wake Sir, your dinner will arrive in a few minutes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner? He vaguely remembered Tony talking about food but he had been so tired. "Tony. Tony you need to wake up. The food is almost here." Tony mumbled in his sleep. The golden flecks of seidr in his eyes barely visible as his eyes flickered. "Anthony, wake up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony's eyes squeezed shut then opened slowly. "Hey there sexy, come here often?" Tony asked, his voice rough with sleep. Reaching up Tony pulled him down and caught his protesting mouth in a kiss. He smiled into the contact, indulging the sleep-addled man for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Up Tony." He said, pulling back. "The food is almost here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit. Yeah. I'm up. I'm up." Tony sat and rubbed his eyes. A frown creased his brow. "You sound okay? You kinda knocked out on me there. Something with the baby?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I believe he has started to pull seidr from me. It is normal but it does make it more tiring to use."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You keep--" but a strange whirring from downstairs pulled Tony's eyes to the door. "Sounds like dinner. Let's eat. Hopefully you like this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started to weave up the spell to create clothes but the seidr was sluggish, pooling instead in his womb rather than springing to his fingers. Changing course he turned into the closet and pulled out a shirt and loose soft pants Tony had referred to as sweatpants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn, how do you look good in everything?" Tony asked as he stepped back out of the closet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is truly a gift." He said with a smile before moving to the door and stopping at the handle. "Is someone here? Should I change my form?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just us love." Tony soothed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and stepped out into the landing. As Tony had stated no one awaited them downstairs. The only change seemed to be a large brown box that now sat on the counter in the kitchen. Frowning he stepped down the stairs, Tony at his heels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pizza." Tony announced as they crossed the living area. "A true staple of Midgard cuisine, or at least this part of it." Tony opened the box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pizza was flat, circular, and covered with melted cheese. The edges looked like thin toasted bread. He could not place the smell, though there was a hint of the herbs Tony had kept at the compound mixing with the unfamiliar smell. "I got a few different toppings." Tony added, gesturing to a variety of different colored and shaped objects on top of the melted cheese. "That way you could find a favorite."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony did not retrieve plates or silverware, though she realized belatedly they had none to retrieve, instead he reached in with his hands and grabbed the bread-like edge. A piece in the shape of a triangle pulled away freely, or at least mostly freely. The cheese stretched between the rest of the pizza and the section. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony's other hand caught under the giant floppy slice and guided the end to his mouth where he bit off a piece. Then he stretched closer and offered him the edge of the piece. Watching Tony closely he leaned forward and took a bite as Tony had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flavor was unlike anything he had tasted on Midgard. It seemed to be a kind of thin bread with a spread over it then covered in cheese. "It is good." He said, once he had finished chewing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's just cheese. It's considered kind of like the starting point. Then you can add on toppings." He pointed to each piece rattling off the names. None of the words translated, each leaving a silvery pause in the AllSpeak. He nodded all the same. "Just grab a piece and go for it." Tony said with a smile. "I don't care if you just take a bite out of each.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After trying all the toppings he settled on pineapple, something that was apparently very amusing even if Tony was laughing too hard to properly explain the joke. Still the food was good and Tony was happy enough that he liked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fenris and the wyverns wandered in from outside as they finished eating. Fenris' jaw was soaked in blood as were the muzzles of the wyverns. "Find something tasty?" Tony asked as he watched Fenris stretch in the wide open living space, his full size taking up the massive area that the couch would soon occupy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wyverns sailed overhead, Gras landing on the sparkling light source overhead and promptly beginning to clean her wings and claws with a forked tongue. She hissed as Earth landed next to her but settled as the smaller wyvern began to clean her chin. Soon they were a ball of scales as both struggled to vigorously clean the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Absently he began to weave the spell that would summon the books from Vanaheim. Tony jumped as the first book landed heavily in the library, the thump echoing in the empty space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loki, maybe you should wait till tomorrow. Just bringing the bed wore you out and those towers of books were way bigger than the bed." Tony said, crossing around the counter to gently cup his cheek. His eyes drifted shut at the casual contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should be more affectionate with Tony. Every time the other man reached out and gently touched him he was reminded that he should be. Still, such was not in his upbringing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Resting the weight of his head on Tony's calloused palm he smiled. "It will be fine. Moving the bed was draining as it was one very heavy object at once. The books I can move one at a time. Sustaining the spell to move small objects is much less tiring. It still leaves plenty of seidr for him to steal as well." Even as he spoke three more books moved ponderously through the portal, each landing with a thump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I ask you something?" Tony asked, a hand moving to the bump on his stomach. Anxious heat flared in his veins but he nodded all the same. "You keep saying he. When you talk about the baby. Do you…already know? Or is that a cultural thing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heat thudded in his chest. This conversation should have been had weeks ago, he had known it when Tony asked to have a child, but the joy at the thought of bearing another life and actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>being</span>
  </em>
  <span> there for the child had stoppered his mouth. He took a long slow breath. "I...have not been as forthcoming with information as I should have been." He admitted softly. Tony looked confused. He could not do this with Tony's hand resting so gently on his face, on the mask that concealed the monster within.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rose, crossing into the open space between Tony and Fenris and taking one final  breath before speaking. "Jötunn reproduction is...different from that of Midgardians or even of Aesir. Shorter...more." The damned name of his race tasted like poison in his mouth but he pressed on before his nerve failed him. "Jötunn pairings are rare, violent events, driven solely by the need to reproduce. To carry on the bloodline, the first born is always male. For a child to be female would require a second pairing of the same couple which was rare. Because if this the Jötunn women can retain the seed of the men and use it without his participation at a later date to try to produce a female child."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused, barely able to hold Tony's eyes as he waited for the reply, for the hammer to fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow. So after this one you could have another even if we didn't have sex?" Tony sounded curious, his brows knit as if in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh! Well I mean some animals can do that on Earth so I guess it's not so surprising human-like races can do it somewhere else. Especially with how you…wait." Heat flared in his veins as Tony's eyes snapped back to his. "Shorter? As in less time in utero?" He waited until the AllSpeak provided the last word to mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>in the womb</span>
  </em>
  <span> before nodding. "Loki..How soon is this baby coming?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was normally four to five moons with Ingolf."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Moons?! Like months?! Four or five </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!" Tony's eyes were wide. "Four or five?! Loki, it's already been two. It's only been two. You could be half done already." Tony's breath was coming shorter and sharper. Before he really even thought to ask he wove the spell of calm needed so often when they had first spent time together. Tony took a massive gulp of air before rasping out, "two more months and I'm going to…and you. We…I need…you...we need to get..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitated as Tony babbled incoherently. Did Tony want space to escape the lies he had made by withholding the truth? Or was it comfort he sought as panic clearly racked his form. He need not wait long for the answer. Tony stood and stumbled past him and outside into the cool night air, with a tap of the reactor he was gone, suit lifting him away into the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched the patch of grass where Tony's feet had left the ground. Perhaps he should leave too. Tony would not wish to see him when he returned. Still as his eyes scanned the empty space he felt himself unable to leave. It felt like home. He knew better than to let anywhere feel like home. He pushed against the fire rising in his chest but it boiled through his veins like lava, leaving him burning inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should leave. He needed to leave. It was clear Tony did not want this anymore. He should stop the books coming through the portal. He should collect the boxes of potions and plants and books brought over from his house by the compound. His feet felt like stone. A single tear slipped unbidden from his eye, freezing on his cheek. He pulled the frozen shard from his skin and hurled it at the wall. It shattered, the tiny crystalline shards melting before they hit the ground. But another formed on his cheek, and then another until a steady stream rolled silently down his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of a plane's engines jolted him from his inaction. Who was coming?! Had Tony summoned Shield to take him? Tony landed on the grass in almost the exact spot he had left. Panic flushed his veins with fire. He needed to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>now!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He tried to weave a portal, to run, but the baby and the books were draining him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to draw more, needed more time. If he made it upstairs then… Tony's hand caught his arm. "Shit Loki I'm sorry." Tony was whispering, arms folding around him. He felt himself melting into Tony's arms, seidr dissolving as his hands buried in Tony's shirt, clinging weakly to him. Tony murmured apologies into his hair as he clutched Tony's form as if his life depended on it. "I forgot Jarvis wasn't hooked up yet. I told him to tell you but I forgot he couldn't until I was already coming back." Tony said softly. "I just went to get Bruce so he could make sure everything was okay. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony had left for fear, not of them having a child, but for fear for the child. Relief slowly quenched the flame in his veins, calming the anxiety. The plane touched down, the engines died and still he held fast to Tony. It was not until Bruce cleared his throat that finally he forced a look of composure and straightened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony said you might be halfway through already?" Bruce sounded politely curious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. "Perhaps. It was normally between 4 and 5 moons with Ingulf."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce nodded. "I brought something a little more portable this time." He said, holding up a small white and grey box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go up to the bed." Tony said. "Unless the lawn chairs will work."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bed it is." Bruce said easily. He turned and headed for the stairs, Bruce and Tony right behind. "This house is really nice Tony." Bruce said as they reached the landing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. I've gotten pretty good at design and Loki helped a lot." Tony's hand caught his and gave it a soft squeeze. He smiled before stretching out on the bed and pushing the sweat pants out of the way. It felt intensely vulnerable so soon after the panic cooled from his skin. His heart thumped in his chest </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The liquid Bruce used was no less cold or uncomfortable than the first time but he was not going to complain as Bruce passed him the handheld screen. He passed his glasses to Tony who set them on the floor a few feet away. To see the child like this was worth it. Tony pressed their shoulders together as the screen flickered to life. It took almost no time for Bruce to locate the baby this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A face in profile, now fully developed took most of the screen. As Bruce shifted the ultrasound a tiny hand shifted across the screen as if swatting at the intrusion. "He's beautiful." Tony breathed. Cooling relief silenced the last of the panic in his blood. He turned and pressed a quick kiss onto Tony's cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He?" Bruce asked in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah it's a thing." Tony said vaguely, eyes not leaving the monitor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Bruce said without pressing. Slowly the screen showed a soft round belly and perfectly formed legs. When Bruce shifted position it was definitely clear he was not incorrect about the gender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am going to leave this with you two but try not to do it for too long each time okay?" Bruce asked, passing the scanning section to Tony. "I'll come back next month to check again okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks Bruce." Tony said, finally pulling his eyes from the screen for a moment before carefully working out the correct angle to once more show the unborn's face. "He's growing so fast." Tony murmured, his eyes glued again to the screen. "I thought we had more time. I mean, humans take 9 months. I never would have guessed it would be so quick."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was often a topic of conversation in Ingolf's village." He said. "The women there said I was blessed to carry so quickly and still bear healthy children. One poor girl often birthed at 7 moons and her children were always weak and sickly. Several died very young. I had no way to explain why I had more success."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did any of your children? Nevermind. That's…nevermind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We did have one that did not survive." He said softly, pushing away the memories of the frail under formed newborn. "It had been a particularly harsh winter. I had not eaten so Ingolf and the children could. It would not kill me after all but it was too much for the unborn."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. That must have been horrible."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was not easy, but such was not uncommon then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So do you not have to eat?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart jumped a bit at the question, a silvery tendril of panic licking through his veins before he quieted it. Tony had no plans to use the information for evil. "No. I can survive many years without food. It is very difficult the longer time goes on but I can not die simply from starvation."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh. Thor always acted half starved at meals. I figured...oh…but he's Asgardian."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thor has been spoiled by his upbringing. Never has he gone without. Even in battle as the troops hungered in the fields he had enough to fill his belly. Asgardians too can survive many years without food or drink, though I know not how long. The knowledge of my own resilience comes only from experience." The years spent in the belly of the Thanos' ship rippled through his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was distracted enough by his thoughts that when Tony gently wiping away the liquid from his stomach made him jump. "Easy." Tony crooned, gently cleaning the last of the mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Tony tossed away the sticky t-shirt he reached up, catching the back of Tony's neck and pulling him forward. Tony moved easily into the contact humming as their lips connected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without breaking contact Tony moved. The bed shifted as Tony's weight joined his. Slowly and carefully Tony was straddling him, the gentle weight pressing him into the bed. He smiled at the unspoken offer and ground his hips upward, swallowing the moan that slipped from Tony's lips. It had definitely been a few days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrapped an arm and leg around Tony and with a graceful roll, switched their position, pinning Tony to the bed. Tony finally broke the kiss, his hips stuttering upwards as he whined softly. "Aww. What is it my love? Is there something you want? You do not normally get worked up so easily."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony's cheeks pinked but apparently the embarrassment at his quickening interest was second to his interest in proceeding. "Please fuck me? Or let me fuck you. Anything?" Tony asked, already a touch breathless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm." He hummed, pretending to think as Tony writhed under his weight. "You did scare me earlier," he caught the falter in Tony's expression and continued, "I suppose I could give you the chance to make it to me." He winked just in case there was any chance Tony was not following the joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could definitely make it up to you." Tony grinned wolfishly. "What do you have in mind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled until he lay flat on the bed, his clothes slipping off as he rolled. "I am sure you will think of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He purred, stretching lazily as he spoke. Tony's grin widened as he sat up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Surely," Tony agreed, pressing a kiss into his cheek as Tony rolled, once more half pinning him to the bed. Tony's hand caught his check, pulling their lips back together as their tongues battled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony's fingers buried in his hair scratching and tugging lightly. Then Tony's lips were moving, kissing a fiery trail down his neck before latching into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. His eyes closed as pleasure rolled through him and Tony began to suck up a bruise. Not that it would be long lasting but he still enjoyed the effort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony jeans ground into his thigh as Tony rutted against him. The contrast of rough clothes against his skin sent a shiver over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Tony's lips were on the move again, working lower. Tony licked a hot stripe across his nipple before dropping down to focus on the tight nub. He arched involuntarily into the contact, his body seeking more contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony's free hand came to rest against his throat. He held no more pressure than for him to feel the connection. Still his pulse jumped. For a moment hot panic slammed through him mixing, impossibly, with the heat of Tony's lips on his nipple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit." Tony breathed, realizing where his hand rested and quickly moving it. "Sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth, fully prepared to soothe Tony's worries but firmly remind him never to do it again but he stopped. A curiosity was spreading in his mind. Silently he collected Tony's wrist in his fingers and gently returned the hand to its spot on his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I trust you." He said without meaning to. The words felt as powerful as a spell and he wondered if Tony could feel the weight of them resting in the air around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony's hand slipped from his neck to cup his cheek as Tony brought their lips together. For a moment he wondered if Tony would answer, if he could speak past the heaviness in the air. "I love you." Tony whispered when they broke apart. The golden brown eyes met his and held them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony's hand cautiously returned to his throat and Tony's lips returned to his nipple. The flash of teeth against the already sensitive nub seemed to bring reality washing over then, clearing away the heaviness of the words he had spoken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony shifted, turning his attention to the other nipple. Every few seconds Tony's hand tightened on his neck, not enough to cut off air but tight enough to send a heady mix of panic to wrap into the pleasure. He moaned, arching up into Tony's mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony's hand slipped from his neck at the same time Tony began to lick and nip his way lower. He was surprised by the sense of loss he felt at the change but as Tony's lips locked onto his ribs and began again to suck up a mark he could not find words to protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony's hands slipped lower, the tips of his fingers ghosting over the swell of his stomach and down along his hips, carefully avoided his cock which rested, leaking on his stomach. Teasing. Always teasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony kissed lazily over his ribs before pausing over the bulge of his stomach. Tony rested both hands on the growing bump and pressed a gentle kiss between his hands. And then Tony was back to nipping, this time on his hip. The jolt from soft and sweet back to teasing made his mind spin but Tony's lips were moving closer to his aching flesh and he could not draw energy enough to complain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I'm thinking." Tony spoke, breath hot as it spread over his cock, "that I'll suck you off." Tony's lips pressed into the side of his shaft for the briefest kiss before he continued, "Then you can decide if you want me to ride you," another kiss made his dick twitch up into his stomach, "or fuck you." Tony turned heavily lidded eyes to him. "Sound good?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Best get started before I lose patience and pound into that evil mouth of yours myself." He growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony winked, "Don't threaten me with a good time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he had a chance to retort Tony's lips wrapped around the head of his cock and his eyes squeezed shut at the overwhelming heat. Tony's fingers wrapped around him, carefully correcting the angle and then Tony was moving. His vision swam as Tony pulled more and more of him into the burning heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony's free hand moved to gently roll his balls as Tony swallowed around him. He forced his eyes open and lifted his head to watch. Tony's eyes were watching him, the only visible color in them was the gold the seidr had made. Tony's lips were stretched wide to accommodate him, throat working to accept the invasion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was quite sure Tony could not breathe but that seemed to be the last thing on Tony's mind. "Fuck." He hissed letting his head drop back as his hips involuntarily snapped forward. Tony swallowed again then began to move, slowly until just his head still rested past Tony's lips, then down again until he was fully seated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pressure was already beginning to build low in his stomach. "Tony." He breathed, watching as Tony's eyes snapped back to him. "Let me." That seemed to be all the request Tony needed. Tony slipped back again, his body lax. He reached down, grabbing a fist full of the short dark strands of Tony's hair and thrusting up onto the welcoming mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would not be long. Tony's free hand returned to his balls, gently rubbing as he set a rhythm, chasing his release. Tony swallowed any second he could, driving the pleasure forward so quickly his orgasm seemed to spring from nothing. He came with a shout as Tony swallowed, taking advantage of his stillness to lavish every inch he could reach with his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the last waves of pleasure stilled he released Tony's hair. "That was wonderful." He purred as Tony sat up. Tony looked wrecked already. His eyes were black with shimmering golden flecks. His hair stuck out at random angles, his cheeks red. Tony's cock pressed heavily against the zipper of his jeans, yet another reason Midgardian pants were designed horribly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an almost dismissive wave he sent Tony's clothes to the pile on the otherwise empty floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What would you like to do, my love?" He murmured as Tony's eyes caught his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. No you pick." Tony protested, eyes glancing down in surprise as he realized his clothes had gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, that is not what I asked. Maybe we should just go to bed and--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You." Tony blurted out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You would like to fuck me?" He asked and Tony nodded feverishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With another spell he prepped them both. Already he could see Tony getting tired, best not to prolong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony shifted, spreading his ass, a finger teasing against his hole. "I do not need prep. And you cannot tell me you need time to prepare." He chastised. "Come, I want to feel you in me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony shivered but the words did the trick. Tony shifted, grabbing his legs and lifting then till they rested on Tony's shoulders. Tony's hands felt shaky as he lined up and began to sink in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body protested the invasion only for a moment before accepting the aching burn and relaxing. Inch by inch Tony pressed in until Tony was set fully in him. Every time he felt the heat of Tony's body filling him felt like the first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an evil smile he clenched tight around Tony's cock and the man shuttered, a moan tearing past his lips as his cock twitched heavily. "Fucking hell Loki." Tony moaned and he smiled and did it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed to be enough motivation to get Tony's hips moving. Tony's eyes squeezed shut a moment as he began slow rocking thrusts. "Feel so good." Tony moaned as he moved. "Already so close."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want me to fix that?" He purred and Tony rapidly shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhh I remember last time? No thanks. I'm good." Tony panted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed breathlessly as Tony began to move faster, rocking turning into thrusts. The slick sounds of their bodies moving together filled the silent bedroom. Tony's hand tightened around his cock, tugging in time to the snap of his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panting he closed his eyes as the combination of Tony's hands and the pressure filling him drove him quickly back to the edge. Tony shifted, leaning forward and resting Tony's free hand back over his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shouted in surprise as he came, thick ropes of come splattering his chest. A moment later he felt Tony pulse in him, wet heat rushing to fill every last inch of him. His eyes closed as his heart hammered and his breath came in tight pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony's hand quickly fell away from his throat as the man returned to himself. Tony flashed him a weak smile. "Hey." He panted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey yourself." Tony's smile widened. "Was that...did I. Was it….okay?" Tony asked, eyes heavy lidded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was perfect Tony. You are forgiven." He winked and Tony laughed breathlessly before easing out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wove the spell of cleaning before either of them could make a mess. Pulling the sheets from beneath them he folded Tony into his arms. "Get some rest." He murmured. "I feel the next several days will be quite busy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He relaxed as he listened to Tony's breathing evening out, a smile spreading over his face as Tony's hand moved to cover the bump on his stomach. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am on <a href="https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr.</a> Feel free to drop in and say hi!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>September 9</span>
</h1><h2>Tony</h2><p>Sunlight cast a bright stripe across his face. He blinked, offended at the bright balcony door. <em> Blackout curtains. </em> He added mentally to the list of things to buy. Through the over bright rectangle he could see the tops of the forest trees swaying peacefully in the early morning breeze.</p><p> </p><p>The bed was empty, something he was increasingly used to. He wondered how long this part of the pregnancy would last. Couldn't really call it a trimester. </p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck </em> ! Panic jolted him to his feet as the revelation from yesterday rushed back. He'd done the math on the flight back. At worst it had only been a month and 2 weeks but still that was far too close to halfway. He'd expected <em> months </em>, nine of them, to prepare! Heart thudding he padded into the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Loki was sitting on the edge of the waterfall, her eyes glued to the trees outside the bathroom windows. Light filled the room, the trees throwing waving shadows. Earth swam, snake-like, through the water, only his nostrils occasionally breaking the surface. Gras was stretched in a bright sun shaft, eyes closed in contentment. </p><p> </p><p>Loki turned to look at him as he entered. "Tony, it is so early. Are you feeling well?" She asked a grin spreading over her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah yeah yeah. Just abandoned me, all alone, with the evil sunrise." He complained pitifully. Loki laughed, the soft sound warming his chest. "Did you sleep any?" He asked, sitting next to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Off and on."</p><p> </p><p>"This can't last long right? This phase? Like you have to sleep sometime."</p><p> </p><p>"Once we have settled in, it should ease."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" He turned, eyes tracing the smooth pale skin. Her hair fell across her back, dry but clean. He wondered how long she had been there. Then again she might have just come out of the water that instant and woven one of the drying spells.</p><p> </p><p>She hesitated a moment. "The energy, it is to find a safe place to give birth." She said, her voice quiet and tight. "When I feel safe here, once the movers are all gone and it is just us, then I will be able to rest."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh. Yeah that makes sense. Humans go through a nesting period sometimes. I have no idea what it actually entails but I've heard people talk about it."</p><p> </p><p>He slipped off the edge and into the water. His heart skipped a beat as he felt the water rushing up but he'd been careful in the design. No parts of the tub were deep enough to fully cover the reactor if he stood straight. He turned under the spray of the waterfall and washed his hair. </p><p> </p><p>Beneath the water he felt the rough bump of Earth slipping past his ankles on his lazy swim around the pool. "You gonna get in?" He asked Loki. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, I've already been in. I'd much rather enjoy the view."</p><p> </p><p>He smirked. He could remember a time he'd always felt fucking sexy. Then the scars and the reactor and his own fucked up choices had destroyed his body. He knew he wasn't much to look at, not anymore. Still he couldn't stop the quiet warmth from Loki's comment. "When will the first shipment arrive?" She asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Not sure. J-- fuck! I have got to get him installed. Can you go get my phone? It's still with my clothes I think."</p><p> </p><p>She stood, wet feet slapping lightly as she moved. He could swear the baby looked massive even compared to yesterday. He pressed back the anxiety. Biological differences in gender made it different. The baby hadn't suddenly doubled in weight overnight... probably.</p><p> </p><p>Loki returned a moment later, phone in hand. He half walked half swam to the edge and dried his hand on the towel he'd dropped close to the edge. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Looks like the first wave is already here. J, send the Iron legion to meet them."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes sir." Jarvis' voice slipped through the phone speakers.</p><p> </p><p>"So they will not be coming here?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. I mean they will probably guess it, since the legion are running pick up but--"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank Norns." Loki breathed. With a flicker of green the breasts faded, the curve of Loki's hip became angular. A moment later Indun had faded and Loki returned. </p><p> </p><p>"Not feeling lady-like today?" He asked, winking as his eyes trailed over the delicious expanse of pale skin.</p><p> </p><p>"No. And I was not looking forward to remaining that way."</p><p> </p><p>"How come you always hide the snake tattoo like this?" He asked, pulling himself up onto the smooth stone where Loki sat and wrapping a towel around himself.</p><p> </p><p>"It does not accentuate this form as well." Loki said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>"Like hell it doesn't. It looks amazing either way. Then again I think you look sexy even when you aren't hiding under the seidr," Loki shot him a look but he continued, "so you just do whatever feels best for you."</p><p> </p><p>Loki turned to look again at the swaying trees outside the window long enough he was certain the conversation was over. "I do not know why you persist with those lies." Loki stated, voice quiet enough to blend in with the waterfall. </p><p> </p><p>"Because it's not a lie. I understand if you don't believe me and I understand why you hate them. But they are part of you, and I love all of you."</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too." Loki replied though he could tell it was more reflexive than intentional as Loki's eyes continued to drift over the trees. Loki wasn't wearing his glasses. Could he even see that far? "I can not believe you." Loki said quietly. "I do not believe you would lie but I do not accept you are being honest." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not lying Loki. I promise." He pressed a kiss on his delicate cheekbone before leaning gently against Loki's lean form. "Like I said, I understand if you don't believe me." Loki's cheek rested lightly on his head. He closed his eyes, enjoying the cool press of Loki's skin against his side. </p><p> </p><p>Earth had finally emerged from the water and was curled in the sun shaft with Gras who was feverishly grooming the excess water from his scales. It was interesting to see how differently they were developing. Gras was markedly heavier-bodied with larger stronger wings. In contrast Earth was thin and light with small thin wings that did much better at propelling him in water than in the air.</p><p> </p><p>He felt a shimmer of seidr roll over Loki's form. For an instant the overlapping scars were visible on Loki's thin wrists. "No. I just. No." Loki's voice was tight as the seidr enveloped the scars again and Loki jolted from beneath his shoulder, and stood.</p><p> </p><p>He turned, tracking Loki's movement as the other man crossed the bathroom and stopped just before the door to the bedroom. Across his smooth unscared back the snake tattoo coiled. He would have smiled if he wasn't concerned about Loki's sudden movement.</p><p> </p><p>Loki stood still, his body moving only as he breathed, slow and rhythmic. Loki turned slowly and with an obvious effort, returned to the edge of the tub. "I apologize." Loki said softly, once he had again seated himself at the edge of the tub. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to do that. Show your scars I mean. I know it's hard for you."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Loki admitted softly. "But hiding them drains seidr I could otherwise be using to help with the baby. When I was with Ingolf there was less to hide." He nodded. "It feels raw. Like an exposed nerve."</p><p> </p><p>"When you aren't covering up?" Loki nodded. "What if you started small?" Loki frowned but didn't protest so he pushed on. "Like what if you just uncovered your hands? Would that make it less of a strain without feeling unbearable?"</p><p> </p><p>Loki seemed to think a moment before the seidr rolled back across his palms up to the slashed tattoos on his wrists before stopping. His hands are mostly smooth save a thick heavy scar halfway between his fingers and wrists. The scar wrapped from just below his smallest finger in a deep arch across the back of his hands to just below each thumb. He hadn't noticed them before but in fairness he'd been looking at Loki as a whole and the other scars were much more attention grabbing. </p><p> </p><p>He cautiously threaded his fingers with Loki's. "How's that?" He asked when Loki was not immediately forthcoming with information.</p><p> </p><p>"It...is barrable." Loki said after a moment's thought. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled. "And maybe after awhile it won't bother you and you could push it back to your elbows or something. We have our whole lives."</p><p> </p><p>"That will not be necessary. Once the baby comes I will have no reason to restrain myself."</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't sure he fully hid the disappointment but he did his best. "Let's get something to eat. Jarvis has probably stocked the fridge by now."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Sir." Came the muffled voice from the phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Get any legion not bringing furniture to bring components J. We have to get you wired in."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course Sir."</p><p> </p><p>By the time they made it downstairs they had most of an actual living room. A soft contemporary rug now clearly marked the space between living room and dining. The massive sectional fit perfectly on top, though the grey fabric grated slightly with his habit of white furniture. A large coffee table sat with enough distance to let the sectional recline without hitting it but close enough to set things on. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Starting to look like a home." He commented as the legion landed outside with the wooden dining room table. Loki smiled tightly, his eyes on his hands rather than the house slowly assembling around them. "Want to talk about it?" He asked as Loki's thumb traced a scar back and forth and back again, something he realized with a jolt Loki often did in thought. He wondered if Loki could feel the scar even under the seidr. Or maybe it was a habit well worked into his behavior from decades of repetition.</p><p> </p><p>Loki jumped slightly, glasses catching the light as he looked up. "They… The Other. I kept casting spells." Loki looked back at the scars. "So they stopped me. Bur--cut my hands."</p><p> </p><p>He frowned at the clear change from burn to cut but didn't press. As much as Loki had been through it probably wasn't unreasonable for him to forget some specifics. Right? Still the change nibbled at his mind as he grabbed whatever he could for a utensil free breakfast as plates and silverware apparently had not yet arrived. </p><p> </p><p>Loki sat on the couch watching as the legion sporadically arrived with parts of their combined lives. "I thought today I could work on getting some of the boxes upstairs unpacked if you want to help. Or you could work in the library.</p><p> </p><p>Loki opened his mouth to answer but the sound of engines made them both freeze. The legion wasn't attacking. He could only assume it was a friend. That didn't stop panic flooding him. "Stay there!" He told Loki, tapping the reactor. All the suits in their displays jumped to life. He tapped out a hand signal and pointed at Loki. The suits tookup post surrounding Loki who looked wide eyed at him. </p><p> </p><p>The plane was touching down in the front based on the noise overhead. He unleashed the nanobots and his suit formed around him as he stepped out the front door. A private plane landed neatly on the landing strip. </p><p> </p><p>He charged the reactors, bracing for a fight. Blood pounded in his ears, combining with the whining plane engines to block out all other sounds. The plane hatch opened and Pepper stepped out. Air he hadn't even been aware he'd been holding rushed out of him. As his pulse slowed he could hear Jarvis clearly calling him off. </p><p> </p><p>He tapped away the suit. "Oh God Pepper, you scared the fucking shit out of me. J, tell the legion to let Loki know who it is and stand down."</p><p> </p><p>"I asked Jarvis to tell you I was coming but Tony where<em> are </em> we!? Jarvis said you'd bought a new property?? What is going on!?" </p><p> </p><p>Panic laced back into his veins. "I...yeah see I was gonna tell you but you were in Berlin and then things got pushed up and I was waiting till everything settled down and I--"</p><p> </p><p>"Cut the bullshit Tony, what's going on?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck!" He hissed passing a hand through his still wet hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Come….come inside we can. I can fill you in."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Pepper stepped past him and into the house. He followed the fading click of her heels. "We are inside, what is going on?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right." He met Loki's eyes past Pepper's shoulder. Loki's eyes were no longer wide but he still looked off balance. Good. Not just him. "So at the 4th of July party, Loki and I were talking about how Loki didn't really want to stay at the compound when Vision got back cause there stone--"</p><p> </p><p>"Right." Pepper's firm tone cut off what would have been a very nice little offshoot of conversation that would hopefully give his mind a moment to come up with the rest of what he wanted to say. He tried again.</p><p> </p><p>"And things with Captain Asshole and Bucky were strained at best. We tried-"</p><p> </p><p>"Tony." Pepper sounded irritated. Fuck. Okay.</p><p> </p><p>"So we built this place off the books because I thought it would be a nice place to retire and start a family." He blurted. If that wasn't the most fucking cliche statement in existence he wasn't sure what was. It definitely caught Pepper off guard. Her eyes flashed wide for half a second before decades of being in front of a camera pulled it back.</p><p> </p><p>"A... family. Tony are you." She turned to Loki then back to him. "Are you... expecting?" </p><p> </p><p>He nodded heart racing. "A boy." He wasn't with Pepper anymore. He still loved her but only as a friend. He only had true feelings for Loki but it didn't stop his heart pounding as he waited for her response. Seconds passed like hours as he watched her mind spin just behind her perfectly press ready expression.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you never wanted children?" She finally asked, eyes searching his.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm still scared shitless. But I am willing to give it a try."</p><p> </p><p>Pepper's face broke into a wide smile. "Congratulations! Both of you!" She pulled him into a hug. For the second time he let out a breath he hadn't even realized he held. Pepper turned to begin making her way over to Loki. "I'm so happy for you. When are you due?"</p><p> </p><p>"In two or three months."</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" Pepper froze mid step. "Tony, I thought you said this was just since the fourth?!" She whirled back to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Different biological makeup." Loki covered, gaining his feet and accepting the stunned hug from Pepper. </p><p> </p><p>"So I might be a bit slower at S.I. stuff."</p><p> </p><p>"S.I.? Tony have you told the board? Had a press conference? Taken a parenting class o-or a birthing class or gotten the nursery set up or--"</p><p> </p><p>His heart slammed against his chest as Pepper's anxious words filled his mind. A few months to do all that? Plus get the house ready and take care of any work? How was he going to get it all done? He was already so behind. There was already so much he hadn't done yet he…</p><p> </p><p>Loki's calm voice cut through his panic. "We will have no need for birthing or parenting classes. I have had many children in the past. This is no different."</p><p> </p><p>"But… But Tony needs to know how to help you when you're--"</p><p> </p><p>"I am not sure what role men play in the birth of a child on Midgard. I will be giving birth. Tony will be there for support. No classes are needed for that."</p><p> </p><p>"Well… Okay but have you picked a hospital? With everything it would probably be good to get that secured now."</p><p> </p><p>"I will give birth here." Loki said easily.</p><p> </p><p>"What?! Here?! But that's so dangerous. What if something happens? What if it like comes sideways or has the cord wrapped around its neck or--"</p><p> </p><p>"There is nothing I cannot handle with my seidr. It will be fine. Tony breath."</p><p> </p><p>He pulled in a massive gasp of air. When had he started holding his breath? He felt the world pitch sideways as oxygen flooded his head. Not a short period then.</p><p> </p><p>"I… But you…. You need…." Pepper's eyes were still wide as she looked between the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>"Come. I'll show you where we have the baby's room." Loki collected the papers from Pepper's numb fingers, gently resting a hand on Pepper's shoulder, and turning her.</p><p> </p><p>He followed, head spinning both from the anxiety slamming through his veins and the confusion at watching the normally so calm Pepper Potts dissolve into panic.</p><p> </p><p>Loki guided them calmly up the stairs and opened the door that would be the baby's room. "It's empty!" He heard Pepper complain from his spot in the doorway. "And why aren't the walls blue?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why would they be blue?" Loki asked, clearly out of curiosity rather than anything mean-spirited.</p><p> </p><p>"Blue is the color for boys rooms."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Is that a cultural thing?"</p><p> </p><p>He let them chatter, turning out of the doorway to lean on the space between the door to his and Loki's room and the baby's room. His heart still thundered painfully in his chest, every beat sending it thudding into the reactor housing. </p><p> </p><p>He should cut it back, shorten it so his heart wasn't hitting it. He had changed the tube once, alone in his lab with the boys functioning as nurses as he completed surgery on himself. Cutting away the skin and easing the tube had been the worst. No amount of anything he could give himself had stopped the pain. His hands had shook as he carefully eased the nanites chamber into his chest. He'd seen it, on the monitor screen, his pounding heart. The tiny patch of dark brown on the outside edge where it had been effectively bruised by hitting the tube. </p><p> </p><p>His stomach rolled and he shook his head doing everything he could to stop the memory. Loki and Pepper were still talking, their voices whispering through his mind from a thousand miles away. He wanted to be working, moving his hands, moving forward but instead he stood and listened without hearing.</p><p> </p><p>"Tony?" The sound of his own name pulled him out of the nightmare swirling in his mind. He poked his head back around the corner. "I was just telling Pepper about her room. Maybe you could show her?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Yeah. Of course."</p><p> </p><p>"Tony are you okay? You look pale." Pepper's brows furrowed in concern. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I'm fine. Your room is here." He gestured to the next door a few feet away. "No furniture yet. We left in a bit of a hurry."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah Loki mentioned that too." She said stepping into the massive bedroom. It was silly, being so large. The chances of her ever using it were slim at best. </p><p> </p><p>Still Pepper moved through the room as if appraising an apartment she meant to rent. She checked the closest, looked over the fireplace then disappeared into the bathroom. He stood in the middle of the room feeling a bit stupid, like he wasn't sure where his hands should be. He settled for in his pockets. "Loki said you made an office too?" Pepper's return made him jump.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Downstairs."</p><p> </p><p>Pepper stepped past him and down the stairs grabbing the stack of papers as she went. Loki was pulling the pizza boxes from the fridge. They had been getting ready for breakfast hadn't they? </p><p> </p><p>It felt like a lifetime ago. He opened the door to the shop and pointed out the office. Pepper's eyes scanned the mostly empty shop. "Won't things be a bit loud?"</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. "Noise cancelling." She nodded again and stepped into the office, setting down the paper. She beckoned him in, as if it had been her office for years and he was just stopping by to say hi.</p><p> </p><p>"I need you to sign some things." She said, pointing to the papers before turning to look outside at the open meadow of flowers that served as the backyard.</p><p> </p><p>"You will need to do a press conference." She said softly as he pulled the stack of papers over.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Can it wait? Till after he is born?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure that's a good idea Tony." </p><p> </p><p>"But what if someone hurts him? Or what if something happens. Here Loki and the baby are safe but out there--"</p><p> </p><p>"Tony! Out there? You can't control the outside world any more than you can control what happens here."</p><p> </p><p>"I know. I know but I can't. If something happens."</p><p> </p><p>"Is okay. Nothing will happen."</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and leaned back in the chair, scrubbing at his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Loki said I was welcome to stay here if I wanted." Pepper said, her tone unreadable.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Yeah of course. If you want to."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm not sure it is a good plan for two men to try to raise a baby together, even if one of them can turn into a woman." He opened his mouth to argue but caught her grin and stopped.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want you to feel obligated Pep. Loki's... Loki has had a lot of kids. We will be okay."</p><p> </p><p>Pepper shifted in her chair. "Well, while I never want to have my own kids, I always planned to help my friends with theirs but turns out when you surround yourself with business first family second kind of women that opportunity doesn't exactly come up." She said with a wry smile.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled. "Well then, welcome aboard Aunty Pepper." He said with a wink. Pepper's laugh calmed away some of the anxiety pounding in his veins. Pepper could help. If nothing else she could be a helping hand sometimes. He closed his eyes and tried to breath through the last of the panic. "Can we...can we wait until after he's born to do an announcement? I don't think I can handle dealing with the board and the press and…" he scrubbed his face heavily. </p><p> </p><p>"The board won't like it. But in the end it's your company Tony. You still have majority and even if they hate it they can't <em> do </em> anything." He nodded. "Tony?" He pulled his hand off his eyes and blinked as Pepper slowly floated back into view. "I really am excited for you."</p><p> </p><p>He smiled. "Thanks. I'm excited. Sometimes. When I'm not filled with terror." She laughed. "I'm going to go help Loki with breakfast."</p><p> </p><p>"Tony! You need to sign these!" She called as he slipped through the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry! I can't hear you! The office is sound proof!" He said before closing the door, muting any reply.</p><p> </p><p>"Tony!" He heard her open her office and call after him as he darted out of the shop. </p><p> </p><p>"Save me!" He said to Loki who grinned from the kitchen. He intended to dart behind Loki and hide from his pursuer. Instead he ran headlong into an invisible, very cushioned wall blocking the kitchen. "Loki!" He complained. </p><p> </p><p>At the same time Loki called to Pepper, "He's all yours."</p><p> </p><p>He groaned as Pepper pulled him back into the small office. It took less than 10 minutes, he knew as he kept checking the clock, but it felt much longer. </p><p> </p><p>Once Pepper had reviewed everything and verified he hadn't missed a page she collected the papers  and promised to be back with her things later in the week. After a brief fuss she even agreed to let some of the iron legion come along to help with the heavier things she wanted to bring along.</p><p> </p><p>He retreated back into the kitchen where a far too amused looking Loki sat eating pizza that he'd somehow managed to reheat, probably magically. "That was mean." He said after carefully checking the wall was gone and entering the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>"Poor Anthony." Loki crooned, pulling him in for a kiss. "I can see how much you've suffered."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh huh. You just watch yourself. I know where you sleep." He said before grabbing a slice from Loki's plate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am on <a href="https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr.</a> Feel free to drop in and say hi!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Full disclosure this chapter was only about half proofed. I apologize for any spelling or punctuation mistakes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>September 23</span>
</h1><h2>
  <span>Tony</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>The next few weeks flew by in a daze of unpacking, adjusting, hanging and putting away. Yesterday the first load of Pepper's things arrived and Loki and Pepper had spent a good bit of time putting away Pepper's clothes. Loki and Pepper's friendship continued to grow, something that in spite of telling Ned it was no big deal, still chewed at his mind. He trusted them both of course but Pepper knew him better than anyone, even Loki, and that knowledge was dangerous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were upstairs now. One of Pepper's private stylists had been flown in to help get Loki some new dresses and maternity wear. His highly important job was staying the hell out of the way so no one knew he was there too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was completely fine being out of the way. Anything to not deal with Constantine and his flippant hand gestures and constantly batting eyes and tutting at his lack of fashion on his days off. The last time he'd seen him in sweats and a t-shirt he'd squawked about clothes making the man and hadn't let up for over an hour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still he had to give the man credit. He was good at keeping his mouth shut. That's probably why so many well known people used him. Constantine had caught him and Pepper together well before their relationship was anything other than speculation in tabloids and never said a word. If nothing else he wouldn't spill about Loki's pregnancy and that kind of privacy was worth a little annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed another section of ceiling up and out of the way and began to pull the wires through. He'd intentionally picked drop ceiling to be able to more easily wire in Jarvis. He remembered the hell of Gen1 at the Malibu house. Getting through the concrete to pull any kind of wires through had been miserable work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood, at least at the moment, on top of one of the massive bookcases in Loki's library. It was much easier than trying to use a ladder or a suit to reach the high ceilings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crouched, carefully not looking down, and grabbed a screwdriver. Carefully he bracketed the wires and grabbed the speaker that would give Jarvis his voice over the library. It was one of 35 that would be just in the library section, giving Jarvis the ability to speak only to certain areas if needed.  Excessive? Probably. But handy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tightening in the speaker he knelt, blindly setting down the screwdriver. It rolled from the edge of the bookcase and clattered to the floor below, knocking into a book and sending it tumbling down with a muted thump. "Fuck." He tapped the nanites and stepped off the bookcase after the fallen objects. The nanites retracted as he landed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the screwdriver and sat it on the table before picking up the book. It had fallen open to a page with a blue skinned humanoid. He was about to flip it closed when the AllSpeak began to translate. A word jumped out at him. Jötunn. He froze, eyes scanning the page. The AllSpeak struggled to translate as his eyes darted over the pages. Giants of Jötunheimr. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nearly yelped when the book suddenly slipped from his fingers. Loki smiled wolfishly at him. "Well well. You say you are setting up Jarvis but instead I find you digging in my books." Loki's voice was smooth and playful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't--" he tried to explain but Loki spoke over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And just what was it that had you so focused?" The book landed in Loki's waiting hand. </span>
</p><h1>
  <span>September 23</span>
</h1><h2>
  <span>Loki</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>He slipped through the door to the shop, happy to be away from Pepper and the stylist. The man was very kind if not a bit draining. Pepper assured him that Constantine was the absolute best. It reminded him far too vividly of the hours spent at the castle seamstress having his clothes measured or mended. Not nearly as bad as dealing with time in Odin's court.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony was not on the top of the book cases where he had been when Constantine arrived. Frowning he moved quickly around the edge of the shelves, sure if Tony had fallen Jarvis would have texted Pepper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony stood with his back to him, a book open in his hands. He smiled. He'd caught Tony looking at the books occasionally. Only a matter of time before curiosity caught up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well well. You say you are setting up Jarvis but instead I find you digging in my books." Tony jerked in surprise as the book floated out of his hands. He made a show of letting the book float lazily on its trip into his waiting hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't." Tony protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The book landed in his palm." And just what was it that had you so focused?" His eyes dropped to the page. Heat slammed through his veins. The book, one on what little was known of Jötunn culture and biology, was one he had stashed as high on the bookcase as he could, tucked between two other books on Asgardians fortune. It was not one to easily stumble across.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you have this?" He asked, anger warring against fear as his heart pounded in his chest as he bristled for a fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It fell. My screwdriver caught the spine and it fell. Jarvis' eyes are working. He can show--" Tony stammered. Lies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sought it though didn't you?" He demanded, cutting across Tony's words. "Looked for it? Wished to know the true origins of the bastard prince?" He took a step forward and Tony lurched back, his hip colliding with the table and sending the screwdriver on it clattering to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! Loki I don't care where you come from." Tony said quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sneered. If Tony wished to know about the monster he was, he had no trouble enlightening him. "The frost giants waged war on Midgard. Sought to conquer it as their own. They brought about a winter on Midgard so long and cold few survived. Odin fought them back. It took lifetimes. Finally when the battles stilled and the shed blood froze he found me. An infant tossed out in the cold. A frozen relic to be locked away in his treasure room till one day he may have use of me. When he finally told me of my parentage. When he finally told me what I was I lured my father to Asgard, to Odin's bedchambers. I killed him before Odin's eyes and then I used the bifrost to destroy Jötunheimr and all who lived there. I destroyed them all so I might take my rightful place at Odin's side." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony remained still and silent, eyes on him. He had truly hoped to remain with Tony. To raise their child here but there had always been a risk of the babe being Jötunn and Tony discovering the truth. Perhaps now was better. Easier. Tony would have Pepper, it would be a smooth enough change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to go. "Wait! Loki. Please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scoffed. "What more do you want from me?" He demanded without turning. "What further humiliation will you devise before I may leave?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Loki why would you leave?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned. He had not expected Tony to taunt him before letting. Still he could weather it. He turned. "Why would you wish me to stay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I love you." Tony said firmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sneered. "You love a monster. I murdered my own people."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They weren't your people. Just because you were born--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he had enough. With a painful tearing of seidr the pale skin gave way to the icy blue of Jötunn skin. "Not my people?!" He hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relief at shedding the too tight seidr Odin had woven lifetimes ago felt so soothing. It made his stomach churn in disgust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just because you were born into that family doesn't make it your actual family. I mean sure by blood but you can pick who your real family is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snorted. "You truly think it does not lie in my veins? That monster's blood does not pulse within me? I am a monster Stark. A murderer. Just as my family before me, willing to toss an infant out to die in order to save their wretched hides."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you know?" Tony asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" He snapped. He hated it. Hated all of this, just wanted to be back under the protection of his seidr. Wanted the axe to fall so he could leave before his nerve had gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you know you were cast out?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bristled, ready to snap again only to still. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> he know? It had been Odin who told him of his fate on the ice. He had simply never questioned it. Which was foolish. He knew it was foolish. But it made sense. The Jötunn were cruel, were evil. Of course they would throw out an infant. But what if that was another of Odin's lies?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could have been plucked from a crib in a room lovingly prepared for him. Or from his mother's arms after she was slain. Perhaps he was only cast out as she sought to save him with whatever energy she had left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His stomach rolled and the anger slipped from him. Perhaps Tony was right. In his only dealings with the Jötunn they had not been unreasonable. They had plotted Asgard's destruction but then truly had he not done the same? Even after the few he had lured to Asgard to disrupt the ceremony had died in battle they had been willing to let Thor, himself, and the warriors three leave without fight. A sickening heat spread over his chest and stomach. Had he killed hundreds, maybe thousands of Jötunns due only to Odin's lies and manipulation?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so lost in thought he did not see Tony's moments until the second before Tony's hand touched his arm. He lurched back. "No!" Tony froze, hand still outstretched. "The ice will kill you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about? You don't even feel cold." Tony said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I…" but Tony's hand reached out once more and touched his arm. His heart skipped a beat as he waited for the screaming but none came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See?" Tony's fingers trailed up his arm. "No colder than normal." Tony's touch felt warmer than usual but not wholly unpleasant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched only for only a moment before slamming the seidr back over his skin. It hurt, like trying to yank on soaking wet clothes that were several sizes too small. "Hey!" Tony protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You may be complacent laying with a monster but that does not mean I must appear as one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loki I know you're...not a big fan of looking like that but you're not a monster."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No? What kind of man kills his own people?" He demanded. "Not just men. Women. Children. Destroyed as they lay on their beds. All so one of their own may seek a throne that would never be his. Tell me. How is that not the work of a monster?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is." Tony said softly, then continuing over his response, "but you're not the monster in this Loki."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Odin." He stilled, eyes meeting Tony's. "You don't blame a gun for murder, you blame the person who aimed it. Odin filled your head with lies and hatred </span>
  <em>
    <span>knowing </span>
  </em>
  <span>you were Jötunn! He made you hate your own race knowingly to try to make you a better pawn to trade. You're just as much a victim as those who died on the planet that day. You're still alive, sure but you hate yourself because of what happened. Because of something you did out of desperation to try to please a supposed father who never gave two fucks about you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes. His skin ached. Everything felt heavy and unbalanced. "I am allowed to stay?" He finally asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course Loki. I love you. I'd never--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wish to be alone. Leave." He said cutting short whatever false hope Tony might unintentionally be weaving. "Please." He added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loki I--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony. Please, leave me be."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could see the instant Tony gave in. His shoulders sagged, the golden flecked eyes dropped away. "I'll….be in the living room. Okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and watched Tony's defeated form turn and leave. He waited until the door had closed before retreating into the library. He curled in silence on the window bench, curled amongst the pillows and blankets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had grown weak, needy in the last few months. So much so that he was sure even if Tony had hated him he would have hoped to stay. Even in that moment he wanted nothing more than to curl into Tony's arms. Weak. He wrapped his arms around his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bump was unmistakable now. Every few minutes a fluttering movement would flicker as the baby moved, stretching tiny limbs. He had to be able to be strong on his own. There was no guarantee Tony would let them stay forever. No guarantee if the baby was Jötunn Tony would let them both stay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked back at the door. Tony had seemed so sad when he left. Could it truly have been Odin who orchestrated all this? To have deceived all of Asgard so fully? With a flick of seidr he called the book Tony had been reading. On a whim he called and other books that mentioned the Jötunn. At least thirty books floated from the shelves to join the first in stacks on the window seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dismissed any books written by Asgardians which sent all but two books back to the shelves. The first mentioned them only in reference to the inhabitants of Jötunheimr.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second a small hand bound leather book remained. There was no title embossed on the cover, the spine nothing but sinew binding. He opened the book. The first page only had two lines. 'My travels.' at the top and 'Meili' at the bottom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned back against the sun-warned stone and began to read. The first section detailed the planning and preparation of Meili and his self proclaimed 'exploration of the realms'. He thumbed through the musings and writings. Alfheim, Niflheim, Midgard. A drawing caught his eyes and he stopped, flicking back several pages. The drawing was clearly a Jötunn. Had he missed the heading? He started reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'... By contrast the mountains of Midgard were frigid unwelcoming places. Little life survived the endless snow and ice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was startled from my sleep last night by movement across the frigid landscape. I left the comfort of my roll and investigated but the snow was so thick I was forced to retreat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This morning the snow had settled. I packed and began to move higher up the mountain. It took several hours but I located the source of the movement. A group of Jötunn, fifty strong, have set up camp here. A military camp? Do they mean to claim Midgard as their own? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I spent the day, belly in the snow, watching them. It does not seem to be a military encampment but instead a village. Children play in the falling snow while adults cook meat and explore.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next several pages were given over to drawings in vivid details of the Jötunn camp before the writing continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'A crash like a ship's bow exploding over a rocking outcropping tore open the sky. Odin, and the Asgardian warriors poured from the sky. They attacked the village, killing the Jötunn in their beds. The stench of blood is thick in the air. They traveled east. I will follow their trail as long as I can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I found nine other camps. There is no sign of a battle. The Jötunn were slaughtered. I was spotted by one of Odin's men. He searched me, took my spare ink and paper. Thankfully I had hidden this book before they took me. I was told it was a glorious battle, that they defended Midgard from the horrors of the Jötunns frost. I did not argue. I feared my life. In the end I was free to go after promising to spin stories of the great battle that took place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So sickened I have been for this destruction. I have lain in bed for days. I fear for Jötunheimr, for what I might find. I must go. I must see the truth.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned the page and finding the title Jötunheimr quickly turned it again. The next several pages showed great towers of ice, delicate spires seeming to scratch the heavens. Homes and streets, all of ice. He stared at the third page. He recognized this place. This was when they had visited after Thor's coronation. Only here the landscape was beautiful, undamaged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'It appears I have arrived before the Asgardians. I sought council with the leaders of the Jötunns, a giant called Laufy. The Jötunn were suspicious but welcoming. A woman at the gates allowed me in, and once I surrendered my hunting knives I was given an audience. I warned Laufy of what I had seen but he was slow to anger. He said they had never had quarrel with Asgard and as such had nothing to fear. I tried to explain but he thanked me and I was dismissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wait in great fear on the outskirts of the great Jötunn capital. My camp is meager now but I will not leave. If the worst is to come, I still witness it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was awoken this morning to a familiar thundering crack. Laufy met Odin at the gates. I could not hear most of the discussion as I was upwind. Odin called for Jötunheimr to bow to Asgard's will. Laufy seemed to agree until Odin requested a cask? Laufy refused to give the item. They had barely time to bar the gates before the assault began. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It has been several days since I last could write. Jötunheimr is ablaze. Sorcerer's of the courts of Asgard have been casting unholy fire day and night. From my camp it appears that the women and children have fled to the inner walls. The men die in agony, unable to defend the fire. Their screams fill my days and haunt my nightmares. What now can I do? I have no seidr to fight, no armor or steel. I weep for their suffering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odin and his men have breached the walls. I fear it will not be long now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence spread over the city today. I managed to enter the torn walls undetected. Odin and his men stood in ranks leading from the palace. When they left Odin was carrying a blue box. His royal guard also held something wrapped in a blanket. I returned to my camp. When they returned to Asgard the ground of Jötunheimr began to shake. Great splinters opened, part of the city was swallowed up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tremors worsen by the hour. The Jötunn have left the palace and are frantically collecting that which they can carry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the Jötunn have left the city. I am unable to follow, the ice is too unstable. I will return to Asgard. I will tell the Asgardians what has been done here. They must know the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I have spoken to the people but I am hunted. The Asgardians do not wish to hear what I would say. The guards have followed me for days. I do not believe I am long for this life. How many other places have we conquered like this? How many battles were won only because the other side gave no resistance?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I have been summoned to the castle. To any who find this, please, tell others. This cannot be the legacy of Asgard. We mu'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ink trailed away. He stared, unmoving, the duality of accounts warring in his mind. Surely it was foolish to trust only a single source, in spite of the fact it claimed to be an eyewitness account. He thumbed through the book, eyes not registering the words as his mind worked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait. With a wave he called a massive book from one of the shelves. The desk groaned under its weight and he rose and crossed to the wooden surface. Meili. He had a name and at least the assumption that the man was Asgardian. He touched the cover and pushed the name through. The book slapped open to a perfectly lined page with hundreds of names listed. Birth. So he was born of Asgard. He pushed the name through the remaining pages and the book jerked at the force as it slammed open to another page much deeper in the book. A record of those leaving over the bifrost. Meili leaving for Alfheim for exploration. He licked his lips and repeated the spell. Again the book jumped angrily at the harsh treatment but opened again. Another lined page with careful neat rows. At the bottom Meili, sentenced to death - treason against Asgard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at the thin black ink. Checking the date he called another book. Just as massive as the first he directed it to one of the wooden tables rather than the desk, uncertain the desk could handle another huge tome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed the spell once more through the pages. He skimmed through lines and lines of tight neat writing. There. Meili, accused of spreading lies against the throne. Meili states that the Jötunn who were killed were defenseless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He touched the words and waited. With the child heavy in him the spell seemed to take a lifetime to knit together. He felt the moment it finally took root and opened his eyes as Odin's court came slowly into focus. Odin, younger than he could ever remember him, sat on his throne. A fondness that never fully died tried feebly to stir but he shoved it back. He may have loved Odin once, but that was no more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Odin, bound in heavy shackles, stood Meili. To his surprise Meili was a women, her lean form dwarfed by the thick metal. He moved silent and unseen through the memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You stand accused of spreading lies about the attacks against the Jötunn." Odin said calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They aren't lies! I was there! You and your men attacked them but they were not hostile. They--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Silence!" Odin boomed. "I will not have such lies spoken in my courts. Agree to stop this and you're free."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will not make me silent! I know what I have seen. I watched the Jötunn for weeks. They were not violent. They attacked nothing but to eat and never the Midgardians! You slaughtered them! You took something from them and now their world is dying. You--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have heard enough. Guards!" The woman continued to scream as the guards approached. "This woman is clearly a spy of the Jötunn to have such love of the filth. Bring the axe. We will not abide spies. He watched the women continue to scream the truth until the very end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That will be all today." Odin said calmly and the memory tied to the record cut. With an unpleasant jolt he was back in the library, finger still resting on the page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So if this was the truth, if Odin had truly woven the Jötunn as enemies, then he and Thor both had murdered them for no reason. They had simply followed blindly in Odin's footsteps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His stomach churned and for the first time in a long time he was happy he seemed unable to throw up. Heat flushed through him as a mixture of disgust and horror washed over him. No better than Odin. Murderer of his own people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to find Tony. Meili's book was in his hand. Had he called it? Had he never set it down? He crossed the library, crossed the shop. Tony would be working on Jarvis upstairs. That was where he had been before the stylist arrived. His legs felt of lead. How would he get upstairs?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Tony was not upstairs. He sat on the couch, staring out of the massive windows, looking dejected and lost. His stomach writhed as he remembered he'd upset Tony too. Tony jumped as he approached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loki! Hey I just wanted to say...Loki?" Tony's voice switched from the firm confidence of a well rehearsed statement to panic as he looked over. He must look like shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony stood and he curled into the smaller man's arms, his form shifting, shrinking, until Tony could fully envelope him. Tony, he was sure, was still speaking but he heard nothing over the pound of blood in his ears and the horrible curling of his gut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and steeled himself. He placed a hand against Tony's chest and pressed him back until Tony sat with a thump back on the couch. He flipped to the page in the journal and pressed it into Tony's hands before dropping heavily into the soft couch. Instinctively he stretched onto his back and clutched at his aching stomach. The pounding seemed to be quieting even if his stomach still clinched warningly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony's fingers buried in his hair, lazily rubbing his scalp before carefully freeing the strands from under him and beginning to brush. He wanted to tell Tony to leave him alone and read but when he risked opening his eyes and looking Tony had the book open in his other hand, eyes flashing across the pages. He closed his eyes again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soothing touch of Tony's hands stood in sharp contrast to the illness he felt. He waited, the only sound in the room the occasional turn of pages behind him. It seemed to be taking a lifetime. Then again, he realized, Tony would be waiting for AllSpeak to translate and the written word always took time. There was nothing but to wait. Wait for Tony to learn the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the book finally closed his stomach clenched hard enough he was certain for a moment he would vomit but nothing came up, just a thin weak retching. "Hey," Tony soothed. "You're okay. Come here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had not realized how worried he was Tony would wish not to touch him until the relief flooded him at the simple request. He balled himself as tightly as he could against Tony's side and Tony's arms wrapped around him. "I told you." He whispered after a moment. "Monster." His stomach contracted painfully as his body again fought to be sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I told you, it wasn't on you it was on Odin. Odin killed the only person in the world who might speak up. He killed the Jötunn for that cask thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Casket of Ancient Winters." He corrected, and with a wave the heavy casket dropped with a resonate thud into the small table by the couch. Cool air whispered around the box, ghosting over his skin, soothing. "Odin said they used it to bring about an eternal winter on Midgard but I do not think the casket could leave Jötunheimr. I believe it's removal began the destruction of their world." He recalled the casket, refusing to allow the cooling comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah that. Odin killed them and from the sounds of things destroyed their planet before brainwashing you into the same."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The reason matters little. I murdered hundreds, maybe thousands. If anything it is a worse crime than Odin's."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not worse. Odin did it intentionally. He knew the Jötunn would not fight back but he murdered them the same. You didn't know the truth because Odin killed the only one who could tell anyone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes closed. He could not argue this with Tony. He knew that tone. No change would come. Tony had dug his heels in and nothing short of the end of days would move him. Could he really be so blind? So willing to forgive the horrors he had caused? His stomach churned again and his fingers wrapped around it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is your stomach okay?" Tony's voice was soft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head before even realizing he was doing it. Quickly he rushed to answer. "I am fine I--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Tony was looking up at the second floor landing. "Pep!" He called, Tony's voice cutting over his hastily formed lies. A moment later Pepper's head appeared over the railing. "What's good for stomach aches?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony, really I am fine I--" he tried again. Pepper's voice was the one to cut across him this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ginger and a heating pad. Loki are you okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A thin tendril of frustration tried unsuccessfully to take root. "I am fine. I told Tony already. I do not need help. I--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony pulled him up. "You are allowed to need help." He said simply before slipping into the kitchen and after a moment's work, producing a green box with the picture of a round cookie on the label. "Come on, up to bed. I'll get the heating pad." His stomach clenched painful and he dug in his heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No heat." He said, his voice thinner than he had intended. Memories of the Other and their fire passed unbidden through his mind. Tony opened his mouth to argue. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony." He said ignoring how weak the pleading sounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony's eyes widened. "Wait. If you're a </span>
  <em>
    <span>frost</span>
  </em>
  <span> giant. Would cold be better?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, too relieved to not be subject to whatever heat Tony had intended to bring to care what he revealed. "So maybe like an ice pack?" Tony said softly and before he could answer Tony had darted back to the kitchen and grabbed a few things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He resigned himself to being guided up the stairs. The memories flashing through his mind of the other and the trial and the book draining him of any fight he had left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony guided him to the bed and fussed over him as he lay down and got comfortable. The box emblazoned with the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ginger Cookies</span>
  </em>
  <span> was placed within reach. Tony carefully wrapped a small towel around a soft blue something from the fridge. "If you put this directly on your skin you could get burns from the cold. Though I guess it might not affect you huh?" Tony commented before gently placing the wrap on his stomach. It took less than an instant for the cold to sink through the cloth and into his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" He asked, unconsciously shifting the cloth until it was right over his spasming stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ice pack. I used to need them every night for all my fucked up joints and muscles." Tony smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should take the pack off. He did not deserve comfort. He had killed men and women and children. He should hurt. Should be in pain. But even as he reached to remove it he felt too drained. The chill was comforting, soothing. He felt his eyes growing heavy. "Get some rest." Tony's voice drifted past him, a million miles away. He did not want to rest. He needed to be awake. To prove to Tony he was a monster. To make him understand. He should…</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am on <a href="https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr.</a> Feel free to drop in and say hi!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So sorry for the massive break in postings! Life has been completely crazy (nothing is going on, my brain is just having a rough time). Planning on trying to post a second chapter tomorrow.</p><p>Also, this chapter was only very roughly proofed. If you spot a spelling or grammatical error please just slide over it and don't post them in the comments. I'm not planning on fixing them if there are any and it will definitely slow down future chapters. Thanks! 💜</p><p>Hope you all enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>September 23</span>
</h1>
<h2>
  <span>Tony</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>He stayed several long minutes after Loki drifted off, watching as the man's face softened. He knew to some degree how Loki felt. He was careful to never think about exactly how many lives SI weapons had taken. Sure they hadn't probably been relatives of his like with Loki but he was resolutely certain his weapons had killed far more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carefully pulled the blankets over Loki before replacing the pack on his stomach. He'd never seen Loki relax that quickly. He always squirmed and fidgeted like getting comfortable was difficult. But then if he needed the cold maybe it always was difficult… He could fix that. At least a dozen ideas buzzed in the back of his mind. He shut off the light, pausing to watch and make sure Loki didn't wake up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed a hand through his hair and poked his nose into Pepper's open door. Pepper sat on her bed, papers scattered around her. She looked up when she noticed him and waved him in. "Hey." He mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is everything okay? Did Loki get feeling better?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. It's...yeah. We are good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled. "Based on what I've seen, I don't feel like it was anything to do with the pregnancy." She pressed cautiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." He sighed and pushed his hair back again. "No. Fucked up family stuff."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper nodded understandingly. "You two could probably write </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> book on that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled feebly at the joke. "Yeah. What's all this?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper's eyes flitted across the papers. "Budgeting reports, a couple of proposed new sectors, and a few employee complaints about the head of free Wi-Fi initiative." She waved a piece of paper before returning it to the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced at all the paperwork. "Do you know how completely fucked I'd be without you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So completely fucked." She said with a grin. He smirked and leaned back on his hands. "How are you doing Tony?" She asked, her voice softening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Freaked the fuck out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We don't have enough hours in the day to list all that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You two need to go shopping for baby stuff." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed. "Yeah. Yeah I know. It just makes it all real." He glanced back towards his bedroom as if he might be able to see through the walls to where Loki now slept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still if that baby comes early you need to be ready." He nodded. "I've been thinking about how exactly to handle it. Jarvis could buy things but it would be better to go in person--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not doing a press release Pep. I just can't--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not asking you to. If you'd rather wait that's your choice. But I do think you need to go in person."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what are you suggesting?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Buy out a store for a few hours, maybe a day. Take the time you need to look over everything and---Quit with that face."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he was making a face, nose wrinkled in disgust. Howard had done that any time he'd gone shopping towards the end of his life, unwilling or uninterested in 'mingling with the common folk'. He'd hated it. Hated the whole idea of it just as he'd hated Howard. Howard had always gone on about how his life was at risk and he couldn't be around others. Then again he hadn't been wrong, he realized with a jolt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's either that or the press conference." Pepper finished firmly, pulling him back to the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes. "I'm not doing the press conference." He looked up at Pepper's vivid blue eyes. She nodded, that understanding smile back on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll get a list of places you can--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't. No options. Just find a good place. I trust your judgement." She nodded and grabbed a book from under the papers to jot down a note. "What do you even need for a baby?" He asked softly, his mind spun as he thought about the millions of diapers and formula and toy commercials he'd seen over the years. More than that though right? A crib and stuff? "Loki will know, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loki has gone through this before but things are probably different here than wherever she was."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. The where wasn't right but the when. Kids stuff back when Loki had been on Earth was probably way different. "Just let me know what you need help with. I'll do whatever I can." He said, standing. The conversation made his skin itch. He needed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll let you know." Pepper promised as he slipped from the room. After a quick peek to ensure Loki was still asleep he turned and headed for the shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"J, how does the new set up feel?" He asked once he closed the shop doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Incomplete, sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah today was not what I planned. Have you finished the import?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, import of previous settings and memory is complete."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. Do me a favor, pull Loki's temperate readings. Any we have." He tapped the workbench and pulled up the scans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It seems Mx. Laufeyson runs between 31.1 and 32.2 Celsius."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about at night? When we sleep?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His temperature rises overnight to 35.4 Celsius."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about now? Are you able to check?" He was fairly certain only the speakers were left in the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"31.6."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, so sleeping in bed with me is raising his temperature which is probably why he flips around so much. So what can we do to keep him cold without freezing me out?" Jarvis didn't answer. He knew a rhetorical question when he heard one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of the door withdrawing pulled his eyes from the blanket he was designing. Loki stepped barefoot through the wall and pulled it closed. There was something endearing, seeing Loki barefoot and groggy. He always looked so put together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled the half awake man into a hug. Loki curled into him and held on like the world might slip away if he lost his grip. "What are you working on?" Loki asked when they finally split apart. So they weren't going to talk about what happened then. He could roll with that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A blanket for you. One that will keep you cooler at night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki glanced over his shoulder, the look somewhere between curiosity and disdain. "I do not require anything like that." Loki said firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Too bad I'm gonna make it anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony. Please. I do not wish for you to try and... accommodate what I am. I am fine without such things."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah well I'm fine without my shop but I'd still prefer it. Please Loki? Let me do this. Let me make life even a little bit nicer?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Loki stepped away from him. "I will not abide changes made for what I am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and minimized the project. He was going to finish it. If Loki set it on fire or threw it out, fine, it wasn't going to stop him. He changed subjects. "Pepper and I are setting up a time and date for us to go shop for baby stuff."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki turned back to him and frowned. "What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like buy things we need for the baby? Clothes, diapers, that kind of thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. You buy such things on Midgard?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Why was it different before?" He asked, knowing the answer was yes but curious how.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When Ingolf and I had children the people of the village gifted the required clothes and when our children outgrew them we in turn gifted them to others. What are diapers and crib?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Diapers are what the baby wears under clothes to be changed when they go to the bathroom. And the crib is a baby bed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm." Loki looked past him out the window. Fenris lay in the sun outside, two patches of color the only evidence the wyverns rested with him. "We never used such things." He finally said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? So how did you do it? Especially with the toileting?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When they were very young we used a cloth in their clothes, I suppose that is similar to a diaper. Once they could walk they simply wore dresses so they could go as they needed. But why would you have a crib? The baby should sleep in bed, with us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's dangerous. One of us could roll on the baby." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki scoffed. "Nonsense. There is plenty of room in bed for us both and you never forget the child is there, even in sleep. The child needs that comfort."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I do. We will have no use for a crib." Loki said, his voice tightening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Okay. Just. I don't want to mess anything up." He said, softening his tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki seemed to relax. "You will not mess him up Tony. I promise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. "It will be awhile anyway. Pepper needs to find a store that can be bought out so we can shop without the press finding out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's something Howard used to do. Pay a store owner to close for the day so we are the only ones there. That way no one sees us and we dodge the press conference."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would we do that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you. I don't want anyone to know until--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. No. I understand that. Why buy the place out?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because if someone sees--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For being so bright you are quite thick sometimes. Stand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood. Loki walked over and pressed a hand on his chest. At once his body felt strange, itchy and tight and huge all at once. Loki was getting taller. No. He was getting shorter. Loki's hand was moving away from his chest but he could still feel the pressure. He looked down and his heart jumped a beat. Breasts, growing from his chest. The glow of the reactor was gone. Loki's hand dropped and he stumbled back on legs that felt too short. Hair fell over his eyes, long and blonde. "Loki?" A woman's voice slipped through his lips and he touched his mouth in shock. "I… You… Jarvis, show me a scan?" He asked weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was grinning like the fucking cat that caught the canary. A moment later the bench lit up and he approached equal parts horrified and amazed. On the screen a beautiful blonde woman stared back. Thin hips accentuated the fucking rack he now had. Low on his hips a faint bump was visible. Like how Loki had looked the day he'd first noticed the pregnancy. Out of curiosity he shifted but his dick was definitely gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A very loud part of his mind insisted he should definitely take advantage of </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the changes while he had the chance. Loki stepping into his space did nothing to change his mind but Loki was pressing on his chest again. "I can change all three of us. We can shop as much as we need to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, the ghost of a protest stopping in his throat. Sex was not the point Loki was trying to make. This was a serious conversation. He pushed the thought away for now. Still the slight crook of Loki's eyebrow was all it took. "We should have sex." He blurted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki blinked at him a moment. Then a warm deep laugh bubbled up from Loki's chest. He should probably be embarrassed that Loki was laughing at him but the sound was so pure he couldn't stop himself joining in. When they quieted Loki's hand still rested on his chest. "I think you need to tell Pepper first so that she does not do unneeded work."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was that his only protest? "J, can you--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have already informed Ms. Potts sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flashed Loki a smirk. "S.O.D. protocol?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Already active."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S.O.D?" Loki asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sock on doorknob. It's an Earth thing to let someone living with you know you're having sex and to not come in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki shook his head but he was smiling. But then Loki's hand was pressing back against his chest and the strange itchy feeling was back. "Hey!" He protested before he realized what Loki was doing. His body was changing again but not back to a man. His hips widened, his hair changing to its normal color though it stayed long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Loki had finished he turned back to the scan still glowing on the bench. His hair and eyes were back to the correct color. His breasts were smaller, less porn star, more actual human. His hips were wider and his false baby bump was gone. He wasn't fat by any terms, excluding Hollywood, but he wasn't a twig either. It reminded him of when Loki was female.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was that for?" He asked, turning back to Loki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki shrugged, an almost predatory smile on his face. "I do not like blondes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to fold his arms and ended up hitting his boobs. How the fuck did women...? He tried again and managed it without further pain. "So you intentionally changed me into someone you didn't find attractive at first?" He complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki stepped close enough he had to look up to maintain eye contact. "Why would I want you driving me to distraction while we shop for our child?" Loki purred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made sense. He opened his mouth to say that but Loki's lips crashed down on his, effectively cutting any further thought. He slipped his arms around Loki's neck, holding him close. As their chests pressed together a tiny spark of panic ignited in him. The reactor was gone. He didn't feel the catch and drag of it across Loki's shirt. He pushed back, heart hammering. "Reactor? Where?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shh. Loki soothed gently. It's still there Tony, just under the seidr." He reached a shaking hand passed his breasts, that was a weird as fuck thought, and probed where the reactor should be. He felt the seidr shimmering over his skin. When he pushed it slipped away and he felt the cool metal beneath. "Good?" Loki asked as his hand fell away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, pulling Loki's lips back to his. Now that he expected it to lack of drag from the reactor was wonderful. He'd forgotten exactly what it felt like </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have the smooth ring try to catch things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki's hands slipped down his back and over his hips before setting on his ass. He yelped into Loki's mouth when he was suddenly lifted off his feet. Instinctively he wrapped his legs around Loki's waist but the God clearly had no need for the help. Loki carried him across the shop, settling him on a workbench not currently buried under paper or projects. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was settled Loki stepped back and pulled off his shirt. He followed suit. Or he would have if the shirt didn't get hung up on his breasts. When he did finally manage to struggle free his hair fell across his face, crackling softly with static. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki's fingers gently combed it out of his face and carefully over his shoulder. Loki leaned forward, lips settling at the junction of his neck and shoulder. He shivered as Loki began to gently suck up a mark there. He arched forward, writhing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His nipples ached. Curious he slipped a hand between them and pinched the hardened nipple. The mix of pleasure and pain was almost overwhelming. He was only distantly aware of the keening whimper that had slipped past his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki's hand gently caught his wrist and pulled it back to the bench. "Be still. Let me." Loki said, his voice deep and rough already. And considering his nipple was still pounding painfully he could accept that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki's lips pressed gently into the mark on his neck. A shiver of pleasure rolled down his spin, settling deep in his stomach. That at least felt familiar, though the lack of weight between his legs was jarring. Did Loki feel like this when he changed genders?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was distracted enough that when Loki's lips caught his nipple he jumped in surprise, only to moan as pleasure flooded his mind. He couldn't be sure exactly what Loki's tongue was doing, only that it stopped every logical thought. His head tipped back as his world seemed to narrow until only the warmth of Loki's mouth remained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Loki's lips fell away he whined in protest but Loki simply switched sides and the pleasure began anew. Carefully he reached up and rubbed a thumb over his still wet nipple and shivered at the sensation. Loki's hand caught his wrist, firmly returning it to the table. Oh yeah. Loki had said that. He closed his eyes forcing himself to be still as Loki's tongue continued to work over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki's hand slipped lower, down his stomach to rest at the top of his sweatpants. Thank fuck he hadn't put on real clothes. Loki's free arm slipped around his waist and Loki lifted him off the bench and pulled off his pants in a move that shouldn't have been possible. He might have complained too if Loki's teeth didn't choose that moment to gently close over his nipple. He arched as the tiny whispers of pain drove the pleasure even higher. Panting he shivered as his bare ass landed on the bench. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could smell himself he realized with a jolt. Smell his arousal. Which after a lifetime of association only made him more horny. Was that even the right word for women? He wasn't a woman but--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki's teeth scraped across his stomach and he moaned. Everything felt tight and warm and wet. "Loki." He whined as Loki pressed soft kisses and light bites into his thighs. It felt amazing but it was also not remotely what he was after. The curiosity still burned deep in the back of his mind, covered by layers of pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki smiled. "Shh. Trust me." Loki's voice was warm over his thigh. He groaned but lay still as Loki continued to find more places to lick and bite and kiss until his mind was more mush than anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally felt Loki's head between his thighs a strange thread of anxiety slipped through his mind. Before it could take hold Loki's tongue slipped inside him and he arched off the bench.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd been eaten out before, many times, and it felt amazing but it was nothing in comparison. He dropped heavily back against the bench, his arms suddenly uninterested in supporting his weight. His breasts flopped against his chin and for a silent moment he was certain they would choke off his air but then Loki's tongue was moving and he no longer noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't aware he was softly chanting Loki's name until Loki soothed him. "I know. I have you. Trust me." The words calmed the tiny line of anxiety still whispering through his mind. Loki's lips wrapped around his clit he saw fucking stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The press of fingers sliding into him felt both impossibly foreign and intimately familiar. He had long since stopped trying to keep track of the litany of sounds pouring out of his lips. His body arched off the bench. Where anal felt mostly like pressure with a very specific point of pleasure this was all pleasure and he felt drunk on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was building, he realized belatedly. "Loki. Wait. Want you." He said, his voice strange and tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure?" Loki straightened. His eyes were blown, nearly completely black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. "Please?" He let himself be moved, certain that all his blood was pooled around his hips. He felt seidr and a shift as Loki's hips came level with the bench. Had the bench shrunk or Loki gotten taller? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The head of Loki's dick pressing against him stopped any other thoughts. As the pressure increased he was suddenly worried it wouldn't fit and all the prep would have been for nothing. And then Loki shifted and began to press in. His mind whited out as his entire world focused down to the amazing slick drag as Loki worked himself in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head spun by the time Loki stilled. He felt a wonderful fullness without the ache that anal brought. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't a nice change. "How does that feel?" Loki asked softly. He moaned back something vaguely like an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was apparently the right thing to say because Loki began to move. At first Loki went slow enough he was sure he could feel every veined ridge along Loki's length. "Give me your hands." Loki's voice cut through the fog of desire filling his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He expected Loki to hold them or maybe attack them to the bench with some kind of kinky seidr. He did not expect Loki to pull him up until his arms were around Loki's neck, Loki's cock still fully seated in him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loki? Wha--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki's hands grabbed his ass and lifted until he was almost completely empty then thrust up. His confused protest was cut off with a whimper as the slowly building pressure ignited into a wildfire. Fuck he was close. Right? Everything felt so confusing and different and all he could do was hold on as Loki pounded up into him. It wasn't fair how little effort it seemed to be costing Loki either. He filled that away to be grumpy about later. He buried his face in Loki's shoulder and focused on remembering to breathe as the pressure built ever higher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end it still managed to sneak up on him. He came with a shout, his whole body spasming, as the pressure broke in wave after wave of ecstasy. Based on the stuttering movements Loki was coming too but he couldn't tell past the overwhelming sensation. He might have spent a lifetime riding each crest of pleasure before it finally tapered down. He was panting, face buried in Loki's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki still held him up, as if he was weightless, something he remembered he was supposed to be annoyed about but at the moment he couldn't find the energy. "Holy shit." He mumbled. His mouth seemed to be delayed in finding the words he was trying to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki chuckled. "Welcome back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed. After the force of the orgasm he expected to feel tired, but as he slowly came back to himself he felt wide awake. No complaints there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki slipped free and he cringed, both at the loss and the feeling of wetness like he might drip everywhere. He was more than thankful for the whisper of seidr over his skin. "Think you can stand?" Loki asked and he nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki gently set him down and he was happy to have the bench against his back as the world spun slightly. Loki stepped back, giving him some space, and rested a hand on the ever growing baby bump. His heart skipped a beat. "I'm not going to get pregnant am I?" Fuck if that didn't sound weird coming from his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki chuckled warmly. "You think I would let us both be pregnant at the same time? Could you imagine the hormones alone?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart quicked. "So wait...I can? I mean...I could? You could make it so I could? But I'm not going to right? It's not--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shhh." Loki soothed, a hand on his cheek. "You will not get pregnant unless we discuss it at length first."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. As the panic eased he couldn't help feeling a pang of guilt. Of course Loki wouldn't let him get knocked up without them planning it in advance. He rested his head on Loki's shoulder. "Sorry. That was dumb." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki pressed a kiss into his forehead. "Yes it was but you are allowed to be dumb on occasion. Just do not make it a habit." Loki winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shoved Loki's shoulder playfully and Loki laughed along with him until their lips met again and silenced the sound.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am on <a href="https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr.</a> Feel free to drop in and say hi!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>October 1</h1><h2>
  <span>Tony</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>Due to a number of small issues with SI and scheduling it was well over a week before everyone was available to go shopping. Pepper had been both fascinated and confused by the idea of Loki changing them but after seeing him as a woman she agreed it would work. She suggested that only Loki actually look pregnant as it was normal for a group of girlfriends to go baby shopping together and had helped Loki know what to change their clothes to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned back in the lab, eyes on the bench screen as he waited for Pepper to finish the conference call so they could go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir, Mr. Parker is attempting to reach you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned. "Patch him through J."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Parker, everything okay?" He asked as the line connected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bird's eye view of New York highway rushed into view. Peter was calling from his suit. His stomach tightened. "Yeah. Yeah I'm okay. You know that guy Director Ross called about?" When he didn't answer right away Peter added, "The one in the red?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yes." He said, remembering the video after the return from Vanaheim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> I see him?" Peter said softly as he came to rest on the edge of a building. The lenses of the suit zoomed in to show a man in a red and black suit sitting in the guardrail. He frowned. It looked like the same configuration as the red and black hoodie only now the outfit was tighter, more properly fit, with what looked like patches of black armor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The figure stood, looked down and then stepped off the railing. "Oh shit!" Peter swung after him. Through the swinging video it was hard to tell exactly where he landed but as Peter moved across the light poles it was clear it hadn't been the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then a few hundred feet away a black SUV went rolling end over end. "Peter stay back." He commanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah okay." Peter said softly. He landed in the back of one of the exit signs. "What should I do Mr. Stark?*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stay hidden. We don't know how this guy will react. Send out the drone but stay down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Peter whispered and a moment later the feed split between Peter's suit and the drone. Below Peter people were screaming and running away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jarvis, is anyone in the area?" He asked, as he watched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No sir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ring of gunfire made his heart jump. "Peter, leave the drone and get some distance." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Okay." He heard Peter murmur, more to himself than in response. Peter peeked carefully around the sign just in time to watch the man in the red suit flip over the car and shoot two men in the head. Peter jerked back behind the sign. "Mr. Stark, he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>killing</span>
  </em>
  <span> people!" Peter hissed a note of panic in his tone. "I have to stop him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm already on it Peter. Just get out of there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Peter said before taking off for the underpass. He watched the drone view closely but the guy didn't seem to notice Peter's escape as he continued to go about shooting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The people he was killing were not civilians. All the men were wearing dark clothes and armed with what looked like Mk 16s and SG 552s. "J who is closest?" He asked, silently hoping the answer wasn't him. He had been looking forward to today damn it. He didn't want to deal with whatever this fucker's issue was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It appears you are sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck!" He started to stand but froze, watching as the man in the suit dropped under a rain of bullets. The men he'd been fighting advanced. Then the man in the suit was moving again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loki!" He called, picking up a Stark Pad and transferring the image. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony. What is wrong?" Loki met him at the shop door. She was already dressed in one of the new outfits the stylist had picked and had been lazily thumbing through a book in the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have to go take care of something downtown. Keep an eye on the screen if you want." At Loki's expression he continued. "I know, I'm sorry. It won't take long I promise. And it's not dangerous I just… Someone has to at least get him off the fucking road."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as the man in the suit killed the last three people on foot and began to skip between the cars, apparently searching for something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be back soon." He promised, taping the reactor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki snuck in a quick kiss before the nanites covered his face. "Be safe." Loki said softly. He nodded and took off, pulling the drone cam up to watch as he flew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man in the suit threw a fucking sword at someone on a motorcycle. It caught in the front wheels and sent the man riding the bike sprawling until he landed against the flipped SUV.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir, someone appears to be landing a modified Blackbird on the highway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" The done panned up from the man in the suit beating the shit out of the motorcycle man to show a sleek black plane landing carefully in the overpass. He frowned. It looked vaguely familiar. "Search Howard's records, school with a weird name." He could see New York now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cringed as the man from the motorcycle was run through with one of the swords. He watched as the man in red knelt and appeared to be speaking. From the plane a giant man who appeared to be completely made of metal stepped out with a younger girl behind him. "What the fuck?" He grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he watched the metal guy grabbed the one in the suit and threw him into a car. The one the suit stood and turned to the two from the plane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Apparently I've been out too long." He grumbled as he watched the one in red try to punch the metal man only to clearly break his hand. It didn't stop him as he proceeded to break his other hand and then his leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was flying over New York now. Peter was still close enough, he could track his suit. They weren't far. He spotted the plane before he saw Peter, still tucked under the concrete support. The metal man and the girl still stood on the overpass but the man in red was nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He landed a few steps back, suit on until he knew what he was facing. The fucking wall of metal man turned to look at him. "Ironman. To what do we owe the pleasure?" He asked in a thick Russian accent. The girl turned too and he was surprised to see she was probably about Peter's age. As if hearing the thought, Peter dropped down a step behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That man, the one in red, who was he? Where did he go?" Peter asked before he could speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shot the kid a look. "And who are you?" He added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahh. My name is Colossus and this is my college Negasonic Teenage Warhead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned. "Like Monster Magnet?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl's eyes lit up. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! </span>
  </em>
  <span>See? Someone gets it!" She turned to Colossus but Peter spoke up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The other guy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was Deadpool." Colossus said calmly. "I was attempting to bring him back to the Mansion but…" Colossus lifted his wrist. A handcuff dangled from it, a hand still holding up a middle finger hung loose in the cuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter made a soft retching noise behind him but he stepped forward, letting the helmet retract to show his face. "You cut off his hand?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. He did to escape." Then at the look on his face he added. "He will recover. He always does."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So where did he go?" He pressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colossus pointed over the railing. "He landed in a garbage truck."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great. Any idea why he was killing all these people?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Deadpool is always killing. I have tried to get him to join X-Men but he will not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"X-Men? Wait. Like the riots?" Peter seemed to have found his voice, though it was definitely a bit thin. "Mutants? He's a mutant? And you…." Peter tapered off. "Sorry. Sorry that was really rude."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's cool." The girl flashed him an easy smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But something was scratching in the back of his mind. "Gifted…Something something school for gifted kids? Xander or something?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Xavier's school for gifted youngsters." Colossus supplied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's it! Howard had a partnership for a while with Xavier." Where had he seen that name? He'd have to dig through the files later on. "Do you know where Deadpool lives?" He checked, already expecting the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colossus shook his head no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Spiderman, keep your eyes open and if you see him alert me immediately. It was good to meet you both. Thank you for the information."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned and closed his face shield before headed back for the house. "J scan everything we have looking for notes of Xavier."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have been scanning without success sir." Jarvis answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. That means it's in the physical archives back at the compound. I need to get the last load of stuff anyway so I'll check it then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he flew into the open wall of the shop he was surprised to find the shop door mostly closed, the drones feed, now of Peter swinging through the city, unattended. He recalled the nanites but kept a hand on the reactor just in case. Were they not watching because they were not concerned or because something had happened in his absence? Surely J would have told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He peeked around the shop door into the living room. Pepper and Loki sat side by side. Pepper's head rested on Loki's shoulder, her eyes closed. Loki stared unblinking at the yard. Both girl's hands were wrapped together tightly as if the contact was the only thing tethering them both to reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a wave of guilt. Had they just been sitting there worried the whole time. He pushed open the wall. Loki noticed first, her eyes snapping to him. "Tony." She breathed, relief clear in her voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper's head snapped up, looking first to the yard before following Loki's gaze. "Oh Tony, thank God." Pepper stood but Loki reached him first, strong arms folding around him. "Tony where were you?" Pepper asked in a tone he </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> clearly recognized as frustration now that the fear had passed. He pulled her into the hug with Loki who willingly shifted to encompass her too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. There is a guy in New York I've been keeping an eye on and I thought I had a solid shot at at least talking to him. He booked it before I could reach him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what you just had to rush out there?! What if you had been hurt Tony? Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> You have a kid on the way you can't just go rushing out every time there is someone you think you have to deal with. There are other people in the world you need to start thinking about! If--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pep, you've been through Howard's things. Do you remember seeing anything on an Xavier's school?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"--you ha-- What?!" She snapped, her line of thought interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Xavier's school for gifted youngsters?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony…" Pepper groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I worried you both but I promise I wasn't in any danger. This guy carries two desert eagles and a couple swords. The nanites would have had no problem and honestly I only wanted to talk with him. I promise I was safe. Do you remember that name?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No Tony I don't remember the name! Stop trying to distract me from the fact you're a terrible person! You left us here alone! What if something had happened Tony what--" but Loki waved her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No one was hurt and we are all fine. Please, let me get him ready and we will leave to shop."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper seemed ready to do another hour of shouting so he nodded quickly. The spell wove over him and he couldn't help </span>
  <em>
    <span>immediately</span>
  </em>
  <span> remembering the time he and Loki had slept in the shop. A shiver ran over him that he hoped the seidr would hide. Loki's wink insured him it was not entirely unnoticed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she finished Loki turned to Pep. He shifted. Everything felt strange. His clothes had changed too. Loki had put him in a fucking dress. He pulled it enough to look at the pattern. The cloth was pretty, black and green. Oh of fucking course it was black and green. He tried to glare at Loki but she was still talking to Pepper. Apparently Pepper got to </span>
  <em>
    <span>choose</span>
  </em>
  <span> how she looked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was startled to see a black stand of hair from the corner of his eye. Reaching over his shoulder he pulled his hair around. It was black. He smirked. Loki had changed him back to how they had sex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shimmer pulled his eyes to Pep. He watched as her hair shifted turning brown with long flowing waves. Some of the sharpness of her features softened. The changes weren't much but it was surprisingly effective. The seidr didn't even pause as it washed over Loki, her black hair turning red, her eyes a soft blue. An explosion of freckles danced across her nose and cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready?" He asked as Loki's hands dropped. Both women nodded. At Pepper's request he had purchased a pickup for the event, both to have at least one inconspicuous vehicle and to give them enough space to bring things back so nothing was getting shipped into the middle of a forest. Happy should have delivered it an hour ago, something he dare not ask about and risk sending Pepper shouting again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh God Tony." Pepper groaned as they stepped out of the front of the house. Clearly she hadn't expected the 1947 Ford. The truck was hotrod red with a wooden bed. Fully rebuilt from the ground up. Given the time he would have preferred to do the work himself but on short notice it would do. "Do you not know what inconspicuous means?!" Pepper rounded on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held up both hands in surrender. "No one is going to expect Tony Stark to drive this right? I don't own a single Ford or a pickup. So what I can't have it also be pretty?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!! You were supposed to buy a regular truck Tony. Why? Why do you have to--" but Pepper tapered off, her eyes on Loki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could not see whatever had passed between them but when Loki turned to look at him she was smiling. He wasn't sure if he felt more relief or concern at whatever had caused Pepper's silence. Still, Pep didn't seem as pissed so he did his best not to question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In spite of the truck's age the interior had been overhauled to include things like properly working temperature controls, an onboard navigation system which Jarvis would have already taken over with Happy's help. Seatbelts had been added as well. He ran a hand over the warm wood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki took the middle seat which, based on Pepper's silence was probably best. She was either totally fine or livid and the only way to know was to wait for her mouth to open. He could definitely hope for not pissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome sir." Jarvis greeted, meaning the drive he'd given Happy had worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey J." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ms. Potts, will we be visiting the location you spoke of?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes Jarvis. Thank you." She answered, her voice cool and tight. Mad. Great. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He resolved to ignore it as he pulled the buckle across his chest only to hesitate as the belt squishes his breasts uncomfortably. Great. He glanced over at Pepper as inconspicuously as he could but got no helpful information. Finally he settled on slotting the belt awkwardly between them and making a note to try to find a way to make it less uncomfortable for women to wear seatbelts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki's hand rested lightly on his thigh as they drove. The truck bounced and bobbed over the uneven road, ancient shocks not even remotely compatible to the modern ones he was used to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who should I say is the father if the shopkeeper asks?" Loki broke the silence as they pulled into the parking lot of the massive store, the windows full of pastels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I doubt anyone will ask." Pepper said at the same time he said, "You can say we are together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki turned to him, "You are a woman now. How could we be together and expecting a child?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's common enough on Earth. When women are together they will sometimes seek a sperm donor so they can have a child together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked surprised. "It is not shameful for a child not to have a father?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. Well, there are some groups who believe only men and women should have children and that there shouldn't be any gays so I guess they probably think it's shameful but nothing other than that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded. "Most believe that on Asgard as well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't know exactly how to reply to that. He'd just assumed Asgard was cool with whatever. Maybe Loki had mentioned it before and he'd forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper was already climbing out of the truck so he turned to follow suit. As they moved together toward the front doors Loki's fingers slipped into his. He smiled and squeezed gently back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it turns out Pepper had been wrong about no one asking. They were barely 3 steps in the door before an employee literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>bounced</span>
  </em>
  <span> over to them eyes wide and excited. "Welcome in! Oh my gosh congratulations!" She squealed, moving to stand in front of Loki. Loki's hand tightened ever so slightly as the girl stopped in front of her. "Oh. My. God! You two are so cute! Surrogacy? Sorry! That's probably too personal. My girlfriend and I are…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But whatever they were faded into the background as something farther into the store banged loudly and his heart jumped. Instantly his hand was on the reactor. Or rather where the reactor should be since it didn't fully exist in this form. Loki's fingers squeezed his again and he looked over. She smiled reassuringly at him. He took a breath. Then another. The pounding in his ears slowly lessened. The bubbly girl was gone, and they had moved out of the door since his mind had swallowed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so loud inside. People talking and laughing. He felt like he couldn't hear Loki and Pepper even though they stood next to him. Still Pepper and Loki could clearly hear each other. He was the broken one. He was supposed to be here for Loki and he couldn't even manage that. Instead he was simply being guided from aisle to aisle, unseeing as the cart was filled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Loki was directly in front of him. He blinked, struggling to pull in surrounding information past the sounds and colors that blurred around him. "Tony?" Loki's voice floated in from a million miles away. He blinked, forcing himself to focus on her eyes. "I am going to help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did he need help? Probably. They were doing something. Right? What was it? He nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At once the cool wrap of seidr slid over him. The background seemed to mute, the voices no longer pressing on in him. His vision was widening too. When had it narrowed? He blinked slowly, taking in Loki's smile. "Sorry. I--" but she pressed a finger to his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop that. Keep talking so I know you're with me." He nodded and looked around. Pepper stood at the end of the aisle looking firmly ahead as if trying to block out wherever he and Loki were up to. He must not have missed much, the only thing in the cart were a few massive boxes of diapers. "Tony?" With a soft pop the world seemed to settle into place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked. Right. Talking. "Give me… Just one second." He said softly, slipping past Loki and the cart. "You okay?" He asked when he was within earshot of Pepper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finally looked over, displeasure clear on her face. "I don't like her using magic on you." Pepper hissed, eyes glancing past him to Loki. They were close enough he was certain Loki could hear though she was looking absently at the shelves, giving them at least the illusion of privacy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not?" He asked. "It helps. A lot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shouldn't you be getting help for it? Medication or a therapist. Something that isn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We both know I can't trust someone enough for therapy. Not after Dr. Samson. And I can't take the pills with any reliability. Besides, this is safer. No side effects." The attempted joke fell flat. He could feel Loki listening now, even if she still was picking up and examining items "Look. She's able to help me when I need it without any of the risks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what if she's not around?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then I'll deal with it the same way I always have. Please just drop it Pepper. It's fine. Everything is fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sniffed, giving him a harsh look before turning to look past him to Loki. "So, we should at least get some pacifiers. Not all babies like them but they can save your sanity if they do." Loki took the cue, no longer pretending to shop and instead turning back to Pepper. Pepper passed her a package of pacifiers. "There are several different kinds." Pepper held up a few more packs, each a slightly different shape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just get them all and we will see what he likes." He said. Pepper tossed the packages into the cart with a little more force that was really needed before turning and leading them to the next aisle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On and on it went. Toys and books and wipes and bibs. Car seat and stroller and changing table. They already had two carts worth as they moved into clothes. When Loki reached for a plain white dress Pepper stopped her. "I thought you were having a boy?" Pepper sounded confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are?" Loki replied, sounding equally confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't put boys in dresses." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Loki's brows had knit together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper looked frustrated as if Loki was being stubborn on purpose. "Because dresses are for </span>
  <em>
    <span>girls</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Boys wear pants."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pants? On a newborn? Their limbs are like jelly." Loki collected the two of the dresses and put them in the cart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper looked somewhere between surprised and frustrated but Loki stepped past her without further comment. "Tony!" Pepper glared at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. "She's done this before and honestly if I'm changing a diaper I'd rather not have to try to take off pants too." He said. The idea of even dealing with that felt impossible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Past them Loki was gathering up a few more dresses. Pepper changed tactics. "What if his legs get cold?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki snorted. "I do not think it will be a problem but he will have a blanket as well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay well shouldn't he have some color?" Pepper demanded. All the dresses were white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"White is much easier to keep clean." Loki said easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper stalked off. Loki turned to him. "I do not understand why she is so upset. Raising a child if difficult enough. Why spend extra time and frustration trying to redress him in something difficult?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's just how things are on Earth. Boys don't wear dresses. Period." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki's expression faltered. "Would you prefer we get him pants?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed, "Listen just changing a diaper stresses me out. I don't care what he wears. Probably wouldn't hurt to get some pants for if we take him out. Press releases and stuff. But. I think for that we should get him some S.I. merch. Little Stark Industries onesie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki smiled and kissed him which would have been sweet if their boobs hadn't knocked together sending his mind in a direction it had no business going at the moment. At least he couldn't get a hard on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper returned with at least a dozen onesies of different colors and sizes as well as pajamas, jackets, gloves and shoes. Giving them both a look that could probably run a hole straight through one of his suits she dropped them into the cart. Pretending not to notice the withering glare he asked. "Hey S.I. did launch that baby line of merch, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked, clearly having expected something other than a question. "I...yes. Last fall."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you be in charge of getting him some clothes from there too? Figure when we do press releases and stuff."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Yes. I will do that now." She seemed to soften some at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end they each had one full cart to push up to the register. The poor cashier's eyes bugged but she smiled all the same as she began to ring them up. Before it was done a manager wandered over and stood partway between the register and the door. He could only guess it was in case they tried to bolt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which when the total came up well in the thousands he supposed he understood. He passed the card and ID Jarvis had printed that morning with the correct picture and modified name. The girl checked both closely before running it but it went through easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he tucked away the card he pulled out a hundred and passed it to the girl. "Thanks for your help." She looked stunned but took it. "H-have a good day." She said. He paused at the manager and did the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trip home was blessedly uneventful. The iron legion helped carry bags and boxes to their final locations. He had to admit, unwrapping everything and setting it up in the room next to theirs was a lot of fun. By the time they curled up in bed some of the anxiety he'd felt had finally faded. This was going to be okay, he thought as he pulled Loki to him and closed his eyes. He could do this.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am on <a href="https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr.</a> Feel free to drop in and say hi!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short bonus chapter! I will do everything I can to post more next weekend.</p><p>Thank you all for your well wishes and patience!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>October 2</span>
</h1><h2>
  <span>Tony</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>The door to the bedroom slammed open. He lurched up, hands already flying to the reactor. In the doorway, backlit from the landing stood Obadiah. Burns and blood covered his skin as his cold laughter filled the room. "Tony, my boy! You've been so busy!" Obadiah stepped forward, his gate sharp and unnatural. "What? You didn't think a little blast like that would kill me did ya?!" He laughed, wild and loud. "Still, I never expected to find you in bed with the enemy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes snapped to the bed. When had he stood up? He felt the suit shift with him. Loki turned to look at him, eyes wide with shock. "Don't worry Tony. I'll fix it." Obadiah drew up a gun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" He tried to raise his arm but everything was moving in slow motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki's eyes held his as the shot sounded. Blood exploded across the bed and wall. He roared, horror and sadness burning into rage he charged Obadiah, closed a hand around his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obadiah was laughing, it echoed around him. Then something cold wrapped around the reactor. His eyes snapped up. Obadiah lay dead on the ground. Loki stood in his place. "Loki! Oh thank God. You're okay. How did you…" but Loki's eyes sparkled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shh. Quiet now. I need this." Loki's nail tapped the reactor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Ice flooded through him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need this. It's the only thing that will save me. Please Tony." Loki turned, the left side of his head was open, bleeding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he couldn't breath, the reactor was free of his chest. "P-p-p-lease...Loki...rep-placement...in-n the lab. Please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Green swallowed the wound as Loki smiled. "Finally after all this time. Why would I ever want to be with someone as useless as you? With this and the infinity stone I will finally be free."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brain struggled to follow as he looked between the reactor and Loki's wild eyes. His chest hurt. He could barely breathe. "B-b-bab." He struggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki scoffed. "You think I would waste my time raising your worthless seed. It was all a game Stark. Catch up." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was falling, no longer able to stand. Above him, blackness stretched. The wormhole. Open around him. The fever dream was over. It was time to die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A harsh gasp of air peeled open his eyes. His lungs worked like bellows, frantically struggling to pull in air. His chest pounded. The reactor! Numb fingers scrabbled against his chest. No hole. Reactor solid. He tried to move but nothing felt wired right. His skin was a sea of needles and nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something touched his arm and he jolted bodily flopping a few feet away as his head spun. He was face down on the carpet, his knees under him, arms draped at odd angles and useless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights lifted slightly and he saw him. Loki. Eyes watching him. "Get away!" He shouted, trying without success to pull his arms over the reactor. "Get out! Jarvis!! Jarvis security level Alpha 962!" Nothing happened. "Jarvis!" He tried to yell again but he was out of air. Loki stepped forward. "No!" He tried to shout but the word came at a wheeze. Loki stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to the bedroom cracked open. His eyes snapped to the floor. Stane's body was gone. He waited to see the man's face appear past the door. Instead it was Pepper who slipped through, looking half asleep. Her pajamas rumpled and her hair sticking at random angles. "Loki? I heard shouting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pep!" He wheezed, unable to pull in air. "Pep run!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Tony." She looked almost disappointed before turning back to Loki. "Do you need my help?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was impossible to miss the relief in Pepper's eyes. She was turning to leave. Obie was out there. He was in the house. He had to stop her! He forced himself into his hands and knees. "Pepper! Pepper. Obia-Obiadiah. Pepper please." But she has turned and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His arms shook with the effort of staying up. Movement pulled his eyes back to Loki. "Tony. I am going to come sit next to you." Loki's voice was calm and measured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." He croaked but this time Loki did not pause. He tried to scrabble away but his arms didn't hold his weight and he fell forward into the carpet. A rustling behind him alerted him to Loki sitting down. He had to get away. Loki was going to steal the reactor. Had to get up. Had to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony. I do not know what nightmare you had, or what you still see. Just...please try to listen to my voice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He choked out another no. His arms were a bed of needles. He just needed to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are safe. We are in our home. The one we built together. We spent today shopping for our baby. He will be born in the coming months."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head pounded as he tried without success to slot them into place. "No. Reactor. Obadiah. Steal." He panted. Everything hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you are in pain I can help you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit! Had he said that out loud? "Don't fucking touch me." He snarled into the carpet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well. Try thinking heilsa. It should help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried everything not to think of the word but it seemed to crowd into his mind. As he thought it a warmth began to spread over his body. Slowly the pain in his arms began to ease, and the ache in his chest subsided. "Not….gonna...get……. reactor." He groaned, pulling himself back into his knees. "Won't let…...you." His muscles strained but he managed to sit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony, I have no wish to take your reactor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Liar." He panted. His head spun dangerously as he started to stand and he dropped heavily back onto his ass. Loki was looking at him, a hand on his stomach. He started at the swell under the pale skin. "You." He frowned and tried again. "Baby?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Tony. Our baby." There was a barely existent note of relief in Loki's voice. "We are at our home. You had a nightmare."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at Loki's lips as they moved, not quite able to bring himself to look at the soft green eyes. "Bu.. Obadiah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is dead Tony. He has been for years." He closed his eyes. The ache fading. His chest hurt like he'd taken a blow directly to the reactor. Loki smiled softly at him. "Back with me?" Loki asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cautiously he reached out, resting a hand on Loki's stomach. Even though Loki's shirt the skin felt cool to the touch. "What's heilsa?" He asked, though he didn't need to wait as the last of the needles faded and the ache in his head and chest eased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Healing something that is not physical injury."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. "I'm sorry. I--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hush. You have no reason to apologize."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt embarrassed. It had so clearly been a dream but waking up hurting on the floor it was all so real. He realized that was probably where the reactor ache had come from, hitting the floor. "You and Obie were stealing the reactor." He mumbled, the whole thing sounded so stupid now. "Have you…" he wracked his brain but came up empty. "Have you even touched the reactor before?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I assumed I should not. I have touched the scars. Nothing more."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned. Was Loki wrong? Did he even want Loki to touch it? It was too much to try to and parse out then. "Bed." He mumbled, starting to stand before letting Loki help him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was barely aware of gathering Loki back into his arms before he fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am on <a href="https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr.</a> Feel free to drop in and say hi!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!</p><p>A HUGE thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/0positiv/pseuds/0positiv">0positiv</a>! Without her help proofing this would have never gotten posted!!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>October 17</span>
</h1><h2>
  <span>Tony</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>He stood stepping back to admire his handiwork. The bots charging stations blended perfectly with the surrounding suit displays. He was going to pick them up from the compound today, now that preparations were complete. He'd been putting off bringing the troublemakers as long as possible to ensure there would be as little 'helping' with unpacking as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stretched and turned for the living room. Loki was reclining on the couch, a book in one hand and a piece of chocolate in the other. Pep had been the one to introduce her to chocolate. Since then she'd tried at least a few dozen kinds before settling on a favorite, sea salt and caramel. Thankfully almost every major chocolate maker in the world had a version of the stuff. A package from France had arrived overnight with at least thirty different types. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would be lying if he said he hadn't been loving indulging Loki's newest interest. Pepper had only rarely let him spoil her and, while Loki would allow it, so far Loki's interests were far more challenging. He couldn't very well get her books she'd care about, granted he hadn't tried that yet. Still he had a feeling that unless it had to do with seidr she wouldn't be interested. Chocolate however, he fucking knew about that one. Pepper had always craved it on her monthly and he was still good friends with several famous chocolatiers who were more than happy to overnight him as much as he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey." He said as she popped the sweet into her mouth. She smiled at him. The last few weeks since his nightmare had been blessedly uneventful. He crossed the room and kissed her upturned lips before running a hand over her stomach. She seemed to grow by the day now which felt insane but she seemed to think it was normal so he didn't argue. "I'm heading out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are sure you do not wish me to come?" She asked. He recognized the tone. She hoped desperately that he would not take her up on the offer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It'll be fine. I need to do some checking while I am there. Make sure Pep doesn't drive you nuts." He winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper had been increasingly nervous which led to a great increase in her need to hover. Granted Loki's ever growing stomach was concerning, considering they should still have at least a few months. He pushed the thoughts away before they could increase his anxiety. "Love you." Loki said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled. "Love you too." He ran a hand over her cheek and added, "Back soon." before turning for the jet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had considered letting the legion move the bots but he had a surprise in place that would require him to be here. The flight felt longer than he remembered. Not that he was complaining. The distance was wonderful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the compound came into view it was clear Steve had been quite busy in the intervening months. A large obstacle course took up the majority of the once open lawn. The business side of the building was surrounded by cars. A group of twenty-somethings ran in formation past the landing pad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was what the compound was meant for, he reminded himself as he watched them pass. Still as he stepped down the stairs he would be lying if he said the sounds of shouting and marching didn't bring him back to his pre-Afghanistan days with uncomfortable clarity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stark!" A booming voice jerked his head up as Thor landed heavily next to the plane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Point Break." He said easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You missed the wedding!" Thor said his voice easy, if not a bit louder than he remembered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit. I completely forgot about that. Sorry. Things have been crazy lately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No matter. Perhaps you and my brother could visit for supper. We will eat together and celebrate!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. That sounds good." He said, though if he was honest he was pretty sure Loki wouldn't go for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well. We will see you this evening!" Thor said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spun, ready to correct him but a crack of thunder muted any protest as Thor took off for the trees. "Fuck!" He hissed. Moving to the loading bay entrance he typed in the 30 character passcode before stepping back to let the doors open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shop was as he expected, mostly empty. Dum-E was rifling through a box of parts sitting in the far corner. It seemed given the free time he'd been embellishing himself with bits of red and gold scrap. U was diligently sweeping even though the floor looked perfectly clean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>U noticed him first and let out a shrill string of beeps. Dum-E jolted back and turned trundling over, a piece of Mark 6 mask still clamped in his claw. "Hey boys. Sorry it's been so long. We had to get the new place finished." He ran a hand over each of the bots, careful not to dislodge Dum-E's decorations. "J, can you get Loki on the line for me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One moment, sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a brief pause then Loki's voice came through clearly. "Tony? What is wrong?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as Loki's nervous face appeared on one of the remaining benches screens. "Nothing. I’m okay. Listen, Thor was just here." He saw Loki tense slightly and powered forward. "He got married. We were supposed to be invited but I guess we were probably in Vanaheim or something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or he did not truly wish us to attend." Loki said though she didn't look upset about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, anyway, he's invited us to dinner. I thought he meant it in a 'we will figure a date' thing but he thought I meant tonight and took off before I could say anything. I can go to New Asgard and fix it or we can just get it out of the way. What do you want to do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki leaned back against the couch. Earth shifted on her lap sleek and quiet. He could only guess Gras was nearby since the two were rarely apart. "There will never be a good time to go. But I must believe once I have given birth will be worse. We will keep this appointment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Sorry. In Midgard every adult on the planet says 'let's get together for dinner'. It's just what you say. Never really means you plan to do it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki's lips twitched. "Such strange customs. Hurry back." And the feed cut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and rubbed his face. This was not what he'd planned on. No way to change it now. He slipped past the bots to the greenhouse. He'd set up a new pen for Walter at the house but that wasn't what he wanted to collect. Instead he turned to the herb beds. Loki and Pepper had both liked them. Might as well bring them to the new place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was just figuring out if he would need to call the iron legion when the shop door opened. "Tony." It was Vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Vis. Good timing. Can you help with these?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Vision, much to his surprise, was walking rather than floating. He decided he much preferred Vision to walk. It gave him a less ethereal look. "Jarvis said you were here. Why did you not come through the common area?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pretty sure the wonder twins aren't interested in seeing me in their military paradise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vision considered him a moment but did not speak, instead lifting the raised bed on his own. "Bucky told me of your near death experience. I hope you are well now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I'm fine." He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You seem... different."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm happy now." The three words were out of his mouth before he thought them but he was surprised by them. Had he been happy before? He thought so. Sure the attention had been nice. The praise but had he been </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vision had returned and collected the second bed before he pulled his head out of his ass enough to realize he should probably be helping. He didn't want to load the bots yet. Not till he dug through the old analog records. Not much he could really help with then. "Thanks." He managed lamely when Vis finished moving the raised beds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. I am glad you're happy now Tony. You deserve to be happy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. How are you and Wanda doing?" He asked before he lost himself in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are happy. There are times where things are difficult but I suspect that is true in all relationships. We have decided to retire. I do not believe either of us wishes to see battle again. Wanda assists with training the recruits, those with telekinesis. That is enough for us both."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled. "I'm glad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Tony. If you need help please let me know. I wished only to see how you were doing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks Vis." He said, a pang of sadness in his chest at the knowledge he couldn't ever really invite Vision over or anything. Not with the stone still lodged in his head. Maybe someday he could find a way to help remove it. Could Vision exist without it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed the thought away and turned out of the shop. Two doors later he was walking down a narrow, not particularly well lit hallway. He'd not been down this way in years. The last visit had been to install the reactor core for the building. A few doors lead to deep storage but none of it was what he needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped in front of the door to the reactor. The walls were three foot thick steel. The steel box helped protect the reactor both from outside influence and internal meltdown. The biometric scanned across his chest then his eye then his hand print before finally the door opened and he stepped in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was cool. The air smelled stagnant. Considering the room never had fresh air pumped in unless a person was inside that wasn't very surprising. The heavy door groaned shut behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A brief glance told him the reactor was in good health. He hadn't exactly been worried but still nice to know. He crossed the metal box and passed a hand against the far wall. It took a moment before the wall creaked and shifted. He stepped down into the hidden hallway, down a flight stairs, and into a massive room buried underground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights popped and flickered to life bringing rows of metal shelves onto view each filled completely with file storage boxes. Howard's storage archives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In spite of, or maybe because of, Howard's involvement with the modernization of computers, he had refused to ever put any of his work on a computer. Every single thing written in page after page of coded cipher. When Howard died he'd felt compelled to keep it, a rare splash of sentiment he no longer held. He should let Jarvis scan it. Bring it into the digital library. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crossed along the shelves, skimming the names until he found it."Project Rebirth". At least 12 boxes bore the two words in Howard's tight neat writing. He sighed and began to pull boxes, carrying them to a table and chairs in the middle of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a solid 15 minutes to crack the code in the documents, proving it to be one of the most complicated Howard had used. Not that it was surprising. Rebirth had been, as Howard had constantly reminded him, his one true pride and joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began to read. Pages and pages of notes and calibrations, hypothesis and failed tests. It was still early days in the project but he scanned it anyway. On and on it went. If he'd failed this many times with no successes he wasn't sure he'd keep trying. Which either proved Howard was much more stubborn or much more accustomed to failure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he shoved away the first box he poked out his phone. "J, you connected this far down?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course sir. How can I be of assistance?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you send Loki a text? Let her know I'm okay but it's going to be awhile. Then we need some music."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The message is sent." Jarvis said before AC/DC began to pump for the phones speakers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a quarter of the way into box six that he finally found what he was looking for first in a picture of Howard, Erskine, and a short wide man who looked like he was about 96% muscle. The photo labeled him as Logan. It wasn't however until he was a few pages into box seven that Howard's notes referenced the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Heals anything.' 'Genetic, happening since childhood.' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thumbed past the hastily scribbled notes until he found, 'Logan willing to give blood. In exchange, he was never here.' Then a few pages later. 'Difficult to draw blood. Kept healing around needle.' 'Asked Erskine where he found the man. Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. Never heard of the place. Erskine friends with the owner, Charles.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thumbed through the rest but found nothing until the last box. 'Vials of blood destroyed in the attack. Contacted school. Charles will send Logan when he returns.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then at the bottom of the page a single word, Phoenix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned and leaned back, eyes scanning the shelves. Sure enough a single box labeled Phoenix sat near the open space he'd made pulling project Rebirth boxes. He grabbed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first paper was labeled August 23rd, 1991. 4 months before he had been killed. The new cipher broke much easier. He leaned back and began to read. 'Working on propulsion when the phone rang. Charles calling. Logan in route. I had all but forgotten the request. Logan arrived, unchanged by time.' The rest of the page was given over to notes and formulas. A few pages in the words picked up like nothing ever happened. 'States time does not affect him. Has to keep moving. Is why it took so long. Asked when he was born. 1887!' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at the date, his mind trying to wrap around it. So maybe it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> this guy in the videos. No that still wouldn't work, their builds couldn't be more different. But the kid option was still there. Nothing else in the phoenix box proved helpful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scanned the shelves for anything on Xavier's, Charles or Logan but had hit a dead end. He leaned back in his chair. "J, do we have anything in the video archives labeled Phoenix?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Scanning... 1 result." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pull it up " he said, not expecting much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost toppled back in his chair when a rough voice slipped through the feed. "--Told you last time Stark, Rebirth was a one time deal. I owed Erskine. I don't owe you nothing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Howard, looking exactly as he remembered seeing him the night he'd died stepped into frame. "The vials were destroyed before their final good was done."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't matter. There's enough of my blood in the world. I ain't helping you." Logan turned and left. He frowned at the static on the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The rest appears corrupt sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But if Logan didn't help then how…" he reached over and pulled the phoenix box back. Scrawled on the corner of the page with notes about Logan were the words 'Department K'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fucking hell." He looked through the entire archives but found nothing with K or Department K.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"J? Anything in the digital archives for Department K?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Several thousand sir. It appears to be a Hydra operation credited with the creation of the Winter Soldier as well as a host of others including Ms. Maximoff."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Appears? As in…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As in it appears to still be running at this time, yes sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck. Start pulling and compiling. I will see it when I get home." He shelved the boxes and with one final glance closed the door to the archives. Loading the excited bots proved far more time consuming than he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brain spun the whole way home. If Howard knew about Department K did it mean he'd helped them? Worked with them? No he wouldn't have worked for them but he wouldn't put it past the man to go behind enemy lines for Logan's blood if need be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki stood in the shop when he entered, her eyes scanning the hundreds of digital files zipping through the air. "It seems you were fruitful." She smiled when he entered the shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Created more questions than answered." He pulled her into a kiss. Dum-E and U chirped happily as they trundled around the new space. Dum-E rolled cautiously over and hummed inquisitively at Loki's stomach. When Loki looked at him he smiled "They understand language almost as well as Jarvis, they just can't speak it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki turned back to the bot. "It is Tony and my child." She said uncertainly. Dum-E trilled in celebration his claw open wide in excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's very excited." He translated, eyes now scanning the files. "Jarvis, let's do chronological first?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a soft whoosh that had everything to do with Jarvis being dramatic and nothing to do with the actual files moving, the sea of documents shot around the shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they settled he stepped over to the closest set of files, dated 1939. He recognized Erskine at once, along with another man labeled as Johann Schmidt. He swiped through the files but didn't look overly close. Based on what little he gleaned from it Erskine had given him the original batch of the Rebirth serum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The final files of the section showed gruesome pictures of Johann's skin sloughing off revealing angry devil's red skin beneath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped sideways. The next batch held information for both the Rebirth project Howard had done and the one completed by Hydra. It was clear without Logan's blood things had been highly unsuccessful on Hydra's side. As he swiped through hundreds of files each marked in red he had to wonder if any other than Bucky made it out alive. He paused to look at the picture of Bucky, frowning, face contorted with rage that didn't quite mask the fear in his eyes. After that more than a dozen more had made it. The ones that Zemo had killed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next batch Project 2 and 3 seemed animal related, he scrolled through without reading. Project 4 was listed as project sulfur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped at project 5 at the sight of two familiar faces. Fury and Logan. So Logan had helped Shield at some point.  The project labeled Rebirth 2.0 spoke of something called a symbiote. He scrolled on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Project 6 had literally one page about a man named Luke Cage. Between 6 and 7 he found mention of the Red Room being overseen by Department K but no real helpful information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Project 7 seemed to have been human experimentation during the Vietnam war whereas 8 and 9 had tested on criminals and psychopaths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped at project 10. Logan, looking no older than he had in the project 5 pictures. The dates on the files listed it as 1967. Logan didn't exactly look like a willing participant. He thumbed through the hundreds of tests conducted on the man. The pictures and videos showed everything from the collection of hundreds of vials of blood to the use of the same kind of machine they'd used on Bucky to erase his mind. The final videos seemed to focus on grafting adamantium to Logan's bones making them unbreakable. The last video showed him emerging from a pool of eerily blue liquid, slicing through the tubes with metal that slipped through his hands and taking off into the Canadian wilderness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thumbed through the next few projects without recognizing any people but in several he spotted the vials of blood taken from Logan. So they had taken Logan's blood by force and used it an unknown number of times to do everything from create super soldiers to recently curing some veteran of terminal cancer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and flopped heavily into his chair. Really he should have known better than to expect to just find someone listed as Deadpool in Howard's files.  "J, forward this new stuff to Steve. Maybe his team can find it and stop it from happening."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very good sir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He barely contained a jump as Loki's arms slipped around him. "Any luck?" She whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not really." She pressed a kiss into his hair. He turned and wrapped his arms around her. Or at least at much as he could with her ever growing bump. "I'm worried this is going to be closer to four months than five, Lokes." He said, his hand moving to spread over her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do seem to be moving along quickly. Amazing how having meals three times a day will help with that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes trying to quell the anxiety as it bloomed through his chest. "There isn't any chance this will be a 3 month situation right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, that would be impossible." He felt himself sag with relief. Loki hesitated. "Tony...we are already past 3 months." Loki reminded gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck!" He was out of Loki's grasp and on his feet. "Fuck fuck fuck." He tried to take a breath but doubled over as a coughing fit exploded from his mouth. He couldn't do this! What has he been fucking thinking?! He was going to fuck it up. Ruin it like Howard had him. He jumped sideways as a cool hand caught his wrist. At once his breath came easier, his heart rate slowed. "Loki I can't! I'm going to fuck it up. I can't. I can't." Even as the words poured out, he reached out to gently touch the bump. "I'm going to mess everything up. I can't--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hush." Loki told him gently. "You will not mess things up. You are not your father any more than I am mine. Breathe Tony. Just breathe." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and leaned forward, surprised to feel Loki shifting against him, shoulders widening as he grew taller. He'd be lying if he said the solid strength of Loki's male form wasn't comforting. He pulled in deep breaths of the crisp cool smell of Loki's skin. "Huginn, tell my brother we will not make it this evening and I will reschedule with him in a few days."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loki no." He protested faintly. Loki looked down a glimmer in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps I should not take you up to bed as I had planned? You would rather go spend dinner with my brother and his bride?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>".... No…. No you're right." He said, enjoying the rich laughter that bubbled through Loki's chest. "We should </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> go to bed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki turned and led him hand in hand from the shop.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am on <a href="https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr.</a> Feel free to drop in and say hi!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!</p><p>A HUGE thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/0positiv/pseuds/0positiv">0positiv</a>! Without her help proofing this would have never gotten posted!!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>October 28</span>
</h1>
<h2>
  <span>Loki</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>He stretched, standing slowly to reshelve the book he had been reading. It was almost time to go see Thor. Since having to reschedule Thor had sent several messages with the ravens if they were around or through Jarvis. While he was not upset Thor wished to see him, he would rather wait. Wait until the baby was born and things were more stable. With each passing week Tony spent an increasing amount of time completely absorbed in his work. It was reasonable. They would soon be very busy but he also suspected Tony was simply doing the only thing he knew to help soothe his growing anxiety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran a hand softly over his stomach. The baby rested now but he had spent several hours moving, stretching tiny muscles. His ribs seemed to have highly offended the child as much of the moving seemed directed in that direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony." He called, giving his love plenty of time to realize he was approaching. The blanket he has firmly instructed Tony </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to create was spread across the workbench. A light shining down made the soft blue material shimmer softly as Tony ran his fingers over it. He was not working at the moment, instead staring at the cloth as if it held some great mysteries in its weave. "Tony." He repeated and Tony jumped. "It is nearly time to leave."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a second Tony looked lost, clearly struggling to line up the words with whatever whizzed unseen behind his eyes. "Right. Dinner." He said finally, "let me just…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony tapered off eyes returning to the work. He stood still, giving Tony time to wrap up. When Tony returned instead to staring he waited it out. He had built time in for this. He knew how hard it was for Tony to change tasks. "It is time to get ready." He said calmly after 5 minutes had elapsed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony jumped again. "Right! Right. I'll just…" Now Tony moved, his fingers flying over the keys. He pulled a bench over and sat, watching Tony work. His eyes settled in the flicker and twitch of muscle in Tony's arms as he typed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the bots wandered over. Dum-E, always curious. While Tony persisted that U was the more intelligent of the pair, he had doubts. U always did as he was told but he also never sought to learn more. Dum-E, by contrast was highly inquisitive. He secretly wondered if Dum-E was smart enough that the mistakes were ones made in mischief rather than error.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He patted the bot, when he trundled over, a fire extinguisher in his claw. He often carried the device, even though Tony scolded him for it. Dum-E tipped it's camera to his stomach then up to his eyes, before making a questioning sound. "The baby is well. Thank you for checking." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dum-E trilled happily. At the sound Tony looked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dum-E, put the fucking extinguisher away! I told you, when you carry it around I feel like I'm going to spontaneously combust!" Dum-E made a sad sound and wandered off through the shop. "Ready to go?" Tony asked, straightening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As ready as I will be." He said standing as well. Tony pulled him in for a kiss and he smiled as the smaller man melted into him. At least for once he would have an ally in the courts of Asgard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through his correspondence with Thor they had agreed he could travel across Yggdrasil's branches rather than landing at the compound and walking through New Asgard. The fact he had suggested it rather than Thor pointed to the fact Thor still did not realize the Asgardian hostility towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony stepped back. He looked tired. The rings under his eyes, a clear indication of the nights he spent in the shop. He understood the worry and the stress. He had offered to help on numerous occasions but Tony had begun to regularly decline the help. He had considered insisting but it would do little good and would likely build resentment faster than it would help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a thought their clothes shifted. He felt himself relax as the weight of his leathers settled on his body. Sure hoodies and sweatpants and skirts were all nice enough but the familiarity of the leather soothed at least some of the apprehension of the trip. He pushed away the memory that the last time he had worn these particular leathers was in Asgard's prisons. Tony by contrast, frowned, shifting uncomfortably at the new garments. "Seriously? For dinner? Why do we need armor for dinner?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Asgard has many formalities you have not yet been subject to." He said with a smile. "Ready?" He held out a hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony shifted, pulling the leather as if struggling to find a more comfortable position before stepping forward and taking his hand. With a wave he tore open the portal and stepped through. The silence and wild seidr buffeted them as he guided them carefully forward. It took only an instant to open the new portal and step through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They landed in a modest dining hall, nothing like the size of the ones of Asgard but then it would have precious little use now. No longer would it be needed for dignitaries or emissaries. After all the universe believed they lived no more. The smooth stone walls rose high above them, most in various stages of being carved. A heavy wooden table that could easily sit all of the remaining Asgardians took up the bulk of the outline of the space. A fire pit sat in the middle, bonfire crackling merrily. The smell of cooked meats and fresh bread filled his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brother!" Thor's voice boomed through the hall, echoing off the vaulted ceilings. He turned to Thor. He looked unchanged. The black patch rested over his missing eye, his armor smooth and polished. Beside him Sif looked fearsome, as if she may strike at a moment's notice. "It is so good to see…" Thor tapered off. He drew a breath. He had not spoken to Thor about the child. He braced for whatever came next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brother... what have you done?" Thor's voice was soft now, heavy in its uncertainty. Thor took a tentative step forward, then another, as if worrying he might suddenly shift into the monster that hid within his skin and attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question was vague so he waited a moment to see if it would continue. When it was clear Thor waited on him he pressed, "What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor stopped in front of him, eyebrows knit, eyes wide in confusion. "You have lain with a man?" Thor asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He answered "Yes." At the same time Tony snapped, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are…" Thor stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pop of icy anger bloomed in him. "Go on." He hissed. "Say it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He expected Thor to swing, or lift him by his throat or at the very least shout but instead in a flourish of red cloak Thor turned on his heel and was gone, Sif tight behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck was that about?" Tony demanded as the heavy door thudded shut behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To lay with another man is still considered unsavory on Asgard." He said watching the door. He half expected guards to pour through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But we've been </span>
  <em>
    <span>living</span>
  </em>
  <span> together. Surely he knew we were together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would have believed so but we may have underestimated his ability to ‘read the room’ as they say."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Should we leave?" Tony asked, tugging at the armor again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. It is customary to remain even without the host. To leave would insult those who worked so hard to prepare the food." The massive table had been set with only four places and as two already had filled goblets he guided Tony to the other two. Immediately servants bustled forward, pouring mead and setting the places. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they had left the door to the kitchens opened and breads and fruit were bustled out followed by platters of meats and cheeses. Once the food was set they moved back into the kitchen leaving only the guard and a single servant behind them at the door to the kitchen, ready to signal the next course or refill goblets. "So we just--?" Tony looked at him but he calmly began to add food to his plate and after watching a moment Tony followed suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be mindful of the apple." He warned, spotting the red and gold streaks. "It is a golden apple. It will strengthen your seidr but it may also lengthen your life considerably." Tony who had been reaching for the apple paused then chose something else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This feels so weird." Tony whispered a few minutes into eating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to see Tony's eyes scanning the walls and ceiling, his food largely untouched. "Which part?" He pressed gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All of it. The hall. Eating in here. Thor just wandering off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. "Most of the meals in Asgard were taken in a hall like this. Though the one in Asgard was much larger."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what it would just be you and Thor and Odin and Frigga?" Tony asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes. Often Asgard would host groups from other worlds so rarely was it just us. We--" he stopped as the door behind him opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor and Sif stepped back into the hall. Thor was smiling broadly. "I apologize. There was a matter I needed to attend." Thor lied unconvincingly. Still they crossed the hall together and Thor took the seat next to him, Sif on his other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It seems the apples grow well." He said, taking a bite of the crisp fruit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your family tends them well." Thor smiled. "All of Asgard is now sustained on the apples once more. They have planted several more in hopes to grow an orchard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. "And they are being treated well?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very! The people are grateful for their tending of the apples." Silence spread as they ate. When Thor tapped on the table the rest of the meal arrived, pushing the fruits and cheeses out of the way as a large boar on a platter was set between himself and Thor. More breads and cheeses filled in the gaps as enough food for an army lay spread before them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How was the wedding? I apologize we were off realm when it occurred."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was beautiful." Thor boomed before setting off on a detailed explanation of the decorations and ceremony. He tuned him out as easily as he once had Odin. At least it filled the silence that seemed to set Tony so on edge. These dinners often dragged. What could he say that would get Tony talking instead of staring at his plate like it had offended him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another tap on the table pulled his mind from his thoughts. Surely there was not yet another course. Instead a small box was brought forth and set before him. "I found this of mother's among what was salvaged from Asgard. I believe she would wish you to have it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned, carefully opening the box. A thin golden cloth was wrapped around…. something. Carefully he collected the cloth. It felt familiar, a strange buzz of seidr beneath his hands set the hair at the back of his neck on end. He remembered it, remembered something. Reaching into the cloth his fingers closed on the hilt of a dagger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At once pain exploded over his skin. A lifetime of practice the only thing that stopped a scream tearing through his lungs. "Guards….out…" he managed before a thick black tar filled this mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Distantly he was aware both of Thor calling orders and of Tony's distant voice speaking frantically. The pain was mounting at his fingers and spreading with torturous slowness up his arm. He coughed and spat the tar but more seemed to fill his mouth. Forcing open his eyes he registered the dagger still clutched tightly in his hand, the one mother had warned him never to touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hand around the dagger was bright blue and as he watched the pale skin of his wrist melted away dripping to the floor where it hissed and dissolved like water in a hot pan. When the progress reached his wrist he grit his teeth to stop the scream as the sigil there burned fire hot. It glowed almost blindingly bright and then disappeared, morphing into the runes on his slowly expanding blue skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loki!" He heard Tony calling next to his ear. He spat more of the sludge before trying to focus on Tony's face. It was white as a sheet, eyes wide in terror. The line of movement was over his elbow now. It was burning the seidr from him, he realized. They needed to get home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fenris come</span>
  </em>
  <span> he called within his mind and a moment later Fenris exploded through the portal, his mouth frothing in fear. "Home." He managed to Tony as the tar filled his mouth again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took all his strength to stand, his knees weak as the pain spread slowly higher. He grabbed Fenris' fur with this Jötunn hand and Tony, seeming to understand, grabbed hold. Fenris half led half drug them back through the portal. He hit the grass of their back garden hard retching up the black goo which hissed angrily, burning a blackened patch into the grass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Focusing himself to focus he upended his storage. A racket of thuds and clatters thumps and rustles scattered nearby. "Tony." He panted, spitting so he could speak. "New spell." He coughed and had to spit before he could continue. "Varða. Say it. Say--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't try to stop the shout of pain as the protection rune in his shoulder ignited. "When...when it gets to my neck." He made a cup motion with his blue hand spitting as he did. "Over rune. Understand?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He met the golden flecked eyes, still wide with panic. "What is it doing? Protecting the rune?" He started to nod but the burning filled his shoulder and he arched in pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please. Until… Until it's all blue. Have to protect." He coughed and rolled into his stomach. If he was right it would spread over his upper body for now then move down. He could feel Tony's fingers gently pushing the sweaty hair from his neck. He shifted the burning seidr so Tony could see the rune. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's almost there." He heard Tony before a screeching pain filled his right ear. He was distantly aware of the hair falling away as the burning spread over his face and down into his right eye. He did scream then. He had always hated when the Other went after his acid burned eyes. Maybe he was there. Maybe the fever dream was over and it was time again to wake in the underbelly of that horrible ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A strange coolness spread over his neck. Strange and distant but familiar as well. For a moment the pain softened but then it slipped into his other eye. He was certain he was screaming but he couldn't be sure. All he knew was pain. He tried to open his eyes but the world was too bright, too intense. "Tony!" He spoke in the moments he had before the pain slid to his ear. "Tony! When that's done you have to protect the baby. Imagine a bubble. And use the spell you have to--" but the ringing swallowed his as the slow progress dipped into his other ear. He was unsure if he finished what he'd said. Hopefully Tony understood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain was moving down his left arm. He wasn't sure if he was still coughing up tar. He couldn't feel anything but heat and pain. The fiery pain dropped into his chest and for one moment the pain seemed to launch to the top of a razor point and then he was falling. Falling down into darkness.</span>
</p>
<h1>
  <span>October 28</span>
</h1>
<h2>
  <span>Loki</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>Something was beeping, slow and rhythmic. No. Two somethings. His whole body seemed to throb painfully with each pulse of his heart. He felt cool and secure. He should try to open his eyes, he realized. But did he want to? Floating in the half awake darkness was so peaceful. Sure the beeping was irritating but maybe, just maybe he ignored it. Maybe a bit longer.</span>
</p>
<h1>
  <span>October 29</span>
</h1>
<h2>
  <span>Loki</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>The beeping was back. Or had it even left? Maybe it had always been there. Someone was touching him. It hurt. No. Not really. It was firm but not painful. Hot but not burning. Please open your eyes. But he was so comfortable. The pain was easing. If he opened his eyes, what if it started again? </span>
</p>
<h1>
  <span>October 31</span>
</h1>
<h2>
  <span>Loki</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>His eyes snapped open. The room was overbright and his head was pounding. He reached up to touch his forehead and froze. His seidr was gone, his skin bright blue. He frowned and attempted to pull it back over himself but felt nothing. He tried again. It was as if his seidr reached out to grab the familiar covering only to close on air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loki?" A voice next to him rasped. He turned. A very disheveled Tony was looking at him in shock. "Loki!" Tony's arms flew around him. "I thought you were dead. I thought--" but wherever else Tony had thought was obscured as a wracking sob wrenched out of the smaller man. Cautiously he touched Tony's skin, warm enough to be uncomfortable after his sleep. He cringed as the first hot tear hit his bare chest and froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony, what has happened?" He asked. His mind felt slow and thick. Something had happened. Something bad. But it felt like a lifetime ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thor... dinner….dagger… Thought you were gone. You..." he managed to catch as Tony continued to sob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a jolt the memory came back. His mother's dagger. It had drawn all of the seidr from him. All…his free hand rested on his stomach. Even as he moved he felt the baby kick against his rib. "You did it." He breathed. "You kept him safe." Tony sniffed and nodded into his shoulder a soft hiccup slipping out instead of words. "Breathe Tony. Breathe." He soothed a hand down Tony's spin. "I am unharmed. Our baby is safe. Breathe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's been days." Tony whimpered. Which would explain why he felt like his bones were of lead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. I am sorry. I am fine now. We are fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Tony sniffed again and he shushed him softly. He reached back to touch his neck. He felt the soft shimmer of the rune still there. Which at least meant he still had his seidr. Then again he had felt it when he tried to use it before.</span> <span>It felt thick and unresponsive, more like molten metal than water. Still it was certainly not the weakest he'd felt. He could remember the weeks after Odin had returned him to Asgard after his true punishment. Even when Thor had required use of him he had not yet returned to full power. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony's breathing was slowing. A warm hand reached out to rest on his stomach. The child recognized the contact, shifting. His heart skipped a beat. He felt it. Felt the cold shifting within him. His eyes closed as hatred rolled through him, rising like bile in his throat. The baby would be born Jötunn. He shifted, preparing to slip from Tony's arms and rise from the bed when something caught his eye and he froze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony had leaned back when he had started to move. His golden brown eyes simmered faintly in the dark. "What have you done?" He whispered, his previous loathing swallowed by shock as he reached up and touched Tony's cheek. Carefully turning Tony's head away from the faint light trickling in from their bathroom window he saw even in the darkness Tony's eyes seem to sparkle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huginn brought it." Tony whispered. "After your neck I was so drained. There was no way I could do it again for even longer. He hopped onto my leg and I….I only had a piece. I still blacked out after. Jarvis had to get the legion to take us up to bed. I woke up pretty quick after though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A Midgardian has never had a piece of the golden apple. I do not know what effects it may have on you. On your lifespan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony shrugged. "I needed to save you. Both of you." He added, a hand returning to his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loathing rolled through him again. If he had only felt it sooner. If Tony had known maybe he would not have risked so much to protect a monster. "Tony. I need to tell you something about the baby." He said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony's eyes snapped to his. "What's wrong?!" Tony demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It...it will be born Jötunn." He said sadly. His eyes closed as he waited for the inevitable response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"....and?" Tony pressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned. "And? Is it not enough our child will be born a monster? What more do you need?" He snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look just because your adoptive family is fucking racist doesn't mean I am. I don't care if he comes out magenta so long as he's healthy. That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> baby, Loki. Are you saying you won't love him or something?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked, surprised not only by the reply but also the intensity of Tony's words. "I…. Of course I will love him." He said, his mind struggling to keep up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then who fucking cares what color he comes out. As long as he's okay." Tony pressed a hand to his stomach. He rested his hand on top of Tony's, lacing together their fingers. "You two can share the blanket." Tony added with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced down. The cooling blanket Tony had been working on still covered his legs. No wonder he had felt so comfortable. He should tell Tony not to indulge the monstrous side of his heritage but in that moment he could not find the will to do so. Instead he slipped back into the sheets and enjoyed the enveloping coolness until sleep caught him once more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am on <a href="https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr.</a> Feel free to drop in and say hi!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!</p><p>A HUGE thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/0positiv/pseuds/0positiv">0positiv</a>! Without her help proofing this would have never gotten posted!!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>November 7</span>
</h1>
<h2>
  <span>Tony</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>He leaned back and stretched. How long had he spent curled over the bench? He glanced outside at the setting sun. He'd need to get dinner and bring it up to Loki soon. Ever since the dinner with Thor Loki had spent more time resting than anything else, trying to recover the stolen seidr. His eyes involuntarily slipped to the knife resting under a glass case on the bench farthest from the entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he'd awoken he wasn't sure what to do with the blade. Pepper had moved it inside, thankfully unharmed likely due to her lack of magic. When he had discovered it he had set the heavy glass case over top of it and left it the fuck alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft sound of bare feet drew his attention. He turned, expecting Pepper to have emerged from her office after the three hour conference call with the board. Instead Loki stood at the entrance to the shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the first time he had seen Loki standing since the dinner. His Jötunn skin was almost hauntingly beautiful. He seemed leaner this way, as if the seidr had piled up and made him larger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki wasn't wearing his normal clothes. Instead a flash of green cloth resting low in his hips under his stomach which spread open the cooling blanket pulled tight around Loki's shoulders. The scars of his lifetime of torture showed black against the greyish blue skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki's vivid red eyes searched him out amongst the work strewn across the benches. That was something he was still adjusting to. Some ancient primitive part of his mind sent his heart racing as he met the crimson eyes. Loki broke the gaze first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His whole body had changed. Gone was the confident stance, in its place Loki seemed almost to curl in on himself as if desperate to disappear into the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey." He said, his voice coming out soft and cautious as if he was trying to avoid startling a wild animal. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I was just about to order dinner. Want to come help me pick?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki moved forward immediately as if he had been waiting for the invitation the whole time. He opened his arms and cradled Loki close. The coolness he had already adjusted to. In fact he'd slept better lately with the cool touch of skin pressed against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He caught Loki's chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Loki willingly returned the affection. Cautiously a cool palm pressed against his chest. When they broke apart his heart pounded for an entirely different reason. "Hey." He whispered, jumping when his breath was visible. He met Loki's eyes, full of uncertainty and surprise and he couldn't stop himself laughing. Loki clearly took the laughter to mean something different as he started to move away. His hand caught Loki's arm. "Hey, come back. I'm sorry. This is all just </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> new to me. To us.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you feeling any better?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am no longer tired." Even Loki's voice sounded different. Quiet and tight. "I have not yet recovered my strength. It was an inopportune time for this to happen. The baby is using most of my available seidr. I fear the lack of surplus may shorten the pregnancy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried without success to breathe through the last statement. As his heart started to hammer he managed, "it will be okay." Then, "Thor sent that, if you think it will help." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The apple sat sparkling on the next bench over, it's skin red and unblemished with vivid golden streaks running across it.  Loki however shook his head. "It would do more harm than good right now. My seidr is too weak to contain what the apple would bring. Perhaps once the baby is born."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and reached out to rest a hand on the swell of Loki's stomach. It was large but it didn't seem nearly large enough for the baby to be almost ready to be born. Hell he'd seen women with fucking watermelon sized stomachs still in month seven or eight and while the bulge was good sized it was still small by comparison. "He needs a name." He heard himself say. Definitely not planned but still no less true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We have time." Loki said simply. "It is not uncommon for infants to go unnamed for many months in Asgard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seriously?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course! Why would it matter? The child will not know. And how could you know the name of someone until you have met them?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. It made sense. "On Earth it is expected you know the name before birth. You get a birth certificate with that name on it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Is that something we will need?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pepper is handling it for us." He promised quickly. "But yes. We will need to fill it out once he's born." Loki seemed to relax again. He took a breath then asked softly. "Hey. Can we talk about this?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made no gesture. He knew he didn't have to. Loki went still then slowly, almost painfully, nodded. He reached out, running a hand over the back of Loki's arms, tracing the thin raised lines. "Before you ask, I know not their significance." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed softly, continuing to trace the lines. "I know you hate it. But you really are beautiful this way too." A sound almost like a hiss rose from Loki's lips. "I mean it." He pressed softly. Loki didn't repeat the noise but instead shifted to staring out the window. Without looking he'd guess Fenris and the wyverns were either wrestling or napping in the sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of Pepper's door opening made Loki flinch and turn so Pepper could only see his back. He opened his mouth but stopped, unsure if it was better or worse for Loki to know Pepper had already seen the blue skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Loki! You're up. How are you feeling?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am well." Loki's voice was tense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made the choice. "Loki, she's already seen you. She helped the iron legion get us upstairs after we passed out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki turned slowly to look over at Pepper. He sent up thanks to any God who might be listening that Pepper not only didn't flinch but didn't react at all adversely to Loki's gaze. "I was so worried when I found you. Tony said the baby is okay too?" Pepper began to weave through the tables, her bare feet almost silent. He definitely did not miss the click of her heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Tony was able to protect him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" Pepper asked as she stopped in front of them. Loki's eyes searched over her for a moment before he replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The dagger belonged to my mother. It was enchanted to her alone. If any other touched it, their seidr would be drained. A cut would do so instantly but touching it, as I did, was a much slower process."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh wow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed." Loki's voice was beginning to gain in strength. "It is a truly fearsome weapon. I will be looking into binding it to myself soon." Loki's eyes skirted across the shop to land in the dagger. He wondered if Loki had known it was there all along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper's eyes followed before returning to him. "I need to steal Tony for a minute. You're welcome to stay but it’s not very exciting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! Don't leave Loki! Save me. When she says a minute she means hours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was rewarded for his dramatics with a warm chuckle from Loki. "I trust you are strong enough to handle it my love." Loki purred before pressing a kiss onto his forehead and turning for the library. He was happy to note, as Loki walked away, that some of the confidence had returned to his stride.</span>
</p>
<h1>
  <span>November 13</span>
</h1>
<h2>
  <span>Tony</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>"Tony!!" Pepper's scream jolted him out of his work. He was on his feet and moving before he even registered the reaction. He shot through the shop doors and stopped, hand on the reactor ready to call the nanites.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A very perturbed looking Loki sat red eyes glaring on the couch next to Pepper who was staring at her, wide eyed. "What?! What's wrong?" He asked, his chest tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She said… It's coming! She said the baby is coming!!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before he could even turn to look Loki was speaking. "No. I said he would come today. It will be many hours before he is coming which is why I intended to tell you and not Tony."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned, fully prepared to respond in offense but no. No that was fair. "So he's… Coming today?" He asked, his heart still banging in his chest. Loki nodded. "Should I…Do you...What…" He felt a spell whispering past his skin. His next breath filled his lungs easily. He took several deep breaths then tried again. "Do you need anything? Should I be getting you something?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki smiled softly. "I would not say no to chocolate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chocolate. Right. I'll just…" he slipped past them both and into the kitchen. Loki thanked him calmly when he passed the bar over. "What else?" He pressed after she took a bite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The only other thing I need is for you both to stop staring at me." She said, sharply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you know he's coming today?" Pepper asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"People can't tell."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well that's primitive." Loki said conversationally. "I can tell. But it will be several hours. Return to your work!" She said, waving him away. He looked at Pepper who still sat wide eyed and staring at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned, his muscles feeling more like lead than flesh. He made it as far as the door to the shop. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span> was going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>born</span>
  </em>
  <span> today. He couldn't just go back and work. He'd heard the stories of his mother giving birth alone because Howard was too busy to come. He was not going to work and risk missing anything. Fear battled excitement as he stood, rooted to the spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on then." He heard Loki's voice echo past the wall of sound in his ears. How long had he been there, unmoving? He turned back into the living room as Pepper stood and moved her work to one of the oversized chairs so he and Loki could have the couch. He tucked the cooling blanket tight around Loki's side then pressed into it, his hand resting on her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel the baby shifting under his hand and his heart skipped a beat. Today. He was coming today. As he shifted Loki's blanket, carefully making sure she was completely wrapped and his heated skin wasn't making her uncomfortable, a thought passed through his mind. "I made him a blanket like this. Should I go get it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just be still and relax. It will be hours Tony."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you hurting?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. I am fine." She said irritation rising in her voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you aren't fine will you tell me? Is there a spell I can do that will help?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seemed to think about that a moment before replying. "You will not need to use a spell. Holding my hand or shoulder will transfer sedir. My body can do what is needed after that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. He tried to stay still. Really he did. But every beat of his heart whispered </span>
  <em>
    <span>today today today today.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Finally he stood, hands flexing as panic and nervous energy washed over him in waves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony, lay down." Loki said softly. Latching onto the action he stretched out. Loki's cool fingers stroked lovingly over his face, tracing the lines of his eyes, the shape of his nose and eyebrows. He didn't catch the slow whisper of seidr until he felt the darkness washing over him. He opened his mouth to protest but it was swallowed up in sleep.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic jolted him awake. Something was going on. Something important was happening. It took his sleep fogged mind only moments to remember. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Today.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He spun to see Loki, still sitting where she had been when he fell asleep only now a look of discomfort was clear in her features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See. I told you he would wake when I lifted the spell." Loki chided an anxious Pepper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still, it wasn't a good way to handle things."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? And screaming was?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He needed to know!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ladies! Can we not right now?" He interjected before Loki could reply. "What can I do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Help me stand." Loki told him. He jolted up and carefully helped her stand. "Outside." She commanded, and he walked alongside her letting her use his arm as balance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are we going?" He asked as he opened the door. The sun had begun to set past the tops of the trees casting a golden glow across the grass. He tried not to look a the patch of blacked grass where Loki’s skin had scorched the Earth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No where. I simply need to walk." She said easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No I read about this." Pepper's voice answered from behind them. "It helps move things along and get the baby in position." He glanced over his shoulder. Pep stood just past the open doors, watching them. He should have read more. Should have done more to prepare for this part. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony. Keep moving." Loki's tight voice pulled his attention back to Loki's face. She was at least smiling even if pain etched itself into her face. They started a slow lap around the edge of the trees Fenris and the wyverns on their tails. As he watched her face seemed to grow increasingly flushed, turning the skin of her cheeks a soft purple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they were halfway around Loki pulled them up short, her hands digging into his arm for support. "What?! What is it?!" He asked in panic. "Do we need to go back?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hush. Just a contraction." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do we need to go back?!" He repeated.. Contractions meant the baby was coming right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There will be many more. Keep moving." She said. And she was not wrong. By the time they started the second lap Loki pulled him to a stop every few minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hate how much you're hurting." He whispered as she stopped short again after only a few steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is like nothing." She said as they resumed waking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I'm sure compared to torture this is like a Sunday stroll in the park." He says wryly, decided to not tell her exactly how much that </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scoffed. "I have birthed a horse. An infant is nothing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait! </span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!" He asked but she pulled him to a stop, her eyes closed against the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Another time. We need to return to the house."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?! Now?" When she nodded he called, "Pepper! Is everything ready?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Norns, you are loud." She grumbled as he guided Loki back towards the house. It was slow work. She stopped at least a half dozen times across the walk. Fenris and the wyverns continued to follow cautiously. He should call Bruce. "I should call Bruce," He said. If Loki heard him she didn't answer. Just inside on the tile Pepper had set up a pile of cushions and towels. "Shouldn't we be going up to bed? Why--"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his questions seemed to fall on deaf ears as Loki cut across him. "Pepper, the chair. Like we talked about."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Right!" Pepper ran over and grabbed a kitchen chair which she sat in front of the pillows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loki, wha--" he asked feebly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony. Sit in the chair. I need you there." He nodded. He could do that. He sat and Loki squatted in front of him. "I need you to hold my shoulders so I don't overbalance." She told him. He nodded, moving as she rested her elbows on his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Warn me okay?" Pepper said. At least she sounded as nervous as he felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It will only be a moment. He is ready." Loki was panting. Could she sweat? Would it just crystalize? He uncertainly tugged the blanket tighter around her shoulders. She smiled and stretched up enough to give him a quick kiss before dropping back into the squat. "Pepper," she started but the sentence cut in a groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart jumped as a thin cry echoed in the silence. Pepper shifted the baby cradled in her hands, tiny and blue and screaming. "Tony, your hand?" Loki's voice was tight. "I am going to sit back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit" he offered his hand and cradled Loki's elbow as she settled back on the towels. There was blood. So much blood. That shouldn't be normal right? Was something wrong? Was--Pepper shifted close to him, pulling his attention. "Can you hold him?" She asked softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at the tiny squalling child. His son. His skin was blue like Loki's, but the red of his eyes was darker, more like red mixed with brown. Carefully he held out his hands. "Hold his head." Pepper told him, carefully guiding his left hand before turning to Loki. He took the offered towel, and carefully wiped the baby's face. He had dark hair, impossible in the moment to see if it was black or brown, that stuck out at every angle. With a smirk he gently smoothed the wild stands. The reddish brown eyes blinked at him, the screaming at least momentarily softened, though he looked ready to go at any moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Movement drew his eyes up. Loki was sitting up looking tired. "Ready for a change of scenery?" She asked. He nodded, preparing to stand but a moment later they were sitting on their bed. The baby was crying again and his shirt was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like this." Loki murmured, gently guiding the baby to his chest. The baby felt colder than before but then he'd had at least a thin layer of cloth protecting his skin. "Breathe." Loki prompted and he pulled in a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. It took less than a minute for the cries to quiet and the baby to still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shouldn't you be doing this?" He asked uncertainly. He knew he'd seen pictures or videos or something of people holding newborns and it was always the mom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki shook her head. "No. This is important." She knew better than he did. He shifted, getting comfortable. A tiny hand pressed flat against his chest. The impossibly small fingers, each tipped with a tiny fingernail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart skipped a beat as he watched the fingers close and open. This was his son. Their son. An unexpected wave of protectiveness washed over him. "He's perfect." He murmured, half to the baby and half to Loki. Reaching out he pressed his finger into the tiny palm. The baby's fingers gripped it tightly for a moment and he smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned over and kissed Loki, smiling as she melted into the contact. The baby squirming pulled him attention back down. The baby's feet pressed into his stomach. "Ahh. My turn now." Loki murmured. For a split second he didn't want to let go, didn't want to risk anyone else in the world holding the tiny newborn. He pushed the thought away, carefully passing the baby over. He sniffled at the loss of contact but settled when he came to rest on Loki's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was still a moment but then began to move again, digging in with his feet and moving his tiny arms. Bit by bit he squirmed his way to Loki's breast and latched onto her nipple. Was that normal? He realized he really should have looked up more about birth. Hell about all of it. What did they do now? Shouldn't they get a diaper on him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki's hand smoothed over his cheek. "If you think any louder you might wake him up." She whispered. He turned and looked. The baby had nursed himself to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I should have done more research. I should have been more prepared. I just thought…. hoped we would have more time so I could--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shh. You have done fine." Loki said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I haven't done anything! You've done all the work. Are you okay? Do you need anything? I'm so stupid. I should be doing things for--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony. Hush." She said more firmly this time. "You need not worry. I am well. The baby is healthy and strong. Be at peace."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. "You're right. Of course you are. You're always right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jarvis, if you could save that statement. I might have use of it later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course ma'am." Jarvis said, not even trying to hide the amused tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ass." He grumbled before leaning over to carefully kiss her again. "So what now?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He and I will rest a bit then perhaps we can move his bed into our room. We will want to be close for a while." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now comes the weeks of no sleep." He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled. "Some sleep. Just not much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got the pillows situated and helped gently guide her into them. It didn't take five minutes for her to drift off. His tablet was on the side table. He could grab it and get some work done but he couldn't quite pull his eyes away from the tiny form resting on Loki's chest. He watched each breath feeling his heart pause as if waiting for the next breath to come. He was so small. Impossibly small. But so perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lightest knock on the door finally pulled him away from his staring. Carefully so as not to wake them he slipped from the bed. Pepper smiled when he opened the door. "How are they doing?" She asked in a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sleeping now." He cracked the door a bit wider so she could see the two resting together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She got him to latch okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She didn't have to do anything. He crawled over and did it himself." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper nodded. "That's the best way from what I saw online. How are you doing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God Pep he's so perfect. I just want to hold him and never let go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled. "I told you you'd be a good Dad. Here." She passed him a tiny dress, socks, mittens and diapers. "So you don't have to get up later. Make sure to get you both something for dinner okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. Had he even eaten lunch? "Thank you Pepper. For everything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She squeezed his arm. "Of course, Tony. Just know Aunty Pepper gets to hold him here soon." She said with a smile before slipping back down the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned and closed the door, blocking away the world from his tiny family.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am on <a href="https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr.</a> Feel free to drop in and say hi!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!</p><p>A HUGE thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/0positiv/pseuds/0positiv">0positiv</a>! Without her help proofing this would have never gotten posted!!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>November 19</span>
</h1>
<h2>
  <span>Tony</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>The next several days settled into a schedule, if you could count never knowing exactly what was coming next, a schedule. The baby slept more than anything though eating was high on the list too. He stole as many moments as he could cradling the tiny form against his chest. Diapers were not that big of a deal. Sure it stank but so did his shit so he couldn't quite figure out why there was such a stereotype of men not wanting to change diapers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was rapidly regaining strength. Loki had managed to begin to rebuild some of the illusions that covered his skin. He'd be lying if he said he was happy about the impending return to a 'normal' appearance. He had become very fond of Loki's blue skin.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony, do you want him for awhile?" Loki's voice pulled him up from the work he was staring at since Loki had playfully kicked him out of the living room for staring at the baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hopped up, jogged into the living room, and carefully collected the infant from Loki's arms. "You want to meet your big brothers?" He asked the baby who continued to make a soft gurgling noise. "Thought you would." He said, turning and heading for the shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> Loki and Pepper smiling after him. He focused on the baby's face. His eyes were growing steadily browner, something Loki insisted he had no control over. When the tiniest speckle of gold appeared in the brown Loki had pointed it out as proof like he wasn't sure Loki could just as easily make golden eyes as brown ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Boys, come meet your brother." He told the bots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>U made it over first beeping curiously. Dum-E was hot on his tail, a small cloth clamped on his grip. Dum-E dropped the cloth over the baby's face. "Dum-E what the f--" but before he finished Dum-E lifted the cloth with a trilling whistle. Peek a boo. Even without the words, he recognized the 3 part noise. The baby's eyes watched the bot with an intensity normally reserved for Loki's beasts at feeding time. Dum-E repeated the action and the baby kicked in his arms, eyes wide with excitement. And then the baby sneezed. A bang like a gunshot echoed through the shop and the tiny cloth Dum-E had held was as large as the bot himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dum-E and U both whirled backward in fear, their treads catching on the massive cloth, Pepper screamed and Loki was by his side in an instant collecting the screaming baby from his arms. His heart slammed into the reactor. He couldn't breathe. The room was spinning. A hand on his shoulder was leading him. Or guiding him? He was sitting. The whining in his ears was fading. His chest hurt enough he reached up and tore at his chest checking for shrapnel entrance wounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something cool was sliding through him, thick and heavy like molasses. His heart slowed and his breath came easier. He blinked. The blinding light of Afghanistan peeling back from his eyes. He was home. Home with Pepper and Loki and their baby and a gunshot had gone off. His hand shot to the reactor but Loki's fingers stopped him. "We are safe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki's voice. He turned. Loki was clutching the baby, who now was back to burbling happily. "What happened?" He asked, his head still spinning slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It would seem that combining both our seidr has led to the early emergence of some rudimentary abilities." Loki said calmly. Loki carefully turned the baby to face him. The previously brown eye with just a tiny speck of gold now shimmered fully gold. The heterochromia was jarring but the baby seemed unphased. The tiny little arms stretched out to him before instead jumping to the baby's mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony, I am not strong enough yet so you will need to do a spell of protection over Pepper. I will walk you through it." He nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He won't hurt me." Pepper said, though she didn't sound entirely confident. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. Not with intent. Infant seidr is wild and unpredictable. This is simply a precaution."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the baby had fallen asleep and he had, with Loki's instruction, turned the bot sized cloth back to normal and soothed the panicked bots, they settled into the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This spell uses the same word you used to protect me after I touched the dagger. This time instead of a bubble, imagine painting the spell into her skin, it should coat her head to toe. It will take time to complete so just keep focusing on the word and on covering her skin in the spell. Do you understand?" He nodded. "I am going to help you focus. You may find it hard to think of anything but the spell until it is completed." He nodded again, closing his eyes as Loki's cool fingers pressed against his scalp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper looked apprehensive at best, her eyes scanning him uncertainly. Which was fair it wasn't like he knew exactly what he was doing. He closed his eyes and carefully shifted the seidr in his hands as his mind focused on the word varða. Reaching out he wrapped his hands around Pepper's thin arm and began to guide the seidr. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki had been right, it took forever. Pepper, who had looked ready to bolt at a moment's notice, seemed to relax slowly. He knew it wasn't the most pleasant feeling but at least he wasn't hurting her. It may have been minutes or hours by the time he leaned back. He felt weak and light-headed and was more than happy to lay back against Loki when the cool hands guided him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should be conscious of the feeling if you attempt to focus on it but otherwise you should not notice." Loki told her. Pepper didn't answer verbally but he didn't have the energy to lift his head and check. He was floating right on the edge of sleep, a feeling that drew panic into his mind if he thought about it too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Lokes?" He asked, opening his eyes and to his surprise encountering a close up view of the baby feeding. Had he been asleep? He didn't remember being asleep but it was the only real logical option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?" Loki hummed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think you'd be able to change forms for a few hours next week?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Barring any more surprise uses of my seidr. Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peter wanted to see the baby and I think he will be on Thanksgiving break then so he'd be off school. Maybe they could come down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanksgiving?" He tried to sit up and his head spun dangerously. At the other end of the couch, Pepper spoke up, explaining the history and tradition. "It sounds much like the traditional harvest festivals once held on Midgard." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Makes sense." He rubbed at his throbbing head. He felt drawn thin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I believe I should be able to change our appearance, if only for a few hours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Awesome. I will text…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled his phone out and typed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&gt;Hey Pete. When is your Thanksgiving break? The baby is here and I know you wanted to meet him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started to put the phone back into his pocket but it immediately buzzed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&gt;&gt;Can I call you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well that felt fucking ominous. He forced himself to his feet. If he needed to pace he wanted to be up. He texted back yea and in less time than it took to cross to the shop the phone was ringing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey. What's up?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Mr. Stark." He fought the urge to correct the kid. He sounded nervous. "I may have fucked up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" He asked, careful to keep the anxiety and disappointment out of his tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Last week Ned and I were hanging out while May was out shopping and we were talking about Loki and May came back and we didn't hear her and she knows it's Loki."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart skipped a beat. Okay. He could fix this. Right? "Okay. Has she told anyone?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is she </span>
  <em>
    <span>going</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell anyone?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think so."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a long, slow breath. "Is she there now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. I'm out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Either go home or 3 way her in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll… I'll go home. Her phone got stolen last week at the hospital."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you tell me? I could have sent her one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard the suit shift and the increase of wind as Peter began to move. "You… know how she is." Peter said, the only sound in the pause the flick of his web shooters going off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but a phone is necessary. What if you needed to reach her or she needed to reach you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Peter replied noncommittally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How have you been? Patrols going okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I saw Deadpool again just like hanging out on a roof top the other day. He waved at me but I didn't know if I should stop."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I'd stay away from him. Until I can get him recruited it's best you're not seen with him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How is the baby?" Peter's voice perked up. "When was he born?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The 13th." He smiled, the date already emblazoned on his mind. "He's really good. Did some magic today which was terrifying for all involved but otherwise really good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah! What did he do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Turned a little shop cloth into a cloth as big as the Dum-E. Scared the shit out of the bots."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I bet. One second let me switch to my phone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were some thuds and a great deal of rustling as Peter switched the call over to his phone. He could hear him stuffing the suit into his bag. A moment later he heard the doorman greet Peter as he stepped inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How has the apartment been?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. May loves walking to work in the morning instead of taking a cab."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"School going okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. It's been fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Any boys you're interested in?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. My. God. Mr. Stark nnoooo." Peter groaned. He could practically hear the kid blushing through the phone. He laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll get there kid. I think college will do you some good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we… Can we talk about college? You know, after May kills you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure Pete. I--" but he stopped as Peter held the phone away from his ear and called for May.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peter. You're back so early. Is everything okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Stark wanted to talk to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Oh! Is he?" The phone rustled again and May's voice came through the phone. "Tony?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey. Sorry to hear you lost your phone. You know I don't mind sending you one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony, you know I don't like charity and somehow I don't think that's why you made Peter come all the way here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I heard you found out about Idunn."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean Loki?! As in the Loki that attacked our city?!" Her voice shifted, but it didn't sound angry. He frowned. He didn't know her well enough to place her emotions without visual cues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. But I'm sure Peter told you he--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was brainwashed. Yeah. I know. I'm not upset about who it is, I'm just disappointed you thought you were going to keep it from me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony I was a nurse in the middle of the attack. I treated more injuries from things the Avengers did than from Loki. I could have told you from the start he wasn't really </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do damage. Did you really think I wouldn't find out? I mean really!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me make it up to you." He said, quickly cutting off the head of steam she was trying to build up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our son was born last week and I promised Peter he could come visit once Loki was feeling better. We can have a Thanksgiving dinner together. And please, let me give you a phone? Peter needs to be able to reach you and you need to be able to reach him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. A phone and dinner with a cute baby will at least start to make up for it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. I promise Peter was never in any danger either h--."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I know he wasn't. He told me everything after I found out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course he did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup. See you on the 26th." And the line went dead. He debated calling back. Peter had still wanted to talk to him. But if they would be there for Thanksgiving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&gt;Talk about college when you visit? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He texted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;&gt;👍</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put his phone away and returned to the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everything alright?" Pepper asked as he dropped back to the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peter's Aunt knows who you are. She isn't going to tell anyone but she is pissed at me for lying."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What were you supposed to do? Hey May, this is Loki. You remember him right?" Pepper said indignantly without looking up from her paperwork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah well. They are coming to the house on the 26th for Thanksgiving."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper sighed, setting the paper down with a thud. "I'm sure I can find a chef on short notice." She turned and moved to the office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You okay?" He asked after Pepper's door snapped shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I apologize for causing an issue."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't cause an issue."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My very existence causes strife."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. It doesn't. You've just had a shitty existence so far. But now? Things will be different." Loki smiled and leaned over to steal a quick kiss. "Have you thought of a name yet?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have been thinking about Tveir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vear?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It means two. For his eyes. But, I do not know if they will remain different."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah that's a good point. If he sneezed again they may both go gold." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki chuckled. "So instead I was thinking of Vali."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What does that one mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki shrugged. "It has no meaning I am aware of. I have just always been partial to the name."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah that's fair. I don't think Tony really has any meaning either."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony is derived from Victoria which means triumphant," Jarvis spoke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, smartass what about Anthony?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"From the Antonius family, in Latin or priceless one in ancient Greek."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck me apparently." He grumbled. "Either way I like both." He added to Loki, remembering that was the original conversation. Loki was grinning at the exchange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well. What do you think, little one?" Loki asked. "Are you Tveir or Vali?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't sure what exactly he expected to happen. Maybe some Harry Potter choosing a wand esque sparks or for the baby to scream at one and coo at the other but nothing happened. He sat waiting for Loki or the baby to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but the baby only blew a spit bubble as Loki watched intently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what was probably an eternity or two Loki leaned back. "I think Vali." Loki said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vali it is."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am on <a href="https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr.</a> Feel free to drop in and say hi!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy Holidays! Enjoy the finally completed fic!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!</p><p>A HUGE thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/0positiv/pseuds/0positiv">0positiv</a>! Without her help proofing this would have never gotten posted!!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>November 26</span>
</h1>
<h2>
  <span>Tony</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>He rubbed at his eyes and groaned as they burned. Vali had been up with what he could only guess was a stomach ache most of the night. No matter the actual reason. They were all exhausted. Dawn had broken an hour ago. Jarvis had informed him the chefs had arrived to begin work but he wasn't moving. Pep had let them in. She'd found them after all, gotten them to sign the NDAs and handled the money and scheduling and all of it. No reason for him to be involved now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He curled around Loki's side, his cool skin soothing on his tired body. Vali was sleeping softly on Loki's chest and after hours of failed attempts to move him to the crib Loki wasn't trying again. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to sleep, but his mind was buzzing. Peter and May were coming for dinner. It wasn't like there was anything to do. The chefs had dinner locked down and the small army of cleaning bots kept the house spotless. There was no reason to be awake worrying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unless you counted the fact May knew who Loki was. Peter insisted May had no evil intent but people would have said that about Obie too. Things were finally perfect, even if he was completely exhausted, and the idea of that changing scared him shitless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vali squirmed on Loki's chest. He hummed softly and gently patted his bottom. Slowly Vali's breathing evened back out. He let out a long breath and settled back against the pillows. Loki needed his rest. He would be resetting the illusion that covered the pale blue skin and turned Loki 'human'. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That alone was his biggest regret. He had loved Loki finally in his true skin. Sure the scars were hard to look at if he thought about their origins but he still loved them as they were part of Loki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're thinking too loud." Loki's voice was soft in the quiet room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm, just thinking how I'm going to miss seeing the real you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is no more the real me than it is the real Vali. We may be born as monsters but it is not us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your skin color doesn't make you a monster any more than it makes Vali one. Besides, you saw that it was Odin's lies that made people believe the Jötunn were monsters. From what you showed me they sounded pretty peaceful." Loki huffed but didn't reply. "Just… Think about trying to be like this at least sometimes okay? I know you don't love it, or even really like it, but it's part of you and I love it just like I love you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I love you. Is it still early?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah like 9 I think."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rest. I will watch Vali for now." Loki said, propping up on the pillows and grabbing a thick book from the side table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should probably argue. It was Loki who needed the strength after all. Still his head throbbed painfully. Making the decision he stole one more quick kiss before rolling over. Loki's fingers ghosted over his back and he sighed. This. This right here. He would give anything to protect this perfect little bubble of peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shrill cry jolted him awake. Loki was sitting next to him on the bed. In his arms Vali was screaming, his tiny hands pushing at Loki pale pink skin. Vali's wide eyes spotted saw him sit up and Vali continuing to scream reached frantically for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced at Loki who looked paler than normal and nodded, passing Vali into his arms. Vali clung to his shirt his wailing fading into small whimpers. "What happened?" He asked softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just. I changed my skin. He is frightened of me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You probably just startled him. I'm sure he will be fine in a minute. He's spent his whole life seeing you looking different." Loki still looked devastated. "Here." He scooted until he was next to Loki. "See. It's okay. It's just Mommy." He said gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vali looked at Loki. He didn't seem scared at least. Loki reached out tentatively. Vali watched the movement with curiosity. Reaching out Vali swatted at the finger, clearly meaning to grab the offered digit but no sooner had he made the connection he screamed again. Vali's hands shot back to his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curious he reached out and touched Loki's skin. He could feel the seidr buzzing over Loki's skin. Could that be? "Can you turn your skin back to blue but do something else with the seidr?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think he could be reacting poorly to my seidr?" Loki asked softly as his hand returned to blue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vali was still buried in his shirt so Loki reached out and gently touched his pudgy shoulder. Vali jumped away like he'd been pinched, his cries growing louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not understand. Why would he be reacting poorly to the seidr? He clearly has his own." Loki gently collected the squalling child and cradled him. "He may cry again but I need to discover something." Loki said softly. For a moment nothing happened then Vali squirmed, his tiny nose wrinkling, though he did not cry. "You." Loki said, red eyes shooting up to meet his. "He has your seidr and mine that was stolen but what I have now from the apple, it is reacting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, I just need to do the spell right? That turns you back to how you normally look."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki shook his head. "That kind of spell takes years to master. I need to get my seidr back from my Mother's dagger."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. How do we do that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It will take time. More than what we have. Perhaps it would be best if I remain upstairs during dinner. You can see Peter and his Aunt and I will eat when they have left."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's stupid. They are here to see you too. And Vali. Just eat with us. They won't care."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just because your are foolish enough t--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pepper doesn't care either. And Peter and May have seen Bruce hulk out and they don't care about that. I can give them a heads up so it's not a shock and everything will be fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony. If they know, they will think me a monster."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Humans don't even know what Jötunns are. They won't think you're a monster. Please Loki? It will be okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded slowly, though he looked more scared than certain. "I will save my seidr to escape if needed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It won't be." He promised, hoping he was right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few text messages to Peter later everything was set. Vali had settled back to sleep. Loki had a book on his lap but clearly wasn't actually reading. He wished he knew what to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft knock on the door drew him from his half awake stupor a few hours later. "It's open." He called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper's head popped into the room. "The chefs are gone if you want to come down." She said. "Oh, I thought you'd already be changed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bit of a change of plans. Can you take Vali for a while so we can shower and get dressed?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah of course." Pepper crossed the room, gently scooping Vali from Loki's arms. "Hey big man, come hang out with Auntie Pep!" She crooned. Considering Vali was still small even by normal infant standards, big man was a bit of a stretch but he caught the tiniest upturn in Loki's lips and wasn't about to argue with results.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on Loki, let's get a shower." He said, sitting up slowly. Loki rose with frustratingly impossible grace. Apparently his seidr was back with enough strength to give power to the spell that did that. That was probably good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki made no sound as they stepped into the bathroom. He caught Loki's hands before he could strip or do the spell to make his clothes disappear. Gently he untied the loose fitting garments. Loki fell still. It took several moments before the deep red eyes flickered shut and Loki's stance relaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He guided Loki into the water and pulled some of the soaps and shampoos over to the waterfall with them. Loki remained still and pliable as he gently washed the long flowing black strands. "It's going to be okay." He promised, "May and Peter are good people."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodness matters little when faced with a monster." Loki answered tersely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not a monster Loki. I know you don't believe me but you're not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki didn't speak again after that. Once they were washed and dressed he led the way downstairs. Pepper sat on the couch, gently bouncing Vali on her left shoulder, as she leaned over work balanced on her right leg. The smell of the Thanksgiving feast wafted up from the kitchen. It smelled fucking amazing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" She greeted them as they moved down the stairs. "Everything is set to stay warm until they get here. So what's going on? You said something changed?" He watched her eyes track Loki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." He lifted Vali into his arms. The tiny blue fingers swatted at his facial hair before grabbing hard. "Vali is scared of how his magic feels. He can't change how either of them look. I told Peter and he will tell May. No big deal. Right L--" he turned but Loki wasn't behind him. "Where'd he go?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The entryway I think?" Pepper said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned and followed the hallway down to the front door. Loki was looking up over the massive door. "Hey. Everything okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need up there." Loki pointed above the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Umm yeah sure. Here hold Vali. I'll grab the ladder."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He passed the baby over then slipped past Loki to the small access door next to the entry. The space mirrored the bathroom above. The ceiling was almost to the ground in some places to make space for the sunken bath above. Filters and pumps hummed loudly in the sound proof room. He'd already started stashing large or unwieldy things in the open spaces. He pulled out the ladder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vali watched the clanging with interest, eyes wide as he expanded it tall enough to reach the top of the door. Loki thanked him and passed Vali back. "What are you doing?" He asked as Loki began to climb. Loki didn't answer. Once he reached the top of the door Loki reached out and his hand closed on one of his daggers. As he watched, Loki carved a symbol into the wall just above the door. "Loki seriously what are you doing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Climb up and put your palm on the rune. It will charge it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rune?" He asked, looking up as Loki gently collected Vali. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Protection. I am sure Peter and May will want to hold Vali. They will need the same protection Pepper has."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right." He climbed up the ladder. Up close it was easy to see the detailed markings were in fact a rune. He pressed his palm and flinched slightly as he felt his seidr being yanked through his palm before slowly equalling out. He rubbed his hand before climbing down. "So I have a question." He started, beginning to close the ladder. "I ate an apple too. Why isn't Vali scared of my seidr?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can only assume he felt it while he was still in my womb. Plus since then your own seidr has grown and incorporated it. My seidr, by contrast, is still mostly from the apple. My body is still recovering so it has not yet built up any of my own seidr."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. It didn't make a ton of sense but he was pretty sure Loki could explain for days and he wouldn't get a lot more clarity on it. "I'll text Peter so he knows it's coming."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good idea." Loki said, gently patting Vali as he returned down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loki, wait."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki turned. "Yes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled Loki and Vali into his arms. "I love you." He said, kissing Vali's forehead. "And I love you." He murmured before catching Loki's lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel the curl of Loki's smile. "And we love you." Loki replied one he leaned back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So how are they getting here?" Pepper asked when they returned to the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sent the blacked out Quinn." He said easily. "They picked it up from SI earlier."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really Tony?" Pepper looked incredulous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey the Quinn is faster than sending a car."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm shocked May allowed it. You know how she feels about that kind of thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah she wasn't real pleased with it but I also didn't really tell her. I left that up to Peter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper opened her mouth to reply but Jarvis interrupted the conversation. "Sir, the Parkers are landing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit!" Pepper stood and collected the papers from the coffee table before hurrying to her office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony." Loki's voice was thin and tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It will be okay. I promise. And if not we can go to Vanaheim. Okay?" Loki nodded, his face set. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped past Loki and to the front door. He could hear the Quinn's blades powering down through the heavy wood. Opening the front door he stepped out. The blades to the self piloting jet finished spinning down, the doors opening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter bounced out, May behind and moving a bit more gingerly. "Really Tony? A </span>
  <em>
    <span>plane!?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>She called as the engine cut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey I didn't want anyone to work on Thanksgiving. Sue me." He said opening his arms. She shot him one hell of a look before allowing him to pull her in for a hug. "Hey Peter. How is senior year going?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine Mr. Stark." Peter grumbled as he squeezed Peter's shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More than fine." May argued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> May." Peter moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. "Please. Come in." He said, turning to the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony this place is beautiful." May said as he guided them up the path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. I've gotten pretty good at architecture over the years and Loki definitely helped."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the protection rune as he passed under it. A soft whish of power. Peter twitched slightly as he moved under it but if May noticed she didn't react. "Can I take your coat?" He asked May, helping her slip out of the warm jacket and hanging it on one of the open pegs. Peter pulled his own coat off and added it to the line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It smells amazing." Peter said as they rounded the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It does. Did you cook Tony?" May asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed. "If I had cooked you'd only smell burnt."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He isn't lying there." Pepper said, stepping around the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi Ms. Potts. I didn't know you were here!" Peter said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I'm running SI from here now, helping out with the baby when they need me too. And you must be Mrs. Parker." Pepper flashed one of her award winning smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, May is fine. It's good to finally meet you." The women hugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced at Peter, whose eyes had clearly drifted across the open room before landing on Loki, sitting on the couch and trying, for all his stillness, to blend into the furniture. Vali however gave him away, tiny hands buried in the black strands of Loki's hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter was staring, something Loki had clearly noticed. He opened his mouth, preparing to hopefully diffuse the situation when Peter began to move. "Oh my God, Mr. Stark, he's adorable!" Peter said, crossing to drop next to Loki on the couch. May's eyes widened a fraction when she spotted Loki and the baby but thankfully Loki was looking at Peter in unabashed shock and missed May's momentary discomfort. "Can I hold him?" Peter asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, a mask of composure sliding into place as he carefully passed the cooing infant to Peter. "What did you say his name was?" Peter asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vali." Loki answered softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi there Vali. How are you?" Peter crooned, carefully supporting the tiny body. May and Pepper slipped past him, May sitting next to Peter on the couch and Pepper returning to her favorite chair. Loki met his eyes and he smiled before walking over to sit next to Loki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How old did you say he was?" May asked, watching as Vali caught and held fast to Peter's offered finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Two weeks tomorrow." He supplied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's…really advanced for two weeks." May said. "This is more like three months."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. That was often the case with my children. I believe perhaps infants from Mi--from Earth, develop in different ways."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm just glad he's healthy." She smiled. "And his eyes are so unique." He could see Loki tense but if May noticed she didn't pause. "Heterochromia is so rare. Well at least on Earth. Is it common when you're from?" She asked Loki pleasantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. He is quite special." Loki said warmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pep, you want to help me get food on the table?" He asked softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I can help." Peter and May said almost in perfect unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You two sit. You're guests." Pepper said quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hardly guests. More like family now." He commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly! And family helps move food to the table." May said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No no. You have a very important job. Fuss over my child. He's not gotten to enjoy the limelight yet and he desperately needs it. He's probably the most under published Stark in the history of our family. He will waste away without it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May snorted, Peter laughed, and Pepper rolled her eyes but May and Peter remained sitting so he called it a win.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took several trips but soon the table was piled high with everything he'd been able to think of as part of a traditional Thanksgiving dinner, which as it turned out, was a fuck ton of food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony, how many people did you think you were feeding?" May teased when they moved to the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In fairness Peter can eat an army worth of food." He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" Peter complained as May laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Between him and Ned it's a miracle there is any food in the fridge."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aunt May." Peter groaned as they all laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine. Growing boys need food. Plus protecting New York takes a lot out of you." She said soothingly and Peter relaxed some.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, Mr. Stark, there's this new guy who has been helping out in Hell's Kitchen lately. Daredevil." Peter continued talking about the new masked vigilante as they ate. He was fairly sure he knew the man Peter was talking about. The fact he was allowed to operate outside the Accords meant that finally things were starting to relax. Maybe finally they could go back to something like normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched Loki out of the corner of his eye as he listened. Loki, while clearly looking like he was paying attention, was still tense. He was certain if he could read what flashed just past the red eyes that he'd be heartbroken at whatever Loki thought about himself. May and Peter at least seemed unfazed. Not that Loki cared, as evident by his stiff movements and complete silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you seen Deadpool recently?" He asked when the conversation about Daredevil lulled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Umm, I think once since we last talked. He has been on roofs a few times lately. He made a heart with his hands when I went past. Are you sure you don't want me to talk to him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, he's still considered dangerous, kid. No reason to put yourself at risk. If you see him again can you let Jarvis know? I can send the Iron Legion. Maybe they can catch up with him and keep him there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. I don't know if he's really that dangerous. He's always just hanging out when I see him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peter, he's killed, people." May cut in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. Even if they were bad guys killing isn't okay." Peter agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you wanted to talk about college?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter turned pink. "Yeah. I… I've been thinking about it a lot. I...uhh. I haven't told anyone yet. Umm. So I applied for M.I.T…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May's eyes looked like saucers. "Peter! Why wouldn't you tell me?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I…I was worried I wouldn't get in. I mean sure it's my dream school but my grades slipped a bit in junior year and I--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you heard back?" He asked, cutting across the fumbling tangent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...got accepted."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God! Peter, that's wonderful!!" May squealed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peter that's great!" He exclaimed. He had told several colleges to be on the lookout for Peter's application but that didn't mean he needed to divulge that information. Hell, he'd done the same for Ned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah...I just. I'm not sure what to do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peter…What are you saying?" May asked, her voice quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean... MASSACHUSETTS?! I don't want to live in Massachusetts. It's like 4 hours away! I don't want to leave New York. So anyway I was just hoping you could help me find a good school for biophysics here in New York. Spider-Man is supposed to be here and I don't want to leave the state to go to college."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. So that's all that was upsetting him. No problem. "I've actually been in talks with the Dean at M.I.T. about the potential for an all distance learning degree. He would want to meet you, make sure you are committed since you'd be the first to pilot the program but if you prove it's doable S.I. would begin setting up to roll out a larger scale version."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...what?" Peter stuttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anantha and I have been talking about distance learning with M.I.T for awhile now. The main concern being the lab credits because obviously that's difficult to do online. So I've been talking with some local schools about hosting the labs. If you didn't go to M.I.T or didn't want to do the distance thing we were going to find another New Yorker to test it out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You… You want me to test it out?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only if you want to." He repeated quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Stark that's amazing!! So I could just attend the lectures from my computer?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly. We plan to start by partnering with some schools for the lab levels and if it goes well I will move to building out independent lab buildings."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so so so much!" Peter said, jumping up with enough force his chair clattered to the floor and launching into a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed, returning the hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony. Thank you." May said once Peter had finally freed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled. "Of course it means Peter will have to ace all his classes since he will be the pioneer for the program but no pressure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter laughed, his whole demeanor more relaxed. The rest of the dinner continued in relative quiet. May asked about when they were going to officially announce the baby, a responsibility he shrugged off. Vali was still a newborn. No point in stressing him out. Plus it would need to be a relatively small group he could pay off if Vali did accidentally do magic. He knew a few journalists he liked well enough. Maybe offer to let them get an exclusive interview. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter talked about classes and some of the crimes he'd managed to stop. Pepper and May went on a long tangent that he didn't follow starting with work and ending with places to shop for fresh produce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki remained quiet. Not uncommon for Loki though the stillness was. He glanced over halfway through his second plate to realize Loki hadn't even touched his food. "Here. I'll take Vali so you can eat." He said gently. Loki jumped, clearly deep in his own thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Thank you." Loki mumbled as he collected the sleeping infant. Vali fussed softly at the change but settled quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So Tony," he turned to look at May, "have you been helping with the diapers?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed. "Yeah. The first few were horrible but honestly I don't get the big deal. Shit stinks no matter who it comes out of. Just get him clean and get over it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May laughed. "Wait till he firehoses you. I'll tell you the first time Ben tried to change Pe--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aunt May!!!" Peter groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed, glancing over at Loki who still wasn't really eating much. He considered trying to press but didn't. Whatever was passing behind those red eyes was nothing he needed to try and draw out in front of everyone. Instead, he just kept the conversation moving and off Loki who was content to remain out of the limelight until, "Hey Loki?" Loki's head snapped up to meet Peter's gaze across the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think you'd be able to do a story? Like you did when we were camping." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camping. Peter was apparently fine with lying about where they had really been to his Aunt. He started to field the question, to explain Loki was still tired from giving birth and not really up to that kind of thing but Loki spoke first. "Of course. After dinner."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay!" Peter said excitedly. "I tried to explain it to May but it's hard to explain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded. "It may be less refined, I'm still recovering but I would enjoy the opportunity."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever weird mental thing had been bothering Loki seemed to dissipate after Peter's request. Loki began to eat and even engage in the conversation. He couldn't help smile at the shift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner and dessert, they moved to the massive couches. Vali still slept in his arms, tiny blue fingers wrapped in his shirt. He leaned back and watched as the golden green images began to form. May's eyes were wide but Pepper's were even wider. He realized that she'd never seen one of Loki's stories either. Smiling he watched the story unfold, Loki's calm warm voice wove together with the story until it washed over them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was one he'd heard before, one he was pretty sure Loki had done in Vanaheim for the boys but it didn't stop Peter from watching with rapt attention. He was glad Loki had the strength to do this. The joy on Loki's face was hopefully worth whatever strain it put on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rested a hand on Loki's thigh and pushed his seidr forward. Loki caught his eye for a moment and he nodded. He could feel Loki drawing in his seidr. A moment later a shock of blue filled the image. He smiled watching Loki manipulate the borrowed power. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the story ended Pepper, Peter, and May all clapped making Vali squirm. "That was amazing!" Peter exclaimed as Pepper and May nodded their agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki smiled. "Thank you. Perhaps I can share a more detailed story the next time we are together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More detailed than that?!" Peter asked, in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes as Loki began to talk with Peter about some of the stories he knew. At least Loki was talking instead of sitting stock still like May or Peter might suddenly attack. Then again May might murder him now. He took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So Peter." Peter's head turned to him. "I was going to wait until graduation but I'm realizing it may be better to have you involved now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony. What did you do?" May glared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I invested in the future." He retorted, trying to ignore her withering gaze. Turning back to Peter he continued. "You know the apartments across from SI headquarters in New York?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Peter replied uncertainly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, SI had acquired that building some time ago to use as extra housing but things didn't work out. So, it is in the process of renovations and you are its first tenant."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...what?!" Peter asked at the same time May exclaimed, "Tony no! You have already done enough! We don't--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A clap like thunder silenced everyone. All eyes turned to his arms where Vali giggled and clapped again. The windows rattled with the force of the sound. He captured the tiny hands before Vali could repeat the movement and taking advantage of the stunned silence spoke quickly. "It wouldn't be free. We are already making money from Peter with all the merchandise made of Spider-Man. Since he's not even allowed to touch it till he's 21 it's building up like crazy. We can take rent and utilities from that. Plus it's close to the school where he will be doing lab work since he can't really live in the dorms. I'm planning to offer it to all the kids who get the same scholarship. Ned will have a room too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May folded her arms but didn't argue. After a moment she turned. "What do you think Peter?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...I mean that's awesome! Are you sure? I don't mind living at home or anything. The new apartment is amazing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure Peter. You're almost an adult. Trust me some space when you're in college is nice. And you've more than paid for living there as long as you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Sounds good." Then after a moment, he looked up, "Oh you said you needed my help?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, come in here." He said, standing and guiding Peter to the shop. Vali squealed happily as Dum-E rolled over to greet Peter. Dum-E was considerably less happy to see Vali. Clearly, he remembered getting freaked out by the massive shop rag. "So basically it's all bare bones right now. I'm giving you the top apartment and Ned will have the other. No one else will be able to come to the floor unless you buzz them in so if you want to wander around in costume you won't get caught. Here's some floorplan options the contractors drew up. See what you like best." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter swiped through the options as he bounced Vali in his arms. Vali had clapped twice but thankfully seemed unable to replicate the previous. "Mr. Stark, why do these all have three bedrooms?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a pretty big space. Could use one as an office and one as a guest room."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I guess. This just seems like a lot to do for free."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peter look." He said, scrolling quickly through files until he could pull up the last merchandise report for Spider-Man. Peter's eyes bulged. "That's just the last </span>
  <em>
    <span>quarter. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stop worrying." Peter nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't about to tell Peter or May that he had no intention of leaching any money from the account. That money belonged to Peter and he was certain Peter would do great things with it. Still, they were stubborn and proud and he wasn't saying a thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess this one?" Peter said, one of the layouts. He nodded and jumped the selection over to a laundry list of options from paint colors to cabinet hardware. "Woah." Peter breathed, thumbing through the list of colors. "Mr. Stark, this is a lot. How fast do they need--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter froze. He glanced down. Vali, whose eyes watched the spinning colors with fascination, had in turn begun to change, his skin mirroring the colors of paint. "Loki! Come get your son! He's gone rainbow." Peter giggled as Loki stepped through the lab door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vali continued to strobe a myriad of colors in spite of the screen now settling on just one. Vali watched his hands, his eyes wide with interest as his skin flashed through every possible color. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki sighed and collected the child who burbled happily before continuing his kaleidoscope of colors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is a lot to think about. Could I take it home and work on it over break?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure. Tell Ned for me too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will. Thank you again, Mr. Stark."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course Peter." He clapped the kid on the shoulder and guided him back to the living room.</span>
</p>
<h1>
  <span>November 26</span>
</h1>
<h2>
  <span>Loki</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>An overwhelming peace washed over him as Tony walked Peter and May to the door. It had been a pleasant enough evening even if his nerves now felt like lightning. As promised Peter and May had managed to hide their discomfort at his appearance well enough. Tony returned to the living room, pulling him in for a kiss. Vali, who now looked like a half-completed artist's painting of the Bifrost, giggled happily between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think that went well," Tony said gently relieving him of Vali who he bounced in his arms making the infant squeal with excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I believe so." He agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They are going to come back around Christmas if that's okay with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What and when is Christmas?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right!" Tony launched into a long and branching story that made little sense. Or perhaps it was perfectly clear and he was simply too drained to follow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, he stopped the stream of consciousness. "I am sure it will be fine for them to come." He said and Tony smiled. "At least by then I should have had time to heal properly." He almost added 'so I will not look like a monster.' but he was certain Tony would take issue with that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loki," the tone suggested Tony had heard his mental addition, "everyone was fine tonight. No one cared what color your eyes or your skin were. Please, I know you hate it but at least promise to try and stay like this sometimes? You may hate it but I happen to like you this way." He snorted. He knew a lie when he heard one. "Loki I'm serious. Please?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. If it is what you wish." He said, stepping away from Tony to look out the back window. Gras and Earth were chasing each other through the trees, their scales flashing in the waning light. Tony's arm slipped around his waist. Tony felt warm against his back. The touch of Tony's lips against his neck felt hot but pleasant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Loki?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you happy here?" The question was so quiet he almost did not catch the words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frowning he turned in Tony's light grasp. Tony continued to stare past him, out the window. "Of course I am happy here. I can not recall a time I have been happier." He said, firmly. Tony's body relaxed. "And you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't imagine a life without you in it," Tony said, pulling him close. He rested his head on Tony's shoulder, breathing in the familiar smell of Tony's skin. It would all work out, he decided as Tony's hand slipped past his shirt and rested hot on his back. It might not be smooth but with everything they had survived, they could make it through anything. A sharp pat on his cheek pulled his eyes open. The way he was resting put him and Vali almost at eye level. The tiny fingernails scratched at his cheek. He pressed a kiss onto Vali's forehead before pulling Tony's chin up and catching his lips in a kiss. He was home.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am on <a href="https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr.</a> Feel free to drop in and say hi!</p><p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am on <a href="https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr.</a> Feel free to drop in and say hi!</p>
<p>We now have a discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us <a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">here.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>